El gran orden
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Descubre en este crossover de Fate Grand Order como las musas detendran a Avenger en sus intensiones de cubrir al mundo con su maldad y oscuridad al haberse apoderado del santo grial, con la ayuda de las chicas de Aqours como sus servant's Nota: No tiene nada que ver con la historia "El santo grial de Akihabara"
1. Chapter 1

" _El orden surge del caos"_

 **El gran orden**

 _El mundo está en constante cambio, el hombre ha evolucionado durante 2 milenios trayendo grandes avances a la humanidad, pero a su vez grandes calamidades, movidas por la ambición, el ansia por el poder ha logrado corromper su corazón y su alma llevándolo a hacer los actos más atroces, actos que han provocado devastación, aniquilación, muerte, pero existe un origen a todo ello, la famosa cruzada por el Grial, ese objeto mítico que durante generaciones ha hecho que naciones se maten entre sí para obtenerlo, donde ejércitos han derramado sangre en el campo de batalla para poder ponerle las manos encima pero no ha habido quien haya podido lograr tal hazaña además de que secretamente existen asociaciones de magos que crearon "La guerra del santo grial" una guerra en la cual un representante de dicho linaje junto a un sirviente antiguo combaten codo a codo por el derecho de esta copa. Durante años ese ritual se había llevado a cabo bajo la mirada de las personas._

 _La santa sede, el vaticano regulaba este acontecimiento que cada 10 años se llevaba a cabo, pero siempre todo terminaba en una catástrofe que era confundida simplemente para el resto del mundo como un desastre natural, aun así, la preocupación crecía entre la gran orden clériga y la asociación de magos ya que en la fuera ocurrida en el 2005 no hubo un ganador como tal, el santo grial fue corrompido por un 8vo servant, Avenger el cual había adquirido parte de su fuerza sin que nadie pudiera notara y 10 años más tarde la guerra ocurrió en Akihabara donde ahora ya no fueron 7 participantes ahora eran 9, las cuales eran: Hayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Nozomi Toujo, Eli Ayase y Nico Yazawa._

 _Hanayo era la master del servant Ruler, Rin del servant Shielder, Maki del servant Archer, Honoka del servant Assasin, Kotori del servant Saber, Umi del servant Caster, Nozomi del servant Rider, Eli del servant Lancer y Nico del servant Berserker antes de que todo simplemente se volviera oscuridad, antes de que el mundo se tiñera de rojo gracias a un descuido que cometieron las magus novatas y ese fue haber dejado que la master de berserker llegara al grial e intentara tomarlo sin haberlas derrotado a todas, aun le quedaban Kotori y Saber cómo Maki y Archer. El pensar que podía cumplir su deseo de devolverle la vida a su padre que a decir verdad fue noble, pero lo único que logro fue que Avenger quedara libre desatando una ola de maldad que lo devasto todo en Akihabara volviéndola una tierra inerte, donde la muerte y la sangre se esparcían como una peste._

 _Y eso no fue lo peor, sus altos jerarcas ordenaron una tregua para poder lidiar con Angra Mainyu, pero ninguna pudo con él, cada servant fue consumido por el "servant maldito" teniendo que huir al templo kanda donde la orden de magus se había reunido de emergencia teniendo un plan de reserva para poder detenerlo, pero era altamente peligroso. Pero ante situaciones extremas, debían implementarse medidas extremas._

 **Templo Kanda, 6 de noviembre del 2016 – 10:00 pm**

Las 9 chicas corrían desesperadas hacia el templo Kanda perseguidas por las sombras chacal de Avenger que estaban acorralándolas con la intención de consumirlas igualmente, pero gracias a dios que llegaron al tiemplo abriendo las puertas cerrándolas detrás de si mientras las sellaban con un sello de bloqueo con el cual les sería imposible poder pasar, en el centro del templo estaban reunidos los altos mandos de los linajes de cada chica, quienes ya las esperaban mirándoles con seriedad y cierta decepción ya que un error ciertamente infantil les costó estar en esta situación, un hombre alto de cabello castaño vestido con un traje rojo se acercó a Nico para tomarle del cuello de su blusa alzándola hacia arriba dejando sus pies flotando unos centímetros del suelo comenzando a reclamarle por su error.

Te das cuenta de la gravedad… de este problema Nico ¡¿Lo sabes?! Pudiste haber ganado la guerra… solo debias derrotar a Minami y Nishikino ¡Eres una inútil! — La empujo bruscamente provocando que cayera al suelo.

Yo… solo… solo quería volverlo a ver… — Comenzaba a llorar la pelinegra de coletas y mirada carmesí mientras se abrazaba las piernas con las rodillas.

Es suficiente Tokiomi…. No puedes culparla por un deseo tan noble… fue nuestra culpa por hacer que ellas se aventuraran a una guerra que no les concernía, para la cual no estaban preparadas, solo miralas tienen miedo — Decía un hombre vestido con un traje negro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de cabellos negros y mirada apacible.

Tu no intervengas Kiritsugo… tu aprendiz es la master de Saber ¿no? ella aún tenía la oportunidad como esta inútil…. así como esa pelirroja de allá — Demandante señalo a Maki quien se acercaba a Nico mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

De la nada una especie de ruido interrumpió a ambos hombres que estaban discutiendo mientras de entre los demás magos jerarcas salía un hombre de avanzada edad portando un kimono verde oscuro, calvo mientras caminaba apoyándose de un bastón para aclarar su voz para llamar la atención de todos.

No es tiempo para que estén peleando… Aun podemos evitar que esta calamidad siga ocurriendo, pero es vital guardar la calma — El anciano lentamente se dirigía a las chicas para observarles con una apacible y alegre sonrisa despreocupada queriendo tranquilizarlas — Niñas… sabemos que son inexpertas, que cometimos el error de aventurarlas a esto sin darles un entrenamiento más arduo, Nozomi cariño… no te preocupes, no fue su culpa… Avenger es un error el cual debió haberse detenido hace 10 años atrás cuando apenas ustedes eran unas bebes —

Pero maestro… te falle, no pude obtener el grial…— La peli morada se tomaba un brazo demostrando arrepentimiento ante su falla.

Zouken tiene razon…. no fue su culpa, nosotros no les entrenamos lo suficiente para esto — Una mujer albina d ojos rojizos quien vestía con un vestido blanco con hombreras en tono dorado se acercaba a su discípula Maki arrodillándose a su lado — No te preocupes Maki no fallaste —

Maestra… — Sentía frustración al verla sonreír mientras otra voz fuerte y tosca sonaba entre los presentes.

Iriesviel, no hay tiempo que perder… es momento que decirles cual es el plan que tenemos en mente — Un sacerdote de cabellos cobrizos miraba firme e inexpresivo la escena, cruzado de brazos.

Tienes razón Kirei… niñas vengan —

Las 9 menores se acercarían hacia el centro del templo kanda donde había un círculo mágico dibujado, que contenía en el centro una cruz además de unos símbolos escritos en latín llamando la atención de Honoka a las demás quienes miraban con detenimiento ese sello el cual no comprendían para que lo usarían pero les seria explicada la razón instantes después mientras otro hombre anciano vestido como obispo estaba delante del circulo con barba mientras sostenía una especie de biblia la cual estaba abierta de par en par en su brazo derecho, pidiéndoles tranquilamente que caminaran hacia el centro de este, ya ubicadas en la zona se les diría que este sello era una especie de portal dimensional que las llevaría al pasado a diferentes épocas a cada una por separado para encontrar a los servant's antecesores los cuales eran dueñas que tenían un mínimo de 24 horas para encontrar su carta e invocarlo para después ser traídas de vuelta a este plano dimensional para pelear con Avenger en igualdad de condiciones mientras tantos ellos trataran de mantener a raya a todas las sombras que asechaban la ciudad. Pero fue claro al decir que no debían perder tiempo ya que este no jugaba a su favor, cualquier error en el pasado podía ser perjudicial llegando a afectar la línea temporal actual.

Ante tal misión todas se miraban como tratando de entender todo lo que ese hombre les había dicho surgiendo un cuestionamiento en la peli jengibre.

¿Y cómo sabremos quién ese espíritu heroico del pasado? — sus ojos celestes mantenían ese semblante turbio y angustiado.

Es muy sencillo Honoka, cada servant tiene un nombre en específico — Esa respuesta logro calmar su duda al menos un poco.

Podría decirnos de quienes se tratan… por favor — La peli azul de mirada ámbar sonaba algo dudativa y titubeante mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Por supuesto… señorita Sonoda permítame un momento —

Ojeando su biblia que no era una como tal llego a una hoja donde les mostraba unos bosquejos de cada uno de los servant's, que, aunque no tenían un color especifico lucían realmente fuertes e intimidantes señalándole cada uno a las chicas pidiéndoles que le prestaran atención en cada momento mientras les daba detalles de cada uno.

Hanamaru Kunikida la reina de la antigua tribu de los Hunos clase Saber

Riko Sakurauchi hija del rey Pandù de un antiguo reino Hindu clase Archer

Dia Kurosawa la diosa guerrera Celta clase Lancer

Kanan Matsuura general del clan Minamoto clase Rider

Tsushima Yoshiko el demonio del folclor alemán clase Caster

Chika Takami la doctora londinense quien se creía que tenía un alter – ego monstruoso clase Assasin

Ruby Kurosawa una antigua reina persa clase Berserker

Mari Ohara la gran general del rey francés Carlos VII clase Ruler

You Watanabe una escudera personal de Leonardo Da Vinci clase Shielder —

Todas miraban asombradas a cada uno de los que serían sus nuevos espíritus heroicos, todos grandes héroes o personajes que formaron parte relevante en la historia del hombre, unos para bien y otras para mal, pero lo que era importante en ese momento era el encontrarles para poder volver al presente para finalmente detener las intenciones malvadas de "Todos los males del mundo" de apoderarse de este. Así que sin más que decir todas se quedaron quietas en el círculo mientras el obispo comenzaba a hacer un ritual haciendo que el circulo comenzaba a brillar de manera intensa, mientras los maestros de las chicas usaban su propia fuerza mágica proveniente de su mana para mantenerlo estable mientras el portal se abría para enviarlas a diferentes épocas esperanzados en que pudieran lograr su objetivo. Una halo de luz salía desde el suelo mientras eran envueltas en una especie de cilindro de energía abriéndose el portal mientras sus cuerpos se desmaterializaban lentamente asustándose un poco.

No se preocupen jovencitas… es parte del proceso de tele transportación así que ustedes mantengan la calma, esto será rápido— El anciano vestido de obispo sonrió ameno mientras el ritual seguía su proceso.

Confiamos en ustedes chicas — Sonreía Iriesviel demostrando su fe en ellas.

Kotori…. no me falles — Kiritsugo Con una media sonrisa levanto el pulgar.

Nico no falles nuevamente o realmente lo pagaras cuando regreses — Serio, pero con una amplia sonrisa Tokiomi le miraba.

Nozomi. no te rindas…. — El anciano alegremente le guiñaba el ojo.

Ustedes son la única esperanza de la humanidad no fallen — Kirei estaba serio como siempre.

De golpe una luz cegadora blanca cubrió todo el entorno mientras las chicas desaparecían ante sus ojos mientras estas estaban cayendo en un plano dimensional en picada tomándose las manos con desesperación para no perderse. Gritaban aterradas ya que no veían que ese plano alternativo tuviera fin.

¡Chicas! ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡La asociación de magus confía en nosotras no les fallemos nuevamente! — Con una sonrisa alegre varios portales comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados.

¡Si! — Fue lo que dijeron todas mientras desaparecían en cada uno de estos siendo tele transportadas a distintas épocas y lugares donde era seguro que tendrían que lidiar con diferentes adversidades y situaciones complicadas que era 100% seguro que pondrían en riesgo sus vidas.

Cargando un gran peso en su espalda, ninguna se rendiría hasta conseguir al servant que le correspondía ya en este punto el tiempo corría su curso, teniendo en sus manos prácticamente el destino de todo lo que conocen hasta ahora.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues este fin de semana será de historias nuevas que tengo tiempo de planificarlas, este será un crossover de Fate Gran Order, nada que ver realmente con la otra historia de "El santo grial de Akihabara" este primer capítulo puede parecerles que ocurre en la misma línea temporal o que será parte de la otra historia pero les aseguro que no será así, sin más que decir me despido, que pasen bonita tarde**


	2. Chapter 2

**El gran orden**

" _Hanamaru la reina despiadada de los Hunos"_

 **Frontera Noroeste de China, año 440 D.C**

Corría un viento tranquilo el cual movía los cabellos de una chica peli gris que estaba inconsciente en medio de una llanura montañosa en las altas montañas del territorio Chino mientras poco a poco después que una ráfaga moviera el flequillo que cubría su rostro despertaba la joven mientras lentamente volvía en si para al sentarse de rodillas en el suelo mirar un cinturón de montañas que se extendía hacia delante de lado y lado, por atrás veía una llanura verde con varios lagos a una baja altura sobre el nivel de mar, no sabía en donde estaba, no recordaba que Akihabara se viera de esa manera, pero le caería el 20 de que es lo que había pasado, recordaba la desolación de la ciudad por parte de Avenger, el ritual de tele transportación en el templo kanda como además caer por un vórtice espacio – tiempo donde nuevamente seria dirigida a un portal. Poco a poco se levantaría limpiando su falda y acomodándose su chaqueta por encima de la parte superior de su vestido mirando sus zapatillas un poco polvosas, pero eso no importa, lo verdaderamente relevante en ese momento era su misión.

Debida encontrar a la chica que le mostro el anciano del templo, que aun solamente tenía un bosquejo eso era la única referencia que necesitaba para poder saber de quien se trataba, además de que sabría su nombre, eso le facilitaba mucho más las cosas a Kotori que tranquilamente bajo un sol abrasador en una zona más árida que humedad mirando hacia todos lados, pero solamente veía montañas en la parte alta de esa llanura y lagos con llanuras verdes descendiendo las montañas con sumo cuidado ya que sus zapatillas no eran las más adecuadas para caminar en ese lugar con tantos declives como precipitaciones pensando en donde podría encontrara Hanamaru.

Donde podrá estar…. — Soltaba un suspiro pesado mientras seguía su descenso

Un buen rato se llevaría caminando cuando de repente a lo lejos escuchaba un sonido, muy agudo el cual con sus ojos color ámbar busco el origen de ese sonido el cual con el pasar de los segundos comenzaba a identificar con calma para darse cuenta que era el galope de caballos que marchaban a toda prisa, seguramente serían los hunos. Lo poco que conocía de ellos es que eran unos salvajes que arrasaban con todo a su paso, una tribu nómada que durante varios siglos en la antigüedad hicieron estragos en parte de Europa y Asia, solidificándose con el tiempo como un imperio al cual muchos otros temían, su peor temor era el saber ¿Cuántos eran? analizaba la zona y para su desgracia no había un lugar donde esconderse todo estaba completamente liso, vaya ni siquiera una roca tenia para esconderse por lo que solamente le quedaba una alternativa "El dialogo" pero es aquí donde ella misma se ponía entre la espada y la pared ¿Cómo dialogar con una horda de hombres sanguinarios que sin la menor contemplación la harían pedazos? porque esa era su naturaleza y modus operandi, rogaba a los dioses que eso funcionara.

Tan solo en minutos pudo ver a al menos un batallón de 50 soldados a caballo que galopaban en dirección a ella, petrificada al ver su aspecto intimidante mientras se acercaban sudaba frio, paralizada dejo que los 50 efectivos de caballería huno le rodearan mientras marchaban alrededor de ella deteniéndose de golpe para salir de entre esos hombres una chica a montando un caballo blanco resaltando de los demás ya que llevaba una armadura de cuero grueso con partes metálicas en los hombros, el pecho, rodillas hacia abajo. Su cabello castaño lacio le hacía lucir llamativa pero esa mirada ámbar como la suya seria y determinada le daba miedo, su piel era morena – clara, en una mano portaba una espada larga de hoja gruesa con el filo encorvado como si fuera una especie de piza ya que sobresalían 2 picos haciendo una media luna, para cuando iba a hablar la chica levanto su brazo colocando su espada en forma horizontal inclinada hacia su garganta quedando la media luna de la hoja apuntando su yugular.

Nǐ shì shuí? — Exclamo en perfecto dialecto chino.

Wǒ de míngzì shì xiǎo niǎo nán — Tranquilamente respondió mientras la otra funcia el ceño ante el perfecto fluido de su dialecto en su respuesta.

Nǐ shì nǎ guórén wàirén? — Acerco más la hoja de su espada a su cuello mientras los soldados de la castaña solamente reían con malicia.

Wǒ... Zhège... Wǒ láizì rìběn... — Ante tal respuesta la mirada burlesca de los hunos se volvió completamente una seria y fría, poco a poco la espada Hanamaru se retiró de su cuello.

Shāle tā... — Tranquilamente le dio la espada para comenzar a retirarse dejándola a merced de sus soldados que comenzaban a desenfundar sus espadas y hachas afiladas.

La pobre Kotori soltó un chillido agudo de terror al entender que eso ultimo había sido una orden de ejecución, tenía que pensar algo rápido para evitar que la convirtieran en trozos de carne y sangre, pero entre más segundos pasaban estaba completamente acorralada. No había a donde huir, estaba condenada a una muerte segura por lo que comenzó a cubrir sus ojos con sus manos esperando que la muerte llegara, pero pasaban más y más segundos y nada sucedía. Para cuando se quitó sus manos pudo ver que todos estaban retrocediendo con cierto temor, la razón de esto era muy sencilla: "La carta de clase Saber estaba flotando delante de ellos soltando un gran brillo dejando a todos anonadados e incluso su líder volteo a ver el porqué de los murmuros para encontrarse con la misma carta la cual reconoció al instante tomando más intensidad esta cuando poco a poco se acercó a la indefensa Kotori para bajar de su caballo tranquilamente caminando con su espada en mano enfundando más miedo del que tenía la pobre master pero estaba vez su suerte era distinta ya que lentamente Hanamaru postro una rodilla en el suelo clavando la espada en el mismo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto ante ella una desconocida aparentemente pero en ese momento "El espíritu heroico" había despertado en aquella reina emanando un aura poderosa pero apacible mientras tanto Kotori estaba más que confundida estaba más que convencida que ella la mataría.

Había esperado durante muchos años su llegada Master…. — Era la señal que necesitaba para sentirse más aliviada sentándose en el suelo mientras se reía nerviosa.

Etto… ¿Cómo sabes que soy tu Master? — Se tomaba la nuca mientras se reía tratando de mantener la calma.

La profecía así lo dijo, que un día de una tierra lejana quien fuera digno de la espada "Azote de dios" y el que tengas mi carta de clase lo confirma, Master — Serenamente se levantaba para darle la mano ayudándole a levantarle.

Tranquilamente la llevo a su caballo mientras la monto y le pidió que se agarrara de su cintura para comenzar a galopar hacia el occidente dándole una orden a su segundo al mando y primo Bleda a cargo del batallón

Bledsoe're fùzé... Wǒ xūyào gēn zhè wèi xiǎojiě, jìxù xiàng dōng, bìng zài qí dàolù shàng de yīqiè jiéshùle — Recibió un asentimiento de su subalterno poco convencido, pero con fiereza comenzó a galopar hacia el oriente seguido por el resto de la caballería.

Finalmente galopando a gran velocidad descendiendo a las llanuras verdes de esas tierras orientales a gran velocidad llegaron a lo que sería una especie de rio el cual atraviesa un bosque templado tranquilamente se detuvieron para bajar y poder charlar con más tranquilidad, el servant de clase Saber de esa época observaba con detenimiento a su master notando cierto grado de incomodad y temor en ella, era normal que pensar que así estaba ya que reconocía que podía intimidar a cualquiera con solo su presencia, no por nada se había convertido con el paso de los años en la líder de una tribu de gran poder pero ahora lo que le ocupaba era el hecho de saber cómo es que había llegado a esas tierras, de donde llego, porque estaba aquí, incógnitas que le haría saber en ese preciso momento pero no agobiarla demasiado iría lentamente.

¿No eres de esta época supongo? —

Eh… no…. jejeje ¿Te diste cuenta por mi atuendo supongo? —

Y por tu actitud evasiva, es más que evidente que tu no conoces este lugar —

¿Cómo llegaste a esta época? —

Me tele transportaron… desde mi lugar de origen… necesito tu ayuda… mi mundo, mi época corre peligro…. —

¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué peligro asecha a tu mundo? ¿Qué sucedió con mi yo futuro?

Me llamo Kotori Minami…. Mi mundo esta sucumbiendo ante una gran maldad a la cual yo como Master no puedo enfrentar, Avenger o Angra Mainyu consumió a mi servant venciéndolo—

¿El?… Comprendo…. en esta época a Angra Mainyu le han puesto "Todos los males del mundo" es un servant que se alimenta de la maldad y corrompe todo lo que tiene a su alcance… no es muy fuerte, pero entre más maldad y oscuridad consuma su resistencia se hace más grande siendo difícil vencerle—

Sus asertivas palabras hacían que la menor sintiera escalofríos de tan solo recordar una pequeña muestra del poder destructivo de Avenger, el presenciar como su madre había sido corrompida y controlada contra su voluntad por él era algo que no podía controlarle, la obligo a dejarla noqueada y usar un hechizo de control de tiempo – espacio para llevarla instantes antes de que eso sucediera para salvarla pero sabía que volvería a correr peligro y el mismo ciclo se repetiría lamentablemente en su ausencia, solamente rogaba porque su master y la asociación de magos pudieran evitar que eso pasara. Poco a poco sostuvo la carta en su mano misma que comenzaba a desaparecer para hacer que su sello de invocación brillase acoplándose la nueva directriz que le permitía tener control sobre Hanamaru.

Hanamaru…. es tu nombre ¿cierto? — Preguntaría tranquilamente recibiendo una respuesta positiva de la contraria.

Así es Master…. — Respondió con calma el servant clase saber sentándose a un lado de ella.

Solo dime Kotori… no es necesaria tanta formalidad… así era con mi otro servant, hablábamos sin tanta formalidad — Sonrió alegremente de medio labio la peli gris.

Está bien Kotori…. supongo que debemos partir a tu época para lidiar con Avenger ¿no es así? — su master asintió mientras sacaba una pequeña runa.

Con su mano libre y una sosteniendo su runa mística comenzó a dibujar un circulo en la tierra el cual lo haría con su propia sangre ya que se cortó la palma de la mano levemente para no desangrarse hasta morir, habiendo completado el circulo se levantaría para pedirle a su ahora servant que se pusiera a su lado comenzando a recitar un hechizo para tele transporte que podría alterar la realidad pudiendo asa poder viajar entre dimensiones alternas sin ningún tipo de contratiempo. Concentrada cerraba sus ojos mientras el circulo brillaba en una luz intensa carmesí para que de la nada una especie de portal se abriera mostrando del otro lado la ciudad de Akihabara sumida en la total desolación y tinieblas. Al tenerlo completamente equilibrado tomo la mano de Hanamaru para comenzar a caminar hacia el mismo mientras un haz de luz blanca comenzaba a cegarles por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar quedarse ciegas atravesando el portal para aparecer en medio de la calle principal de Akihabara viendo los edificios destruidos, espectaculares hechos añicos, un cielo rojizo que parecía estar manchado de sangre y esa luna carmesí eclipsada que Hanamaru alguna vez vio recordando que cuando eso paso solo hubo muerte a su paso cerrando los puños con fuerza su rostro se mostraba más fiero que nunca dándose cuenta de que su enemigos, el servant maldito había vuelto a consumir a una ciudad hasta sus cimientos.

No sé qué habrá pasado contigo en esta época Avenger…. pero voy a detenerte… cueste lo que me cueste…—

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia donde la primer pareja de Master y Servant se ha formado, cabe mencionar que a cada pareja le daré su capítulo respectivo para después ir con la trama interesante de la historia, espero eso no sea inconveniente para ustedes lectores, sin más que agregar me despido por hoy, buenas tardes**


	3. Chapter 3

**El gran orden**

" _Riko la arquera magistral"_

 **Jastinápura, India año 600 A.C**

Un ambiente fresco podía sentirse en algún inhóspito en el cual se podía escuchar el sonido de animales salvajes en las cercanías, como monos en lo que parecían ser copas de los árboles, además de algunos jaguares y aves exóticas, poco a poco la pelirroja al escuchar esos sonidos lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con varios árboles de gran altura a su alrededor, una flora muy colorida en un lugar completamente selvático en 2 algunos monos araña se movían de árbol a árbol con mucha destreza y habilidad. Confundida trataba de recordar que había pasado, como es que había llegado a ese lugar o simplemente donde estaba, tomándole unos segundos recordarlo levantándose lentamente limpiándose la tierra de sus pantalones mirando al cielo encontrándose al sol a todo lo que daba.

Soplaba una leve brisa moviendo sus mechones rojizos lentamente sacaba su carta correspondiente a su servant, mirándola unos segundos para después guardarla en los bolsillos de su pantalón disponiéndose a caminar entre la maleza siendo presa de algunos mosquitos que le picoteaban causándole cierta molestia pero aun así decidió seguir avanzando hasta que comenzó a escuchar algunos ruidos un poco extraños que le dieron muy mala espina tratando de encontrar el origen de estos mirando entre los arbustos, solamente notando como estos se movían de manera sumamente alborotada. Rápidamente siguió su camino atravesando esa selva frondosa hasta que llego a lo que era un lago el cual tenía el agua cristalina.

Pero… a donde he venido a parar…. — Al notar que no había peligro, se acercó a la orilla del lago para tomar un sorbo de agua el cual le cayó como anillo al dedo, tan refrescante y exquisito.

Pero poco le duro el gusto ya que al mirar en su reflejo en el agua pudo ver junto a ella como una pantera negra estaba asechándola no con muy buena cara que digamos, lográndola saltar del susto haciéndose hacia atrás para intentar escapar, pero el animal salvaje estaba siguiendo sus pasos cual cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa, la pianista poco a poco intento disuadirla pero no traía algún dulce o caramelo entre sus cosas que pudiera servirle de anzuelo para huir lo más rápido de ahí y lo que era peor, podía sentir su miedo al gruñir un poco demostrando su ferocidad como ese instinto carnívoro que le caracteriza. Todo estaba yendo de mal en peor ya que la pantera de golpe decidió abalanzarse hacia ella Maki solamente pudo echarse de rodillas y tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos gritando por ayuda de manera sumamente alterada pero a pesar de su estado de pánico no sintió ni mucho menos escucho a la gran pantera rugir, abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos guerreros de la época con armaduras ligeras con placas metálicas en la parte superior del cuerpos, cascos de oro, escudos y lanzas con pantalones de seda y botines de cuero quienes estaban haciendo al animal hacia atrás de manera contundente.

¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡De no ser por ustedes me hubiera comido! ¡No es como si hubiera pedido su ayuda o algo por el estilo! — levantándose los miraba con serenidad mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones, pero estos al ser un forastero a su juicio propio le apuntaron con sus lanzas en la yugular — ¡Ueh! ¡Pero qué sucede! —

aap kahaan baaharee vyakti se aate hain ... shaayad aap pariksit ke raajy ke ek jaasoos hain? — Se notaba algo molesto y demandante en su tono de voz.

¿Eh? No los entiendo…. podrían decirlo en japonés…. — Intentaba defenderse, pero entre más lo hiciera más la amenazaban.

ke raaja se pahale use kaidee lete hain ... vah isake saath kya karana tay karega — Otro de los guerreros hablo de manera más fría y serena, pero no dejaba de notarse intimidante

Esperen… que hacen… yo vengo he venido aquí a buscar a "Riko Sakurauchi" — Estos se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de la hija del rey.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar y con un seña le indico que los siguiera, Maki se sentía un poco aliviada de saber que no la matarían o tomarían como una especie de prisionera, por lo que los siguió atravesando el bosque saliendo de este después de un rato de caminar entre maleza, siendo picada a diestra y siniestra por más mosquitos hasta que salieron de ahí encontrándose en un gran planicie verde a lo lejos una gran ciudad amurallada con grandes edificaciones de mármol y piedra caliza con un aspecto único y sin igual mezclados con la fauna y flora de la selva. Caminando por un sendero de tierra finalmente llegaron a las puertas de lo que era en esa época el gran reino hindú de Jastinápura gobernado por el rey Pandù. Simplemente al ver lo grande que era quedo maravillada, la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba mirando con cierta extrañeza y murmuraban cosas que ella no podía entender. Recorriendo grandes calles la habían llevado a la entrada de lo que era el gran palacio del rey, muy distinto a los castillos convencionales que ella conocía en diferentes cuentos fantásticos, ya que los grabados y detalles en cada rincón de este eran absolutamente desconocidos, podía ver como en cada esquina habían picos que hacían alusión a algún animal como por ejemplo el grifo, la quimera, un elefante y el jaguar poco a poco los soldados se hicieron a un costado señalándole una escalinata que la llevaría al interior del palacio.

is mahaamahim mein ahi, raaja paandu ... apane shabdon ke saath saavadhaan ya aap ghodon ka kaarakhaana chal raha hai — Uno de los guerreros le daba advertencias, pero Maki solo por inercia asintió sin chistar.

La escoltarían hasta la entrada subiendo por las escalinatas del palacio hasta la entrada donde 2 guardias le bloquearon el camino con sus lanzas estando firmes en sus posiciones pero la dejarían pasar después de que el líder de sus escoltas les indico que conocía a la hija del rey, ahí fue donde ella prácticamente quedaría sola ya que al dar unos pasos hacia el interior noto que ya no la seguían por lo que empezó a sentirse nerviosa adentrándose al palacio real encontrándose el interior bañado de oro, con pilares a los costados y algunas imágenes grabadas en las paredes que no sabía su significado. Además, odia ver como caían de unas boquillas cascadas de agua que llenaban algunas fuentes hasta que se detuvo al estar frente al trono del rey quien le miro de manera algo seria como intentando descifrar con solo verla que es lo que la trajo a su reino. Maki estaba impresionada por la cantidad de riquezas que el poseía ya que también había joyas incrustadas en los pilares, por si fuera poco 2 leones estaban echados a cada lado del trono que la miraron unos segundos soltando un rugido ensordecedor.

Etto…. disculpe… mi nombre es Maki Nishikino…. vengo del futuro…. ¡Perdón! vengo del lejano oriente y vengo a pedir una audiencia con Riko Sakurauchi — Sus nervios estaban resaltando totalmente temblando de miedo, sudando un poco frio´

Riko Sakurauchhi ... shaayad aap use jaanate hain ... meree betee —

Movido por su curiosidad el rey se levantó del trono para acercarse a la pelirroja, esta última trataba de conservar la calma respirando muy pero muy rápido para controlar sus nervios que no se calmaban en lo más mínimo aquel hombre, de bigote prominente se tocaba el mismo denotando un extraño interés en ella por lo que tranquilamente se posó delante de ella mirándole fijo y de forma seria hasta que el mismo volvió a hablar.

kahaan tum mere javaan betee ... pata to aap dekh ... tum yahaan se nahin kar rahe hain — Interrogándola buscaba saber cómo es que la conocía a su pequeña.

Disculpe… no entiendo… — Tratando de comunicarse con él a través de señales

yah pahalee baar main tumhen dekh raha hai, achchhee tarah se ho sakata hai agar main riko poochhana ... main mujhe batao agar aap usake dost rahe hain — Tranquilamente el rey ordeno que la trajeran.

Pasando algunos minutos de nerviosismo para Maki quien no sabía exactamente que decir exactamente o darse a entender con el rey hasta que vio como de una puerta salió una joven de cabellos lacios hasta por la mitad de la cadera de color vino, tez clara y mirada ámbar como la de Umi y Kotori quien portaba un traje absolutamente blanco un poco varonil siendo una chica ella, lentamente se acercó tranquilamente a su superior haciendo un reverencia respetuosa siendo respondida con una pequeña sonrisa gentil llena de cariño para la menor acercándose su padre para tomarla del brazo y llevarla hacia donde estaba Maki quien estaba contemplando a Riko curiosamente hasta que salió del trance gracias a que el rey volvió a hablar para presentarlas como era debido.

meree chhotee ... mujhe batao tum kaheen na kaheen se is ladakee ko jaanate ho? —

pita ko yah ... jo nahin hai ... vah tumhen usaka naam batao? —

kshama mahila tumhaara naam kya hai? —

Eh… bueno… etto… Maki Nishikino….—

En ese momento rey y princesa se vieron mutuamente confundidos, ya que ninguno de los 2 escucho ese nombre alguna vez, una situación muy normal por lo que como último recuso saco la carta de clase mostrándosela a Riko que se mostró ciertamente sorprendida ante eso por lo que de manera brusca la jalo del brazo caminando rápidamente hacia lo que seguro era su habitación encerrándose ambas mientras la princesa hindú se voltea de golpe hacia ella para encararla cara a cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos manifestando un porte elegante como Dominante para ser una joven quizás de la edad de Maki, hablando de manera tajante y directa en el mismo idioma por más extraño que fuera así sucedió.

Tu nombre es Maki…. ¿De dónde vienes? — Se notaba decidida en su semblante.

Vengo de una época en la cual una guerra de magos provoco que una gran oscuridad renaciera… "Todos los males del mundo" Angra Mainyu… o mejor conocido como Avenger — Tan solo mencionar su nombre le causaba un malestar, frustración bajando la mirada cerrando los puños.

Avenger…. ¿Acaso ese mal ha trascendido épocas?, ¿Qué tan mala es la situación? — Lentamente comenzaba a hurgar entre sus cosas sacando un arco de un metro de largo de plata pura con un hilo fino azul el cual parecía brillar en ese tono, además de un conjunto de flechas con la punta dorada la cual tenía una forma en espiral volviendo su mirada a ella con lentitud.

Acabo… con todo a su paso… la vida en el planeta… el sol ya no sale… el cielo se tornó como el color de la sangre... solamente hay sangre… muerte y oscuridad… solamente una pequeña orden de magos son los únicos… que quedamos—

Riko al ver su miedo y angustia en sus ojos, el cómo derramaba algunas lágrimas sintió una profunda pena por ella por lo que decidió que sería su servant en su época y le ayudaría a lidiar con Avenger, acercándose a ella sonrió para darle confianza.

Master… ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? —

La contraria se alegró de oír esas palabras comenzando a recitar un hechizo lentamente para empezar a desaparecer de ahí dejando un solo haz de luz en la habitación atravesando dimensiones hasta que vieron el portal que las llevaría a su época atravesándolo en cuestión de segundos encontrándose con lo que eran las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de Otonokizaka mientras veían fuego en algunos edificios en total ruina, un entorno lúgubre y sombrío respirándose ese hedor a sangre a su alrededor, Maki y Riko sentían como eran asechadas por todas partes por lo que debían prepararse para un combate encarnizado con tal de recobrar la paz en su cuidad y más importante salvar al mundo.

Muy bien… veamos qué tan fuerte… eres… en esta época Avenger… —

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Feliz inicio de año 2017 para ustedes lectores, aquí vuelvo con esta historia donde Aqours y musas deberán salvar el mundo de Avenger, con respecto a él les tengo una sorpresa con su identidad espérenlo muy pronto, que tengan un buen inicio de semana buenas tardes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El gran orden**

" _Dia Kurosawa la diosa celta de la muerte"_

 **Tierra de las sombras, Escocia siglo V a.c**

El frio y la neblina eran predominantes, podía escucharse a lo lejos murmullos y sonidos de metal golpeando algo, la tierra se encontraba fría un poco lodosa de golpe se escucharon varios gritos realmente frenéticos despertando de golpe la rusa rubia quien estaba desconcertada mirando que se encontraba en una especie de valle el cual estaba cubierto con una gran niebla, el cielo estaba totalmente gris y además el frio era calante, lo preocupante no era el clima sino que al mirar hacia su izquierda podía ver como un ejército de guerreros armados con hachas, lanzas, espadas y escudos con armaduras combinadas de metal y cuero estaban corriendo hacia ella con sus yelmos con cuernos y máscaras de aspecto tétrico pero a su derecha la situación no mejoraba ya que encontraba otro ejercito igualmente armado hasta los dientes dirigiéndose hacia ella peligrosamente. No comprendía que demonios estaba pasando en ese momento por lo que rápidamente entro en pánico intentando levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecían responderle, solo pudo abrasarse las rodillas mientras se mecía esperando que muriera acribillada entre esos 2 frentes.

Pero a tan solo segundos de ver como un guerrero le iba a pasar por encima como una locomotora una lanzar carmesí con una punta afilada le atravesó el pecho como una estrella fugaz haciéndolo caer al suelo, apareciendo justo a su lado una joven de cabello negro, que portaba una especie de armadura de cuero con ciertas partes metálicas cubriendo puntos específicos que la tomaría del mango para desclavarla del cadáver para demostrar una destreza impresionante asesinando a cuanto guerrero se encontrara a su paso mientras Eli se arrastraba entre la pila de cadáveres que habían en el campo de batalla aterrada de ver la cantidad de sangre provocada por esa gran masacre logrando salir con mucha suerte del campo de batalla pero en ese momento un guerrero la detecto yendo tras ella.

Ni fydd dianc — El guerrero que lucía deseoso de romper su cráneo con su chacha estaba persiguiéndola mientras Eli se adentraba en un bosque.

¡Alguien ayúdeme!, ¡Por favor! — Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama golpeando de cara al suelo manchándose de lodo su ropa.

I chi beidio â dianc ... byddaf yn cymryd eich pen fel tlws fel addurn ar gyfer fy caban — El guerrero bárbaro levanto su amenazando con darle un golpe mortal.

Eli solamente pensaba en Nozomi, quería que alguien la ayudara que ella cual príncipe azul viniera a rescatarla, pero esto no sería posible solo se quedó tirada en el suelo, pero ella no sería su salvadora ya un sinfín de lanzas aparecieron en la espalda del guerrero matándolo en tan solo segundos cayendo el cadáver a sus pies, muerta de miedo se arrastró hasta recargarse contra un árbol temblándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo levantando la mirada notando a la misma chica que ahora la veía a más detalle, su tez era fina y sus facciones muy femeninas, su mirada turquesa con esa expresión fría y calculadora le intimidaban totalmente. La contraria lentamente comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella hasta que quedo a pocos centímetros de ella desapareciendo las lanzas de aquel cadáver mágicamente escuchando una voz fría pero que no denotaba hostilidad en ningún momento.

¿Estás bien? — Eli tardó en reaccionar hasta que pudo responder con la voz entrecortada.

Eh…. si… estoy bien… gra.. cias… gracias… por salvarme… la vida…. — Poco a poco se levantó mirándose su ropa totalmente enlodada, aquella guerrera tenía su vista fija en ella.

¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde provienes? — Espeto muy severa, demandando respuesta inmediatamente.

Soy Eli Ayase…. espera ¿Puedes entenderme? —

Ante su desconcierto la pelinegra sonrió de medio labio comenzando a caminar a la entrada del bosque, seguida por Eli hasta que salieron de ahí viendo como las tropas que pertenecían a la chica habían aniquilado al otro bando sintiendo un poco de asco al aspirar el aroma a sangre pútrida en sus fosas nasales, pero además también el ver las cabezas cercenadas de algunos cuerpos como si fueran trofeos mientras celebraban una victoria absoluta, gritando y golpeando los pechos con el puño cerrado. La líder con gran seguridad levanto la lanza carmesí gritando en señal de victoria siendo correspondida por sus soldados empezando a marcharse del lugar, la rubia se quedaba rezagada en estado de shock al ver toda esa cantidad de muertos en aquel valle frio, su salvadora se detuvo al verla parada ahí sin más llamando su atención rápidamente.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o vienes? —

Eh… si claro…—

Con mucho frio decidió seguirla, ya que era mucho mejor a quedarse ahí en medio de la nada sin saber a qué peligros quedaría expuesta, tomando un buen rato para que llegaran a una especie de campamento en medio de la nada con casas de campaña improvisadas, algunas fogatas donde tenían a jabalíes cocinándolos con fuego. Los hombres de aquella chica celebraban la victoria, bebiendo lo que seguramente sería algún tipo de cerveza, comiendo la carne de los jabalíes, cantando canciones las cuales Eli desconocía, mientras ella se sentaba lo más lejos posible de ellos frente a una fogata para estar abrigada con el calor de esta, haciendo memoria finalmente recordando cuál era su misión mientras tanto todos los demás celebraban tranquilamente. El tiempo paso y anocheció en ese lugar con un ambiente un poco rudo para ella ya que muchos hombres estaban completamente ebrios, con sus 5 sentidos totalmente OUT incapaces de razonar o ser conscientes de sus acciones.

Uno de tantos se acercó hacia Eli tomándole del brazo sin medir su propia fuerza intentando que bailase con ella pero ella no estaba con los ánimos de hacerlo, cometiendo el pequeño error de abofetearlo causando que este se molestara frunciendo el ceño mirándole con desprecio sacando un pequeño puñal de entre sus ropajes amenazando con matarla.

brat ddigywilydd .. byddaf yn torri eich dillad, difaru wedi gwneud hynny — El hombre alcolizado se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de lastimarla, pero antes de si quiera tocarla, desde las sombras de la noche alguien lo golpeo por la espalda noqueándolo.

Me disculpo…. mis hombres… cuando están alcoholizados pierden todo sentido común… pueden parecer barbaros, pero son hombres justos y nobles… por cierto soy Dia Kurosawa reina de estas tierras sumidas en una tierra civil entre tribus que desean el poder que tengo— Poco a poco se sentó a su lado para tomar un poco de calor.

Sin embargo, no respondió, cosa que causo cierta intriga en aquella guerrera quien poco a poco miraba aquel cielo cubierto de nubes que a duras penas se podía ver la luna llena iluminando la noche pasando algunos segundos de silencio total hasta que volvió a hablar la pelinegra tranquilamente tratando de que Eli rompiera el hielo, que se diera cuenta que estaba segura y que no había nada que temer.

Y dime Eli, ¿De dónde vienes? — Sonriendo de medio labio.

Pues… veras es complicado de explicar…. — Mirando hacia el suelo se abrazaba las rodillas para no enfriarse.

Vienes de una época y tiempo lejanos a este… tienes una misión sumamente importante… buscas algo o alguien…. ¿O me equivoco? —

De golpe abrió los ojos como platos estupefacta por lo que había escuchado, ¿Cómo es que ella podría saber tal cosa?, ¿Cuándo leyó su mente?, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo así sin más?, era todo completamente confuso para la rusa rubia que no le quedo de otra soltando un suspiro pesado asintiendo con resignación ya que prácticamente la había expuesto sin siquiera decirle alguna sola palabra, debía admitir que la contraria tenía un don muy impresionante de clarividencia que era casi imposible que fuera una humana común y corriente, cosa en lo cual no estaba errada ya que Dia Kurosawa no era una humana realmente, era algo más… fuerte y con un gran poder sobre humano que nadie ni siquiera sus propios hombres o su pueblo sabían. Dia Kurosawa era la encarnación en carne y hueso de la diosa de la muerte de la mitología Celta a la cual muchos veneraban, pero a la vez temían ya que quien tuviera las agallas de ofenderla sufrían un castigo inmisericorde de su parte, sin importante quien fuera merecían el peor de los castigos, la muerte.

Tienes razón, la razón de aparecer en esta época es porque busco un aun guerrero, antiguo y poderoso el cual corresponde a esta carta — Sacando la carta de clase Lancer se la enseño a Dia quien poco a poco la se levantó de su lugar apuntándole con la lanza.

Dime Eli… ¿Sabes cómo se llama mi lanza? — La miraba fijo y firme demostrando su porte autoritario.

No… lo siento... no lo sé… — Bajo la mirada nuevamente triste.

Gáe Bolg, la lanza maldita que solo una diosa como yo puede poseer…. con la capacidad de aniquilar a uno o varios enemigos a la vez sin la capacidad de poder defenderse, su golpe es mortal e incurable —

Le tomo tiempo comprender y procesar en su mente eso, que estaba tratando de decirle Dia con exactitud, pero por más que le intentara una y mil vueltas al asunto no llegaba a una conclusión que le diera la respuesta correcta por lo que se quedó callada mirando aquella lanza que tenía un aspecto imponente y sinceramente sanguinario, no dudando en ningún momento en la veracidad de sus palabras, poco a poco regresaron a su mente las imágenes de Akihabara en llamas, sangre, muerte, destrucción a su paso por lo que escondió la mirada entre sus rodillas sollozando de tristeza y frustración pero Dia al ser una diosa de la muerte sintió pena y compasión por Eli acercándose con tranquilidad poniéndose de cunclillas para acariciar su cabello con la diestra suavemente.

Tu corazón… es noble, justo y bondadoso… a pesar de ser una mujer…. posees el ímpetu y la voluntad de proteger a tus seres queridos incluso si tu vida va de por medio… pero también comprendo que tengas miedo… miedo de fracasar… por lo que yo como una entidad divina que soy… no puedo dejar de lado eso… no solo soy la diosa de la muerte… también una formadora de guerreros, así que habré de ayudarte en sea cual sea tu misión —

Lo dices… de verdad…. ¿Eres una diosa que va a ayudarme aun a pesar de todo?, ¿Siendo alguien tan miedosa y débil? —

Te debilidad… es humana y común, muchos temen a lo que desconocen, incluso que hay después de la muerte o al simple hecho de morir, pero tu Eli posees algo que muy pocos poseen, una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable a pesar de tus miedos eso… yo lo respeto en un guerrero —

Eli se levantó de su lugar viendo una sonrisa de medio labio en Dia sintiéndose un poco confianza secándose sus lágrimas con la muñeca respondiendo a la sonrisa tranquilamente respondiendo a sus palabras.

Gracias por aceptar ayudarme… — Se acercó para tomar sus manos con calidez causando desconcierto en Dia quien no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

¿Qué es lo que amenaza a tu época Eli? — Buscando saber a qué se enfrentaría.

Avenger…. el servant maldito, aniquilo todo a su paso, mato a las personas de Akihabara y solamente quedamos una pequeña asociación de magos entre mis amigas y yo —

Inmediatamente Dia cambio su semblante a uno totalmente despiadado y deseoso de sangre apretando la lanza con su puño volviendo a mirar a Eli con una enorme determinación y voluntad de seguirla a todo momento por lo que le pidió que la llevara a su época, haciendo un hechizo el cual la tele transporto a la época actual apareciendo de un vórtice mágico el cual las dejo a un lado de la tienda Homura de la familia Kousaka o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, ya que estaba prácticamente solo quedaban los cimientos y el letrero incinerado entre los restos, las cosas no habían cambiado nada como si solo hubieran pasado segundos en aquella época. Dia observo el estado de Akihabara que a pesar de ser diferente a sus tierras era evidente la destrucción que Avenger provoco, todo por sumir el mundo en oscuridad.

Vaya…. con que tus deseos en cualquier época traen resultados fatales… pues… esta vez… voy a desaparecerte de la historia de la humanidad…—

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Pues aquí les traigo al siguiente dio Eli y Dia, hare todo lo posible para variar cada capítulo y no se vuelva algo completamente rutinario como simple, sin más que decir me despido buenas tardes**


	5. Chapter 5

**El gran orden**

" _Kanan Matsuura la honorable samurái"_

 **Kioto Japón, 1179**

El fin del reinado imperial de Takakura, un joven emperador que no pasaba los 10 años de edad siquiera Japón viva tiempos muy oscuros ya que diferentes clanes vivían en constantes combates, guerras civiles por el control del imperio porque consideraban a un niño indigno de ser el emperador de las tierras del lejano oriente, traían como consecuencia caos y muerte entre las diferentes provincias que había en el imperio. Los principales clanes que peleaban por el poder de la corona imperial eran: el clan Taira y Minamoto, de seguir así las cosas muy pronto todo se vendría abajo quedando solamente la anarquía, la sangre y la completa aniquilación del imperio de Japón. En un campo de tulipanes se encontraba la peli morada quien estaba inconsciente tras el viaje dimensional comenzando a despertar lentamente aturdida tomándose la cabeza tomándole unos segundos reaccionar viendo al horizonte, la ciudad de Kioto con sus grandes edificaciones, pero además podía ver a personas jalando carretas, arando campos de maíz, y pescando en algunos lagos en la lejanía.

Con levedad se fue levantando mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en Japón, pero no era el Japón del 2016 por lo que tenía que investigar que época era por lo que comenzó a caminar por aquel campo de tulipanes hasta que llego a una vía de transito de tierra caminando y mirando cada detalle a su alrededor. Las personas le veían con cierta curiosidad ya que no vestía con un atuendo tradicional de la época, llevándole su andar a un pequeño restaurante de comida al cual entro y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Las personas se le quedaban mirando por unos segundos hasta que una mesera se le acerco tranquilamente para tomar su orden.

Señorita… buenas tardes ¿Gusta ordenar algo? Tenemos un menú del día — Luciendo un kimono azul con un restampado de flores, sonrió con serenidad.

Eh… si… si no es mucha molestia, se lo agradecería mucho — Dándole una amena sonrisa cálida demostró su amabilidad.

Sera un placer señorita —

La mesera se retiró dejando a Nozomi mientras observaba el interior del restaurante, muy rustico y tradicional escuchando la conversación de algunos hombres que simple vista podría decirse que eran samuráis, por las espadas que llevaban a un costado, sus armaduras quienes bebían haciendo mucho alboroto causando molestia entre los demás comensales, pero lo dejaría pasar ya que lo que menos buscaba en ese momento eran problemas y lo que era más peligroso con guerreros armados.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la mesera regreso con un té verde y un plato de Yakiniku, que era su plato favorito, agradeciendo por la comida rezándole a los dioses para comenzar a comer tranquilamente sin llamar tanto la atención, pero los que sí lo hacían eran esos samuráis que estaban algo ebrios alardeando sus hazañas en combate y cada vez que podían manoseaban de manera muy lasciva a la mesera que pasara a un lado de la mesa. Llegaron a sobrepasarse con una provocando que uno de los comensales se levantara molesto intentando defenderla, pero simplemente fe derribado con rudeza desenvainando la espada apuntándole al pobre hombre con la punta de la hoja sonando prepotente.

¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos? Nosotros pertenecemos al clan Taira… si fuera tu no haría algo estúpido… porque nada me costaría…. cortarte el cuello estúpido — Sonriendo con autoridad comenzó a patear al pobre hombre.

Demuéstrale… que nadie puede hacerle frente a nuestro clan…— Otro de los guerreros totalmente ebrio le decía que le diera un castigo por su osadía.

El hombre en el suelo solamente se intentaba cubrir con sus manos mientras era brutalmente pateado en su abdomen y rostro para después ser levantado con brusquedad con los labios partidos, moretones en su piel incapaz de hacer algo ya que era considerado una falta de respeto que se castigaba con muerte a todo aquel que osara ponerle una mano encima a un miembro de ese clan tan afamado. Los demás miraban impotentes como era castigado de una manera inmisericorde e injusta el hombre siendo golpeado una y otra vez hasta que la miko no pudo soportarlo más acercándose hacia la escena embistiendo al agresor tumbándolo de golpe logrando llamar la atención de los demás que desenvainaron sus espadas con la clara intención de hacerle daño.

En ese momento Nozomi se daba cuenta que quizás había actuado de una manera un poco imprudente y a duras penas logro tomar un palo que había junto a una mesa que era una simple escoba.

Oh… jovencita… usted tiene agallas… debo reconocerlo… pero a juzgar por su atuendo usted no es de por aquí… debo informarle que cualquiera que ose enfrentarnos recibirá la muerte… así que si siente capacitada para pelear… no tendré compasión con usted— Escupiendo un poco de sangre adopto una posición de combate corriendo rápidamente hacia Nozomi.

Por otro lado ella estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que tomaba un "arma" para defenderse, en esos momentos le gustaría ser Umi ya que era la única capacitada para tener un enfrentamiento con espadas dado su entrenamiento en el dojo Sonoda, aunque intento lanzar un golpe el contrario con solo un golpe de tajo logro partir aquella escoba en 3 pedazos dejándole solamente una pequeña porción de la misma haciéndola retroceder, cuando todo parecía que iva a morir algo sorprendente sucedió en ese momento. Ya que otra espada de la nada salió para bloquear el ataque a medio camino escuchándose una voz suave que se dirigía a los presentes.

Ustedes son tan cobardes… como hacerle frente a una joven indefensa… me dan lastima… — Poco a poco camino hacia Nozomi una joven de cabellos del mismo tono que el suyo solo que con coleta de caballo, vestida con un traje de samurái blanco con pequeños toques rojizos y azules en algunas partes de la armadura, que a juzgar por su aspecto pesado era alguien de gran importancia en la época. — ¿Cuántas veces tendré que patear sus asquerosos traseros para que entiendan que el imperio jamás será gobernado por alguno de ustedes, ladrones… cobardes… asesinos… corruptos —

¡Comandante Matsuura! No puede ser…. ¡Mátenla! — Los restantes empezaron a rodearla preparados para matarla.

Mientras tanto Nozomi se hacia atrás mirando con atención lo que hacia esa joven de mirada violeta quien sonreía con completa confianza empuñando la espada con ambas manos lista para darles su merecido, los agresores rápidamente corrieron hacia ella pero con una destreza impresionante la comandante esquivo los ataques moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante que Nozomi no pudo verlo con claridad logrando dejar inconsciente a casi todos los samuráis dejando solamente al que intento matarla de pie. Este al ver tal hazaña sintió una gran rabia lanzándose al ataque intentando cortarle el cuello, pero simplemente logro encontrar la muerta al ser atravesado con la espada de la peli morada cayendo al suelo brotándole sangre de la boca maldiciéndola con sus últimas palabras a lo que ella solamente sonrió de medio labio sacudiendo su arma para limpiarla la sangre y enfundarla nuevamente.

¿Te encuentras bien jovencita? — Volteando hacia Nozomi quien estaba con los ojos abiertos tratando de dar crédito a lo que había paso… — ¿Eh? jovencita… ¿Hola? — Pasando su mano enfrente de ella haciéndola reaccionar de golpe.

¡Eh!... Si… disculpa… estoy bien… gracias por defenderme… — Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y la contraria rio de manera suave.

No te preocupes… esos vándalos del clan Taira… no se rinden… oh por cierto soy Kanan Matsuura… comandante del clan imperial Minamoto, un placer —

Extendió su mano tranquilamente esperando que Nozomi le correspondiera, esta última lo hizo sonriendo de manera amigable agradecida por su valor al defenderla de esos abusivos.

Tranquilamente Kanan le invito a que tomara asiento en una de las mesas ordenando un plato de ensalada de Wakame con un té de manzanilla, Nozomi en cambio seguía con el Yakiniku sin saber que decir o como hacerle platica ya que era una extraña en ese lugar y tiempo, por lo que pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que nuevamente Kanan con ese aire gentil y maduro comenzó a preguntar sobre ella, que es lo que hacía en Tokio o si buscaba a alguien en específico en esa gran ciudad pero era complicado de explicárselo, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que lo tomaría aquella valiente samurái, siendo posible que le tomara a loca o pensara que estaba contándole algún tipo de historia fantástica por lo que no sabía cómo empezar, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, sencillamente.

Pues… soy de una provincia lejana de Japón… lo que me trajo aquí… es bueno…. haber… como te lo explico… — Se tomó el mentón lentamente pensando en cómo decírselo.

Pareces ser una joven algo complicada… por cierto tu nombre ¿es? — Mirándole con atención logrando sonrojarla.

Nozomi Toujo… es mi nombre —

Kanan levemente rio con su actitud un poco infantil y tierna pero lejos de burlarse le demostraba que era alguien agradable y que su compañía era divertida.

Bueno veras… yo he venido a Tokio ya que me dijeron que aquí encontraría a una gran samurái que me ayudaría a vencerá un enemigo realmente poderoso y devastador… que fue capaz de matar a muchas personas y aniquilar mi hogar… — En ese momento Nozomi bajo la mirada apretando los puños

Comprendo — Poco a poco el ambiente se tornaba pesado

Veras… vine a esta época buscándote… yo provengo de otro tiempo… uno en el cual existió una guerra por el santo grial, tu eres un servant de la clase Rider, mi otro servant fue consumido… por Avenger…. el servant maldito — Juntando sus manos en manera de súplica y cerrando los ojos le imploro su ayuda — ¡Por favor Ayúdame! —

Kanan en ese instante se quedó completamente inmóvil y asombrada por la angustia como desesperación que sentía en Nozomi, con tan solo ver su actitud se daba cuenta que estaba hablando en serio además de que haberle nombrado a Avenger, una sensación de profundo pesar sentía dentro de sí, en su época ese ser… maldito y oscuro había ocasionado una de las mayores masacres en ese tiempo, llevando casi a todo el imperio a la ruina, muchos no sabían que principal benefactor del clan Taira era el mismo Avenger disfrazado como un noble de alto poder dentro del imperio, su lucha contra él era algo personal por lo que no podía negarse a ayudarle, su sentido de honorabilidad y lealtad con su país le impedían darle la espalda a alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

Kanan… ayúdame a detenerlo… si él logra destruir mi era… todas las líneas de tiempo y espacio se verán alteradas, quedando solamente el caos… te lo suplico —

Nozomi… hablemos en otro lugar…. aquí no… —

Está bien… —

Desanimada completamente terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta del restaurante y salieron hacia las caballerizas del mismo para hablar tranquilamente mientras Kanan acariciaba con la diestra el pelaje de su corcel, mirando de reojo a Nozomi quien no decía absolutamente nada hasta que se dirigió a ella tranquilamente.

¿Realmente crees que yo puedo ser de ayuda contra el en tu época?... Es un servant altamente peligroso… consume todo a su paso… a duras penas puedo mantenerlo a raya… —

Eres una gran guerrera… estaré halagada de ser tu master… Kanan —

Sacando la carta de clase Rider sonrió débilmente a lo que Kanan asintió con tranquilidad mientras afianzaban su pacto, poco a poco Nozomi comenzó a hacer un conjuro para regresar a su apoca siendo cubiertas con una luz incandescente tele transportándolas al 2016 apareciendo en los bosques afuera de la ciudad que estaban incinerados teniendo una panorámica completa de toda la devastación y desolación que había provocado "Todos los males del mundo", Kanan se daba cuenta con sus propios ojos que su poder y su odio hacia la humanidad al parecer no tenían algún tipo de limite.

No puede ser…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota el autor: Continuando con esta historia, les traigo a este dúo que muchos dirán que será explosivo, quien sabe a lo mejor podría ser que sí, más adelante se verá, sin más que agregar nos vemos buenas tardes**


	6. Chapter 6

**El gran orden**

 _Yoshiko Tsushima el antiguo demonio_

 **München, Alemania 1881**

La época de la revolución industrial estaba en su pleno apogeo en toda Europa, en la cual la maquina sustituiría el trabajo en las grandes fábricas, pero también una época en la cual una gran revolución armamentista estaba ocurriendo pero tan solo eso, ya que además era una época en la cual el ocultismo y oscurantismo estaba manifestándose por debajo de la mirada del hombre, donde grupos sectarios hacían ritos con los cuales buscaban la iluminación y el poder, donde la sangre, la muerte y el pánico predominaba de una manera sumamente extraña que los escépticos no podían comprender o justificar como es que sucedían dichos acontecimientos. Lentamente la luz volvía a la mirada de Umi quien desorientada se levantaba en un callejón oscuro en algún lugar desconocido donde ya había anochecido iluminando aquella fría noche la luz de la luna.

Recobrando sus fuerzas se levantó y apoyándose de la pared logro dar algunos pasos para salir de ese callejón encontrándose con una calle transitada por vehículos antiguos además de personas que vestían muy elegantes pero que claramente sus vestimentas correspondían a tiempos pasados. Dirigiendo su mirada a los costados miro algunos letreros de algunos edificios desconociendo el significado del idioma pero que ciertamente le era conocido.

Esto no es Japón…. Ni Akihabara mucho menos…. este lugar… posiblemente sea de alguna parte de Europa… quizás siglo XIX, pero ¿Dónde? — Caminando por las calles sin realmente un rumbo fijo deambulo por un buen rato hasta que vio en un gran edificio una bandera tricolor: negro, blanco y rojo. — Esa bandera... donde la he visto… ¡Oh! estoy en Alemania…. —

Finalmente había reconocido el lugar al cual fue enviada, ahora solamente le restaba cumplir con su misión de encontrar al servant clase caster, pero sería algo difícil ya que no hablaba para nada el idioma alemán por lo que siguió caminando tomando un periódico de un puesto para comenzar a hojearlo pero no entendía absolutamente nada, solamente miraba las fotografías en blanco y negro como un niño chiquito el que solo leía un libro por las imágenes que este contenía leyendo la palabra München deduciendo que quizás la ciudad era esa en la cual estaba. Siguiendo por un buen rato llego a una zona en la cual había una enorme fábrica textil caminando por fuera mirando como algunos trabajadores metían cargamentos a camiones hasta que de la nada se golpeó contra algo cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Pero… que…. — Se tomó la parte trasera del cuerpo con suavidad frunciendo el ceño escuchando una voz severa que le hablaba.

Dies ist das Privateigentum ... vayase jetzt oder ich werde gezwungen sein, Gewalt anzuwenden — Era un oficial alemán el cual estaba vigilando los alrededores armado con una cachiporra le miraba seriamente.

Disculpe…. no me fije por donde iba lo siento…. — Lentamente se levantaba haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, pero el oficial eso lo vio de mala manera.

Versuchen Sie, sich über mich lustig zu machen? ! Lange oder du wirst sehen! — Rápidamente levanto su arma para golpearla, pero la peli azul fue más ágil esquivando el golpe.

Aquel oficial tomo su silbato haciendo un pitido de alarma el cual hizo que más oficiales aparecieran, empezando a perseguirla a lo que ella comenzó a correr rápidamente por la calle huyendo de ellos, desconociendo la razón de ello, si no había hecho algo malo solamente tropezar con él, siguiendo así por un buen rato hasta que los logro perder adentrándose a una zona totalmente pobre que lucía peligrosa ya que las personas a pesar de su estado andrajoso como deprimente la veían con muy mala cara. Perdida totalmente el frio comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos mirando el cielo con algo de nostalgia y tristeza frotándose los antebrazos para darse calor adentrándose a la que era la zona pobre pero más peligrosa de la ciudad ya que ahí vivían muchos maleantes y gente totalmente enferma no solamente de salud si también mental, llegando el momento en que ya solamente había oscuridad a su alrededor incrementando su alterado estado hasta el punto de que cualquier sonido le ponía los pelos de punta.

Ya sin saber a dónde iva decidió sentarse en aquel frio suelo recargando la espalda en uno de los muros de aquellas casas "abandonadas" apoyando sus rodillas contra su rostro abrazándolas con sus brazos soltando un suspiro pesado cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Me pregunto cómo estarán las demás…. Kotori… espero que estés bien… —

Volviendo a suspirar de una manera más profunda se quedó en silencio algunos minutos hasta que escucho los silbatos de los oficiales que la perseguían muy cerca de ahí por lo que se levantó intentando ver si aparecían por alguna calle o algo, pero nada pasaba, aun así, no se quedaría ahí de brazos cruzados. Porque si la encontraban era completamente seguro que le darían una golpiza o la encerrarían en la cárcel por el delito de invadir propiedad privada. Corriendo de nueva cuenta por los alrededores miraba a muchos viejos vagabundos tratando de pedirle alguna limosna, niños caminando y jugando a pesar de su pobreza, pero también algunos adultos peleándose por las sobras que encontraban en la basura, hasta que la encontraron los oficiales acorralándola en un callejón sin salida.

¡Demonios!, ¡¿Ahora qué carajo hago?!, ¡Porque no me traje una espada de kendo conmigo… así podría hacerles frente a estos gorilas! — Mirando por todos lados intentando encontrar algo que pudiera usar como arma, pero no había nada útil.

Los oficiales se acercaban peligrosamente a ella moviendo sus cachiporras con esas sonrisas pedantes ya que estaban en mayoría numérica, Umi siendo una jovencita estaba en gran desventaja ante ellos, también se preguntaban de donde vendría ya que esas ropas no las conocían de alguna parte. Por otro lado, la peli azul buscaba alguna manera de escapar ilesa pero desgraciadamente las posibilidades eran mínimas, por no decir nulas quedándole únicamente tratar de escabullirse entre ellos y escapar.

Dando un respiro profundo cerro los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos de nueva cuenta corrió rápidamente hacia ellos comenzando a evadirlos con gran destreza y agilidad pero eso no fue suficiente ya que el ultimo logro tomarla de un brazo embistiéndola contra el suelo aprovechando esto los demás para empezar a tundirla a golpes escuchando burlas y risas por parte de ellos cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos protegiéndose de la golpiza que le estaban dando hasta que algo extraño sucedió, una neblina surgió de la nada ocultándola de la vista de sus agresores comenzando a arrastrarse algunos metros de ellos mientras ellos hablaban alterados intentando buscarla.

... Immer hungrig für die menschliche Gier und Macht ... sollten sie vernichtet werden — De entre las sombras una voz grave y algo mosntruosa les hablaba logrando asustarlos.

Unos segundos después un pequeño destello azul marino se vio entre la neblina para simplemente en unos segundos escucharse como algo los golpeaba rápidamente haciéndolos quejarse de dolor hasta que solo quedo un silencio sepulcral, disipándose la niebla lentamente viéndose una figura femenina de un aspecto un poco raro ya que sus ropas eran muy extravagantes: un sombrero de copa en la cabeza con 2 plumas negra, un moño en un chongo al lado izquierdo de su cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, un vestido color lila de una pieza con la falda abombada con pliegues blancos, una bufanda en su cuello que parecía un peluquín medias hasta las rodillas y botas que combinaban con su atuendo. Sus uñas eran de color rojo muy largas y su rostro estaba pintado de blanco con maquillaje negro y vino dándole un toque único a su apariencia física.

Que… que eres…. tu… — Fueron las únicas palabras de Umi quien estupefacta veía a sus agresores en el suelo con una herida en donde estaba su corazón — ¿Qué les hiciste? —

Oh… descuida…. solamente les arrebate la vida y descuida no tienes que agradecerme… quizás tú seas la siguiente en el menú —

Poco a poco unas alas negras con aspecto demoniaco aparecían a los lados mientras sus ojos de tono violetas se fijaban en los color ámbar de ella dibujándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un toque meramente diabólico asustándole al por mayor. Hubo un momento en que la desconocida desapareció para súbitamente aparecer delante de una muerta de pánico Umi quien se quedó paralizada en su lugar temblando sin poder gritar o reaccionar sintiendo como posaba una de sus garras alargadas sobre su mentón saboreándose sus labios con su lengua demostrando un gran éxtasis y ansias en aquella demoniaca faceta suya acercándose hacia ella lamiendo su mejilla con su lengua saboreando su piel para después simplemente alejarse de ella riendo con ese toque sarcástico y divertido que manifestaba como algo totalmente natural.

Fue cuando la aterrada peli azul perdió el conocimiento desmayándose, esto lo aprovecho la contraria para tomarla en brazos y desaparecer de ahí creando en la palma de su mano una pequeña llamarada azul formando un circulo a sus pies volviéndose llamas no dejando ningún rastro de ella, tiempo después volvería a recobrar el conocimiento encontrándose en una especie de cueva donde habían velas encendidas por todos lados dándole un poco de iluminación al lugar, viendo varios huesos como restos humanos por doquier, adentrándose a su nariz un funesto olor a putrefacción.

Donde estoy… que es ese olor…. por dios…. — Tapándose la nariz con una mano levantándose con sus nervios a flor de piel.

Si fuera tu no mencionaría ese nombre…. de nuevo…. o esta vez… si te matare… — Al escuchar esa voz volteo hacia atrás encontrándose a esa extraña chica sosteniendo un cráneo en la palma de su mano.

¡No me mates por favor!, ¡Te prometo irme de aquí! — Gritando a diestra y siniestra fue callada por la contraria quien le puso una mano en la boca invadiendo su espacio personal.

Jovencita… vamos a calmarnos ¿Ok? —Umi asintió casi con lágrimas en sus ojos — Bien… voy a quitarte la mano de la boca y cuando lo haga… me dirás quien eres, que haces aquí o que es lo buscas… ¿Ok? — La peli azul volvió a asentir nerviosa — Bien habla —

Mi nombre… es Umi Sonoda… fui… fui enviada a esta época… Busco a Tsushima Yoshiko…. ehm… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah si! La razón… es que Avenger ha devastado mi época actual…. necesito la ayuda del servant clase caster de esta época… el mío fue consumido por el… ha matado… destruido mi hogar… mi familia… mi ciudad… no queda nada, no quiero que acabe con el mundo… —

La contraria se tomó la mejilla con una mano mientras se tornaba su rostro serio y sombrío, generándose un brillo intenso en sus ojos quedándose callada por unos segundos.

Avenger…. comprendo…. Pues estas de suerte… soy quien buscas…. — Poco a poco una pintoresca sonrisa llena de soberbia mostraba. — Pero quiero que tengas algo en claro ¿Ok? Mi nombre es Yohane… ¡Yohane! —

Ok… ok… no te enojes…. entonces… vas a ayudarme… a salvar mi mundo…. — Cabizbaja apretaba los puños.

Pues si no hay opción…. Y como no hay alguien tan suficientemente astuta, inteligente y fuerte como yo… Te ayudare ¡Siéntete afortunada de que la gran Yohane te dará una mano! — Carcajeándose con mucha prepotencia ensanchando el pecho en aires de grandeza la miro con gran perversión — ¡Bien… seré tu servant ahora Master de que época provienes! —

2016… espera… ¡que… haces! —

Yoshiko con tan solo levantar un brazo creo una especie de pentagrama en el aire que se transformó en un agujero negro el cual rápidamente las trago desapareciendo de ahí como por arte magia, apareciendo de la nada en el interior del dojo Sonoda el cual tenía el techo caído, rápidamente Umi salió del lugar para ver aquella luna eclipsada y ese entorno apocalíptico de Akihabara mientras su servant le seguía de cerca.

Con que este es el poder que posees… "Todos los males del mundo" jejeje… si logro vencerte y consumirlo… seré invencible —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Yohane ¿Qué estarás pensando pilla?, jejeje estoy seguro que muchos este dúo les era inesperado pero bueno, soy alguien que se guarda siempre un az bajo la manga :v en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, buenas tardes**


	7. Chapter 7

**El gran orden**

 _Chika Takami la doctora monstruosa_

 **Londres, Inglaterra 1881**

Al igual que Umi, Honoka había sido tele transportada a 1881 pero en vez de Alemania, fue enviada a la capital del Reino Unido: Londres pero su caso fue meramente particular a las demás ya que ella en vez de despertar en medio de la nada lo haría de una manera diferente y un poco más tranquila en comparación a sus amigas, ya que el sonido de voces a su alrededor pero además de la nada comenzó a sentir como su mejilla era tocada por algo completa húmedo una y otra vez causando que recobrara el sentido abriendo los ojos encontrándose primeramente con una luz clara que le cegaba la vista. Colocando su mano sobre su rostro se levantó de golpe un poco alterada como confundida dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de oficina ya que había un escritorio con una lámpara antigua, una librería y un cuadro con el big ben y el parlamento inglés.

Poco a poco comprendía y recordaba lo que había pasado tomándose la cabeza para que parase el mareo escuchando el ladrido de un perro el cual le asusto haciéndole brincar y caer del sillón donde se hallaba recostada.

Disculpa… a Shiitake suele ser un poco juguetón — Poco a poco una voz le llamo encontrándose con una chica que vestía de una forma un tanto singular.

Donde… ¿dónde estoy? — Hablo entre cortado mirando a un pastor ingles blanco de orejas color café que estaba sentada enfrente de ella con la lengua de fuera ladrando como si estuviera saludando.

Si preguntas en que ciudad, Londres… el lugar, mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad… o por cierto soy la doctora Chika Takami.. un placer —

Mirando con más detalle a la chica, le pareció curiosa su ropa ya que traía puesta una gabardina abierta sobre puesta cubriendo su dorso, un chaleco café, camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, sus manos estaban enguantadas y además tenía en ambas un libro y un bolígrafo, sentada en un sillón enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas sonriendo de manera muy amigable, su cabello era color naranja y su mirada carmesí, la peli jengibre poco a poco se reincorporaba sentándose en el sillón mientras se aclaraba la garganta para responder a sus palabras de la misma manera, tranquila y respetuosa.

¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar? — mirándole con atención, la contraria tomaba una taza de té de una mesa de estar frente a ella dándole un pequeño sorbo.

Pues veras…. yo estaba dando un paseo como todos los días en el centro de la ciudad, junto a mis hermanas Shima y Mito, ademas paseaba a Shiitake cuando de repente vimos una luz en un callejón…. y lo que encontramos fue a ti desmayada por lo que te traje a este lugar — Su manera de ser era demasiado tranquila y serena, demostraba ser alguien fina y sumamente elegante.

Comprendo muchas gracias… pero creo que debo retirarme…. ¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad! —

Honoka poco a poco se levantó haciendo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad disponiéndose a salir del lugar, pero a al abrir la puerta encontró a 2 chicas parecidas a ella, pero con un aspecto más maduro, pero con muy pocos modales ya que la trataban de una algo grosera a Chika.

Con que ya despertó la chica, Hey enana… ya investigaste quien es…. — La que parecía mayor expreso casi con burla sus palabras seguida por la contraria.

Seguro se puso a experimentar con ella mientras estaba dormida… pobre… — Con decepción se expresó hacia la peli naranja.

En respuesta a eso la aludida hizo un mohín con sus labios un poco infantil sacándole la lengua a las mayores quienes se rieron de forma divertida entrando a esa oficina dejando unas bolsas en las cuales traían comida que habían comprado para merendar, Honoka no tenía tiempo que perder debía encontrar al servant clase Assasin de esa poca y volver cuanto antes a su época actual pero como era ya costumbre en ella, se había olvidado del nombre de este, pasando de lado de manera olímpica el hecho de se encontraba en el mismo lugar que aquel servant y que la peli naranja era quien estaba buscando. Intentaba de todas las maneras posibles zafarse de esa situación un poco bochornosa no por ella, sino por las constantes burlas que se tiraban aquellas 3 chicas, pero al menos no parecían molestarse en lo absoluto, dando a entender que era algo muy común en ellas como si fueran una familia.

Al verse acorralada, no había manera de poder salir de ahí por lo que rio con completa resignación aceptando la invitación que quedarse comer, para su suerte lo que habían traído eran dulces, lo que más le gustaba comer en este mundo por lo que los comería con muchísimo gusto demostrando su entusiasmo en su semblante.

Veo que te gustan los dulces… por cierto cómo te llamas…. — Chika sentía curiosidad de saber su nombre por qué había aparecido súbitamente de la nada en Londres.

Mi nombre es Honoka Kousaka jejeje…. es un placer conocerles…. por cierto estos dulces están deliciosos — Sus ojos brillaban ya que el exquisito sabor de aquellos dulces era algo digno de alabar para su paladar.

Y de dónde provienes…. —

La curiosidad de la mirada escarlata de aquella joven era más que notable, encontrando una gran disyuntiva ya que como era una chica fuera de lugar a esa poca quizás la tomarían como una loca o posiblemente como alguien que practicase alguna especie de brujería o si corría con mucha suerte que era un 50 – 50 de probabilidad creerían que vendría del futuro pero era ya una situación dejada a la suerte, por lo que poco a poco bajo la mirada mostrando desánimo y tristeza porque igualmente recordaba su hogar, sus amigas, su familia…. por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo muy evidente preocupando a las otras chicas quienes se acercaron hacia ella mirándole con suma atención. Al darse cuenta de ella seco rápidamente sus lágrimas con una mano para voltear a verles, tomando un respiro hondo se dispondría a contarles toda la historia.

Verán… yo provengo… de una época diferente a esta, una época la cual está en una situación muy catastrófica, soy aprendiz de magus… participe en un ritual mágico llamado "La guerra del santo grial" donde yo y otras 8 chicas… por cierto todas son mis amigas…. luchamos por obtener aquel cáliz sagrado y místico con el cual podría concedernos un deseo a la ganadora —

¿Qué es lo que paso entonces?

Pues verás… nosotras participamos… yo por desgracia…. fui una de las perdedoras… pero eso no fue todo…. —

Apretando sus puños con fuerza su seño se fruncía en muestra de frustración e impotencia porque eso no era lo peor, lo más catastrófico estaba a punto de venir.

Continua Honoka —

A pesar de haber perdido a mi servant… un espíritu heroico antiguo invocado para darnos la victoria en el combate, cuando ya estaba a punto de ganar una algo paso… liberamos del grial a un servant... el servant maldito Avenger mejor conocido como "Angra Mainyu" es decir todos los males del mundo y el mundo comenzó a ser consumido por una gran oscuridad, la flora, la fauna, las personas de Akihabara… fueron aniquiladas de las maneras más atroces… solamente dejando sangre y muerte a su alrededor —

En ese momento de alguna manera el ambiente se comenzó a tornar sumamente pesado, pidiéndole Chika a las mayores que se retiraran para poder hablar traquealmente con aquella chica, por supuesto se negarían a hacerlo de buenas a primeras pero a regañadientes logro convencerlas de hacerlo quedando finalmente solas Chika y Honoka en esa oficina, siendo el único que les acompañaba Shiitake siendo la mascota de la familia entendería muy poco o nada la conversación que tendrían aquellas jóvenes en ese momento, nuevamente se sentaría en aquel sillón cruzándose de brazos y piernas mirando seriamente la peli naranja a la peli jengibre quien no comprendía que estaba sucediendo o porque lo había hecho eso, no dijo nada malo… estaba segura que no lo había hecho pero no era por eso que lo hizo, si más bien para hablar con más privacidad y soltura. Tranquilamente carraspeo la voz para volver a tomar la palabra en ese preciso momento.

Mis disculpas… por haber sacado a Shima y Mito de la oficina… son mis hermanas… yo soy la doctora Chika Takami… mis disculpas si no me presenten de la manera más correcta — Se disculpó ante su falta de respeto.

La doctora… Chika Takami…. ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres la doctora Chika Takami quien tiene un serio problema de personalidad? — Sorprendida ante aquella presentación lentamente se levantó de su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos.

A tus servicios… Chika Takami… servant clase Assasin —

Saliendo de su asombro lentamente se acercó hacia ella para tomarle de las manos con fuerza mirándole con suplica, causando una sensación de lastima en Chika quien solamente sonrió de medio labio tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo ante su pena poco a poco se alejó para mirarse frente a frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el fondo de aquella habitación mirando su reflejo con mucho disgusto, lentamente frunció el ceño para volver a ver a aquella master quien esperaba que le fuera a ayudar pero tenía que saber los riesgos de volverse su servant, deba tener en cuenta lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser si ella no estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para serlo, ya que al primer error que pudiera cometer, no solo ella sino todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor correría gran peligro si perdía el control de su ser.

¿Sabes porque muchos creen que posee un alter – ego o un serio problema de personalidad? — Tomándose el rostro con su mano mirándole de una forma muy intimidante y algo sombría.

Por supuesto Honoka negó con la cabeza, como era de esperarse por lo que Chika respondería a su propia interrogante.

Mi poder y mi fuerza, en un punto crítico pueden perder el control, siéndome incapaz de poder mantener el juicio o una visión de la realidad por lo cual me sería más que imposible identificar amigo o enemigo, así que si estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo seré tu servant en esa luchar contra Avenger… solo quiero saber de qué época provienes — Su semblante aun permanecía frio y sombrío, pero Honoka no sentía miedo, ante aquellas advertencias sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo perfectamente.

Tratare de hacer lo mejor posible… para no equivocarme o perjudicarte… te doy mu palabra… y provengo del 2016 — Demostrando una gran determinación poco a poco se acercó hacia ella lentamente.

Ante eso la servant se sintió aliviado pro lo que camino unos pasos hacia la biblioteca sacando un libro el cual era una lleva con el cual un pasadizo secreto se abrió mostrando unas escaleras que descendían a un piso subterráneo por el cual comenzó a descender pidiéndole a Honoka que le acompañara. La peli jengibre aun con dudas se acercó a ella para descender por ese camino el cual estaba casi oscuro porque gracias a una antorcha que llevaba la contraria podrían ver el camino, terminando de descender a lo que parecía una especie de laboratorio donde tenía un sinfín de materiales, frascos, placas de Petri entre otras cosas llamando la atención de Honoka quien trataba de acercarse a uno de esos artefactos, pero la doctora la detuvo tomándole la muñeca mirándole atentamente.

Sé que la curiosidad puede ser mucha a veces… pero este ha sido mi trabajo de años… mucha gente depende de mí, así que por favor no toques nada… — Poco a poco la paro en lo que pareció ser un circulo de alquimia.

¿Qué haces? — Mirando con curiosidad que tomaba una especie de runa la cual comenzaba a brillar no dándole tiempo de reaccionar ya que esta liberaba un destello que le dejaba ciega por algunos segundos.

Cuando este desaprecio se encontraban en alguna parte de Akihabara encontrando el caos y destrucción que había causado Avenger, tal y como lo había dejado Honoka, Chika estaba impresionada por los alcances que podría tener la ambición de aquel servant que poco a poco exclamo con suavidad.

Vaya así que el 2016… está siendo marcado como el fin de la humanidad…. entonces hay mucho que limpiar… vamos master… —

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Hoy fue el turno de las líderes de cada grupo, podrán ser un buen equipo a pesar de las limitaciones de Chika, eso les beneficiara o perjudicara a la postre… descúbranlo más adelante, buenas tardes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El gran orden**

 _Ruby Kurosawa, la emperatriz de Persia_

 **Imperio Persa, 334 A.C.**

Las grandes planicies rocosas, envueltas por un vasto manto de arena cubrían las tierras áridas de los territorios que comprendían uno de los grandes imperios de la antigüedad que se extendía desde el oeste cubriendo parte de una de las más grandes civilizaciones del mundo antiguo y rival de este gran imperio, Grecia bajando hacia las tierras de África en Egipto hacia el sur pasando hacia el este cubriendo Asiria, Media y yendo mas allá hacia las fronteras con la India, Persia la ciudad capital de este gran Imperio era una ciudad completamente amurallada, donde se decía que habían enormes palacios de oro, grandes edificaciones que superaban a la época pero además un sinfín de hermosos jardines, un gran paraíso a fin de cuentas gobernado por una emperadora joven pero que tenía un gran temperamento a pesar de su edad, una voluntad inquebrantable y que no contemplaba piedad alguna sobre sus enemigos, venerada por muchos, respetada por otros, temida por aquellos que le hacían frente. Dueña de uno de los ejércitos más grandes y poderosos de toda Asia.

El clima en esas tierras era demasiado húmedo, pero con un sol infernal y específicamente el lugar al cual había sido llevado Nico Yazawa quien lentamente recobraba el sentido estando en medio de la nada en el desierto, sin ni una sola alma que le pudiera ayudar, bajo un sol abrumador que con el paso del tiempo le haría estragos a su condición física.

Donde…. estoy… que es este… lugar…. ¿Por qué el calor es tan insoportable? — Esas fueron sus primeras palabras al despertar, poco a poco comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo completamente fijo.

Perdida, confundida y con una insufrible sed deambulo por el desierto, por varias horas llegando prácticamente al límite de su deprimente condición física porque algo que quedaba absolutamente claro era que Nico no se destacaba por tener una gran condición física o resistencia a varios ambientes y temperaturas pasándole eso factura al quedar inconsciente y cayendo en la arena por una pendiente inclinada hasta que llego al fondo de este siendo casi totalmente cubierta por la arena. Otro rato paso antes de que unos exploradores persas la vieran y la sacaran.

Desconociendo su atuendo, dudaron por unos segundos en si debían dejarla morir en el desierto o llevársela con ellos, pero tuvieron compasión de ella ya que la veían como una niña abandonada por lo que la montaron en uno de los caballos dirigiéndose al este a gran velocidad atravesando el desierto. Para cuando Nico despertó el sol de frente a sus ojos le dejo cegada levantándose de golpe para ver con sus ojos carmesí que se encontraba en una especie de campamento militar amordazada de manos y piernas.

¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡¿Cómo es que llegue a este lugar y más importe… porque estoy amordazada como animal?! — Con esa actitud soberbia comenzó a gruñir y vociferar como comúnmente lo hacía intento desatarse, pero el nudo era muy apretado. — ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Yo no soy un animal para que me tengan amarrada! —

Tanto escándalo estaba causando que logro llamar la atención de algunos soldados que se acercaron a ella portando armaduras ligeras cubiertas con placas metálicas en el torso, pantalones de cuero grueso, y un turbante en la cabeza descubierto de la cara con un casco reforzado con acero, con unos escudos de diferentes formas y estampados de un material grueso, además de lanzas y espadas, como algunos cuchillos y hachas colgando del cinturón de la cintura. Dichos soldados se le quedaban mirando de una forma intimidante, seria y fría siendo suficiente para calmar la rabieta de la pelinegra quien se quedó quieta sintiendo temor por su vida.

'araa nihayat aistayqazat ... — Uno de esos soldados, luciendo una armadura más pesada e imponente se acercó poniéndose de cunclillas delante de la menor.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¡Suéltenme, no pueden tener a la gran Nico amarrada como un animal, háganlo ahora! — Lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que no estaba en posición de exigir, si seguía con ese plan era seguro que la asesinarían.

la 'ahad yafham ma yaqulu, rubma? — El hombre frente a ella miro a los demás soldados y estos negaron ante su interrogante.

qayid ... naqum bih mae dhlk hal naeud 'iilaa alssahra' 'aw 'iilaa qiam samuwwikum rubi? — Respondio uno de los soldados mirando hacia Nico quien no entiendia ni una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Lentamente se alejó de Nico regresando con los soldados mientras la dejaban sola gritando y maldiciéndolos por hacerlo dirigiéndose a una tienda en donde se encontraba una gran mesa en la cual estaba extendido un mapa del mundo antiguo donde había varias piezas de oro simulando tropas en formaciones especificas mientras lo miraban con sumo detenimiento y calma. Discutiendo sobre temas militares ya que en ese tiempo estaban en guerra con el ejército insurgente Macedonio de Seira Kazuno que estaba tomando algunas provincias del imperio, era de suma importancia el detener su paso o podrían ser castigadas por Ruby siendo ejecutadas y empaladas sus cabezas en lanzas y tirados sus restos en el desierto, para que los buitres se los comieran. Pero a pesar de ser menor en número aquel ejercito griego ya habían tomando control de los territorios cercanos al rio Granico, habían avanzado y vencido a fuerzas de Ruby en las montañas cerca de Siria, se apoderaron de Egipto y fundaron la ciudad de Alejandría. Era cuestión de tiempo para que sus tropas fueran creciendo con soldados persas capturados o desertores al imperio, eso no lo podían permitir.

Desesperados por tratar de encontrar una solución no se dieron cuenta que una caravana real se acercaba, con al menos 10 elefantes, 100 efectivos de caballería, 200 de infantería y 500 carruajes con arqueros, liderados por un gran trono andante en una plataforma de oro el cual era desplazado por varios esclavos persas en el cual estaba postrando una joven de cabellos rojizos en 2 trenzas, ojos tono turquesa quien poseía ropas finas con muchos colgantes de oro y piedras preciosas, un colgante en el cuello con un zafiro color miel en un medallón incrustado, pulseras de oro y diamantes en cada muñeca, una falda de tono vino la cual cubría sus costado con un cinturón con cadenas colgándole, por ultimo 2 botas persas brillantes de oro y plata quien miraba hacia el frente con aburrimiento apoyando una mano en su mentón.

! ya rabba, qafilat al'iimbraturat qadimat! — Alarmado un joven sirviente entro con un gesto muy preocupado dándole el informe a sus soldados que su alteza real se acercaba.

Todos en ese momento sudaban frio ya que ella ya había dado su palabra que, si fallaban en su misión, les costaría la vida por lo que pensaron rápido como poder explicarse sin que eso les costara que les cortaran la cabeza, pero ninguna idea era lo suficientemente convincente, finalmente la caravana se detuvo adoptando una formación de descanso la guardia real de Ruby descendiendo esta del trono usando una escalera de esclavos para llegar a tocar el suelo. Acompañada de sus comandantes de mayor rango se adentró al campamento mientras todos a su paso hacían una reverencia en señal de sumisión, llegando a donde se encontraba su subordinado con sus consejeros militares quienes al verla detrás de él se pusieron de rodillas con el rostro contra el suelo muertos realmente de miedo, temblando y sudando frio.

hasanana ... qayd, la bd li min taqdim taqrir ean dhlk maqduniaan almutamarridin alshshabab ... laqad qtlu؟— Aunque era menor en estartura, su mirada fría, ese tono de voz severo y demandante podía hacer pequeño a cualquiera.

hasanana fira ... smwkm ... aistimrar Seira litahqiq taqaddam ... dakhil al'iimbiraturiat wlknna nabdhul kl juhd mmkn liwaqf dhlk ... nahn desplagado aledyd min jahafil ladayna fi bahthihim — Con cada palabra el gesto de miedo y preocupación se acrecentaban en el hombre, Ruby fruncio el ceño cruzándose de brazos escuchándole.

taqsad 'annah hatta 'annahum lm qutiluu 'aw 'asarru 'aw hatta rijalikm? — Su mirada turquesa se tornaba profunda hacia aquel comandante quien ya no sabía que decir o como excusarse ante su fracaso.

lkannana ln ... ealaa 'ay hal, ladayk kalimat baladi bi'annani sawf yuslim rasih ealaa tubbiq mmin fidd — Poco a poco la pelirroja se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí susurrándole algo a su general de alto rango.

Rápidamente el junto a sus hombres desenvainaron las espadas mientras los otros gritaban e imploraban misericordia, pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo los ejecutaron cortándole el cuello a cada uno dejando caer sus cuerpos a la arena manchándola de rojo mientras Ruby dialogaba con otro de sus hombres mientras pasaban a un lado de Nico siguiendo con su plática como si ella no existiera o si estuviera ahí, esto para la pelinegra ya era demasiado, suficiente había soportado con que la tuvieran como un león enjaulado en ese lugar para que aquella pelirroja de porte y aspecto sanguinario como atroz le diera la espalda así como así. Por lo que a duras penas logro ponerse en pie estando amarrada para comenzar la llamar la atención de Ruby que se detuvo al sentir como una pequeña lluvia de arena le salpico en todo su cuerpo que ella consideraba inmaculado, algo simplemente divino.

De golpe volteo la mirada Nico demostrando su molestia, pero además aquellos guardas que estaban escoltándola con un alto reflejo se movilizaron para tenerla amenazada con la punta de sus espadas y lanzas asuntándola a la pobre idol número 1 del mundo quien termino de vuelta en el suelo gracias a que la fuerza en sus rodillas se desvaneció de golpe temblando su cuerpo con miedo total cerrando los ojos balbuceando palabras sin sentido alguno.

alaintizar ... — Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció la menor pelirroja levantando su diestra deteniendo a sus soldados, acercándose a Nico para encararla cara a cara — min 'ant —

Perdón… niñita…. no entiendo tu idioma… así que será mejor que hables en uno que pueda entenderte… —

¿Quién eres? —

El cambio drástico del idioma la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que cuando se estaba reincorporando volvió a caer asustándose al punto del colapso por lo que comenzó a tartamudear.

Nico… Yazawa…. ¿tu? —

Ruby Kurosawa…. Emperatriz del imperio más poderoso de toda Asia ¡El imperio Persa! —

La pelirroja de coletas comenzó a vanagloriarse y no era para menos, era la chica más poderosa de esas tierras por lo que estaba en su derecho de alardear como quisiera, pero esto a Nico le tomo unos segundos asimilar ya que le era un poco molesto que se hallara con alguien con un ego mucho peor que el suyo y más siendo una niña… no es como si nico no lo pareciera, pero el punto aquí era que tenía una misión por lo que no había tiempo que perder.

Disculpa… puedes soltarme…. Veras… he venido… a tu imperio… porque da la casualidad que busco al servant clase Berserker de esta época, aunque no lo creas vengo de otro tiempo, Avenger en mi época ha desolado mi hogar, consumió todo ser viviente que hallara su paso corrompiéndolo… prácticamente no tengo nada…. vengo a pedir la ayuda del guerrero o guerrera… de esta época para que me ayude a lidiar con el — Poco a poco bajo la mirada en señal de estar afligida y necesitada en verdad.

Ruby al escuchar la palabra "Avenger" algo en su interior comenzó a darle cosquillas, era una sensación de iría, de odio y de deseos de sangre, venganza, destrucción, ella era el servant clase Berserker que buscaba la pelinegra, el servant maldito era una piedra en su zapato, como una cucaracha que no podía erradicar por lo que se alejó de Nico para tomar unas hachas doradas mucho más grandes que ella para nuevamente acercarse a ella y dar un zarpazo a sus amarres para liberarla.

Demuéstrame… que lo dices es verdad… Nico…. — A lo que la pelinegra le mostro su respectiva carta de clase, Ruby lentamente le dio la espalda para apretar el mango de las hachas.

Me…. crees… — Con mucha incertidumbre pronuncio esas palabras la pelinegra, para recibir una rápida respuesta.

Llévame a tu época… y veremos qué tan duro es "Todos los males del mundo"

Ante esas palabras Nico uso un hechizo para tele transportarlas con su sello de comando como master para desaparecer en un haz de luz esmeralda apareciendo en instantes el interior de su casa en su habitación, el regresar ahí para ella era algo sumamente melancólico, Ruby se acercó hacia la ventana y corroboro que era cierto, Akihabara era un caos total, lo único que hizo fue sonreír como una maniática.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Lamento la tardanza, como estoy con mis tramites de titulación de maestria perdí un poco el hilo en la historia, pero hare todo lo posible por seguirla con regularidad, que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**El gran orden**

" _Mari Ohara, La doncella de Orleans"_

 **Chinon, Francia 1429**

Fuertes vientos corrían en un otoño frio en tierras francesas ya que vivían tiempo difíciles donde guerras civiles ocurrían a diestra y siniestra mermando un reino que en años anteriores era sumamente poderoso, el afamado "Delfín" rey de Francia tenía muchos enemigos que lo querían muertos, incluso algunos de tantos fueron alguna vez parte de su propio ejército y guardia real. En la región central de Francia en la ciudad de Chinon se decía que el rey estaba escondido de sus enemigos en el gran castillo ubicado en la zona llamada Loira, pero esto no fue impedimento para que un batallón liderado por una mujer de gran porte y presencia, que se ganó el respeto de muchos comandantes militares y políticos estaba asediando las grandes murallas de este con armamento pesado, llevando ya varios días en esa tarea.

Mari Ohara, era su nombre… una mujer impredecible, sin ningún tipo de tapujo en sus acciones, recta y directa en lo que piensa, dice y hace había sufrido una gran traición por parte del rey en una de las tantas cruzadas que había emprendido en tierras británicas, terminando incluso presa y condenada a muerte pero gracias a su astucia logro escapar de prisión, armarse con un ejército de leales soldados que le siguieran hasta ese lugar para atrapar al rey y hacerle pagar por su osadía, pero eso para cualquiera desde un punto de vista objetivo era algo suicida ya que muy pocos o nadie prácticamente tendría las agallas de hacerle frente a Carlos VII. Ya que el rey francés se le conocía la fama de ser alguien completamente sanguinario y despiadado con todo aquel que le hiciera frente, sin importar de quien se tratase.

Por otro lado, colina arriba en una zona boscosa yacía Hanayo inconsciente, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo ya que el constante eco de los cañones de batalla como las explosiones causaban que el suelo bajo ella vibrase al punto de hacer que volviera en si algo desorientada, reincorporándose con la vista borrosa hasta que finalmente logro recobrar la consciencia completa poniéndose nerviosa.

Pero donde estoy…. Rin…. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Rin! — Desesperada la castaña comenzaba a buscarla con la mirada, pero solo había arboles por doquier en ese bosque.

Tanta fue su desesperación que termino tropezando con una raíz en el suelo perdiendo sus lentes por un momento, su angustia era tal que faltaba poco para que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero se mantuvo fuerte logrando tomar nuevamente sus lentes corriendo hacia el lugar del cual provenían esas explosiones, siendo más claro para ella el ruido de metal chocando entre sí como de gritos de dolor y de combate de personas, ya que al final logro salir del bosque viendo a lo lejos como desde la orilla de una laguna un ejército usaba catapultas, arqueros con flechas en llamas para derribar los muros de un gran castillo en una isla en el centro de la laguna que parecía un gran fuerte por lo grande que era, en un punto centro había un puente en el cual parte de ese ejército intentaba pasar para llegar a las puertas de la muralla y traspasarlas pero estas tenían una gran defensa ya que arqueros y ballesteros la protegían a capa y espada impidiendo así el paso. Hanayo no comprendía para nada que estaba pasando, pero tomando valor siguió caminando hacia ese lugar, pero era casi encaminarse a una muerte segura ya que una flecha perdida o algunos escombros podrían impactarla. En eso vio como una especie de ariete se acercaba por el punto a las puertas golpeando estas al menos unas 3 veces hasta partirlas en 2 logrando asediar la zona pasando al punto crítico de la batalla, pero tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta que una roca había salido disparada hacia su ubicación dándose cuenta de ello a pocos metros.

¡No puede ser! ¡Que alguien me ayude! — Gritaba desesperadamente al ver como ese proyectil estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

Solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos frunciendo el ceño quedándose estática esperando el final, pero fortuitamente sintió un empujo que la aventó unos metros hacia adelante abriendo los ojos viendo como aquella roca pasaba de largo impactando contra aquel campo verde dejando destrozos a su paso, tardándose unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que escucho una voz que se dirigía hacia ella desconocida y en un idioma que no comprendía.

Tu te sens bien? — Replico un soldado que estaba su lado protegiéndola de las flechas con un escudo de plata.

…..… —

Sortez d'ici ou je vais te tuer! ! 'Ll vous couvrir! — El soldado tomo su mano y le ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a correr para buscar algún lugar seguro.

Corriendo por su vida tal cual entre soldados luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, cadáveres y charcos de sangre corrían, hasta logro llevarla hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla en un campamento el cual estaba bien resguardado en donde nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño alguno pasando, pasando varias horas viendo desde la lontananza como ambos ejércitos lucharon hasta el anochecer siendo momento de que regresara el que intentaba atravesar las puertas del castillo, entrando muchos heridos pero ya en este punto eran una minora ya que habían sufrido incontables bajas. La castaña de ojos violetas solamente con pesar bajaba la mirada ya que tenía un enorme sentido de nobleza que le hacía sentir tristeza incluso sin saber nada de ellos, pero también logro ver como entraba entre esos soldados una joven de cabellera larga rubia, portando una armadura de plata con tela azulada recubierta de cuero en las partes de los brazos y antebrazos, con una espada larga con la hoja totalmente ensangrentada en la diestra y en la zurda un estandarte manchado de logo y sangre, dirigiéndose hacia una casa de campaña unos metros hacia adelante. Hanayo de forma extraña sintió el deseo de acercarse a ella, siendo la única mujer entre hombres quería saber que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo.

¿Qué hago?, ¿Quisiera saber quién es ella? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estaban luchando? pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar…. —

Caminaba de un lado a otro llamando la atención sin quererlo, los soldados que aún quedaban la miraban con seriedad e intriga total ya que no reconocían sus atuendos de algún lugar por lo que se acercaron a ella para intentar calmarla parándose delante suyo logrando llamar la atención de Hanayo quien solo empeoraba más y más su nerviosismo al grado de ponerse un poco – mucho paranoica.

Désolé ... Mlle Encontra bien? — Uno de los soldados intento tocarla, pero ella se asustó tanto que dio un manotazo grosero a la actitud de aquel soldado que no dudo en desenvainar la espada junto a sus compañeros.

¡Oh.. discúlpeme! ¡Por favor! ¡No quise hacer eso lo siento de verdad! — Ella intentaba disculparse, pero el contrario junto a los suyos no se lo tomaron tan bien.

Mlle Quize être gentil avec toi ... mais je vois qu'il est impoli .. peut-être que je devrais lui apprendre un leccuion modal—

Aquellos hombres se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella sin ningún tipo de intención de ser amables o siquiera caballerosos siguiendo con empujones entre ellos mientras ella pedía ayuda de manera desperada hasta que la derribaron de forma brusca terminando por amanearla con la punta de la espada en la yugular, fue ahí cuando su desesperación, miedo y angustia crecieron tanto que comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, demostrando ese lado débil e inocente que poseía como un perro asustadizo que para cuando estaba a punto de atentar contra su vida, aquel soldado que le salvo la vida llego a su auxilio chocando la hoja de su espada contra la hoja de su agresor causando conmoción entre los demás quienes murmuraban cosas entre si y miraban atentos aquella escena un poco extraña pero muy peculiar. Lo que siguió de eso fue una discusión entre compañeros de armas que termino con un duelo mano a mano entre ellos.

Hanayo intentaba hacer que pararan pero como no podían entender lo que decía ninguno le hacía caso hasta que finalmente en medio del duelo entre ambos soldados una 3er espada se metió al combate haciendo que las otras salieran disparadas hacia los aires golpeando el suelo estrepitosamente escuchándose una voz severa que les recriminaba su actitud.

! Vous 2! ! Je dois faire! —

Comandante Ohara... perdone nuestra insolencia... —

Seule l'adrénaline était notre corps tirant—

La misma joven estaba delante de todos, pudiéndose notar esa mirada color oro, con un toque lleno de determinación y fortaleza causar intimidación en los soldados que con tan solo un movimiento de la espada empuñada en la diestra fue más que suficiente para que ellos abandonaran el lugar dirigiéndose a puestos de vigilancia algunos y otros simplemente a descansar ya que el día había sido completamente agotador. En el momento que solamente quedaron aquella joven y Hanayo un silencio algo pesado se gestó en un ambiente turbulento por la guerra y la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla, que se podían sentir como si cuchillas delgadas y afiladas cortaran la tranquilidad de la noche, aun así la desconocida se acercó hacia ella empezando a hablar de nueva cuenta.

Lamento lo que hicieron mis hombres… mi nombre es Mari Ohara… soy una comandante de fuerzas rebeldes… que buscan derrocar al rey Carlos "El delfín de Francia" — Haciendo una reverencia respetuosa la dejo sin palabas por unos segundos.

Espera…. ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar el mismo idioma que yo? — Era casi imposible que eso pudiera suceder — ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Francia? —

Es correcto… es el año 1429… dime ¿Tu no vienes de estas tierras? quizás suene algo descarriado, pero quizás tampoco de estas tierras— Se tomó el mentón pensativo Mari mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza—

Ehm… no… quiero decir si…. bueno es complicado…. veras yo provengo del año 2016…. vengo de una época donde existen magos que luchan por el santo grial… con sirvientes, héroes del pasado que influyeron en la historia humana, me enviaron a buscar al servant clase Ruler de esta época, ya que en el futuro… el mío fue aniquilado por Avenger… Angra Mainyu y ha causado un desbalance critico en mi tiempo, causando que una nueva edad oscura surja… debo… detenerlo —

Solo eso basto para hacer que Mari se tornara fría en su totalidad mirándole con detenimiento y de manera firme levantando la espada para apuntar hacia arriba.

Ese maldito…. gracias a él, en esta época… fui traicionada por el rey que tanto serví, al que le di mi vida y ahora desea mandarme a la hoguera… pero el malnacido me quito todo lo que tenía… no tengo nada… por eso quiero matarlo…. Pero veo que tu situación es más grave y supongo que el rey Carlos puede esperar… así que cuentas con mi apoyo para acabar con esa gran maldad —

Un enorme alivio llegaría a aquella master inexperta y temerosa al haber logrado convencerla sin mucho esfuerzo, si bien recordaba quien fue ella en la historia del hombre, estaba convencida completamente que lograría acabar con las intenciones de Avenger serían detenidas tajantemente además de que no estaba sola, sus amigas también la apoyarían por lo que no había nada que temer realmente. La confianza regresaba a Hanayo quien poco a poco miro su sello de comando en su diestra sacando un colgante en forma de corazón el cual funcionaba como catalizador arcaico formando un circulo debajo de ellas, un símbolo de alquimia el cual era un triángulo con un ojo en el centro que brillo enormemente tele transportándolas en cuestión de segundos a la actualidad, apareciendo desde el mismo triangulo que se formó en el suelo cerca de la estación del tren la cual estaba desquebrajada de los rieles. Mari miro todo con mucha nostalgia y tristeza caminando unos pasos para mirar más a detalle la zona.

Que dios… nos ampare —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Al fin pude actualizar, no pensé que la universidad me tuviera tan fregado pero ya estoy en el último jalón, ya tendré unos días para al menos terminar esta historia, disculpen las molestias a quien sigan esta historia, buenas tardes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El gran orden**

" _You Watanabe, la escudera"_

 **Florencia, Italia 1492**

La última de las jóvenes master's que faltaba para poder luchar contra Avenger en el año 2016 era Rin Hoshizora, pero en su caso no tendría ningún tipo de adversidad que superar ni mucho menos que estar luchando por sobrevivir ya que había llegado a una época en la que todo era sumamente tranquilo, donde la era de la ilustración predominaba, donde inventores y científicos causaban impacto con sus progresos en pro de ayudar a la humanidad. Todo le sería mucho más sencillo a ella ya que había llegado de manera afortunada al lugar donde se encontrar el ultimo servant, la clase Shielder que como tal no tenía las grandes capacidades como los otros, este era de una clase nueva y experimental, ¿Por qué? ya que este no era un espíritu heroico como tal si no era una persona entrenada tanto física como espiritualmente para poder albergar en sí misma la esencia de un espíritu heroico adaptar sus habilidades a su cuerpo, pudiendo utilizarlas como si fueran propias.

La peli naranja poco a poco comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia al escuchar 2 voces que decían cosas que no comprendía del todo, abriendo los ojos lentamente e intentando levantarse de lo que aparentemente era una cama. Cuando recobro el conocimiento se dio cuenta que estaba en una extraña habitación muy rustica como de la edad media ya que todo era muy antiguo, los adornos, las pinturas e incluso la forma en la cual estaba conformada.

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? — Poco a poco se miró sentada en la cama cubierta con una bata de dormir color amarillo.

Como pudo se levantó de la cama viendo que había un balcón en una ventana, dirigiéndose a este quedo asombrada ante la gran ciudad de Florencia, sus edificios antiguos y grandes multitudes en las calles, gente vestida de manera muy refinada, el sol brillaba en el cielo en un clima soleado pero fresco. Pero ella claramente desconocía que estaba en ese lugar, por lo que se quedó impresionada mirando toda la belleza visual que tenía que ofrecer esa ciudad italiana hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, tranquilamente se devolvió al interior llegando a la puerta abriéndola para dejar pasar a una joven de cabellos grisáceos cortos, tez clara y mirada tan celeste como la de Eli quien vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco hasta los tobillos con pliegues en los bordes de sus mangas y hombros, traía una charola con un poco de comida, un tarro de agua los cuales dejo en una mesa de estar mientras se quedaba observando fijamente a Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que a esta última le causó cierta intriga siendo inevitable que sus rasgos gatunos salieran a flote de manera involuntaria.

¿Nya? — Exclamo con total inocencia.

Jejeje y eso que significa…. ¿acaso no hablas castellano, francés o inglés? — Poco a poco comenzó a reírse de manera dulce cosa que a Rin le hizo hacer un puchero inocente.

¡No te burles de mí! ¡Es algo que adopte desde muy pequeña! — Cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la digna.

Para la contraria eso era algo muy adorable, por lo que tranquilamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a dejarla tranquila pero la peli naranja hiperactiva la detuvo llamando su atención.

Gracias por la comida, nya…. por cierto, mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora…. — Se sentó a un lado de la mesa comenzando a comer lo que le trajo aquella desconocida.

Mi nombre es You Watanabe, un placer… Oh por cierto… cuando termines… por favor baja al estudio de mi maestra, desea hablar contigo… se encuentra bajando las escaleras a mano derecha hasta el fondo del pasillo —

Y así sin más la dejo tranquila para que comiera, entonces Rin mirando la charola con la comida siguió comiendo mientras pensaba en sus amigas, especialmente en Hanayo en cómo se podría encontrar, ya que había caído en cuenta en que fue enviada desde el futuro al pasado para encontrar al servant clase Shielder de esta época, el original, pero aquí era donde se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo podría saber quién es? o ¿Cómo identificarlo entre muchas personas? Era la primera vez en su vida que le encargaban una tare de gran peso en sus manos, el destino del mundo que era más importante, francamente pera ella era demasiado y en este punto aun no sabía manejarlo del todo porque ella junto a Hanayo eran las más inexpertas de entre las que participaron en la guerra del santo grial de Akihabara en la actualidad. P

Poco a poco se quedó pensativa y en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que termino de comer, por lo que haría lo que You le dije, ir a ver a su maestra saliendo de la habitación aun en bata de dormir bajando las escaleras mirando lo que era el interior de una gran cosa que posiblemente era de alguien muy rico o famoso ya que poseía muchos lujos como obras de arte, al bajar las escaleras vio a You en lo que posiblemente era la sala mientras arreglaba unas cosas, esta le sonrió amenamente para seguir con lo suyo dirigiéndose por el pasillo a la derecha al estudio de su maestra la cual no sabía quién podría ser ya que no le había dicho siquiera el nombre pero con toda seguridad esperaba que fuera algún personaje histórico. Lo que ella no sabía es que se encontraría con una gran inventora e influyente en el área de las artes, llegando a la puerta no sabía si entrar o tocar primero porque no quería parecer maleducada… decidiendo finalmente hacer lo segundo.

¿Hola?... la señorita You dijo que quería hablar con usted… ¿Puedo pasar?, nya — Sonaba algo intrigada, pero esperaba recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Pasando unos segundos en silencio total de la nada y estrepitosamente se escuchó como algo caía de golpe y se rompía, seguido de varios golpes consecutivos que alarmarían a Rin quien no dudo en empujar la puerta una y otra vez hasta que logro abrirla, encontrándose con lo que era un gran taller, con una biblioteca incluida con muchas piezas regadas en el suelo, libros esparcidos por todas partes, planos en las paredes, como en un escritorio pero no había nadie en el interior o eso era lo que parecía hasta que de una montaña de libros salió una mano la cual estaba cubierta con un guante azul quitando algunos libros de esa montaña saliendo finalmente una mujer portando un vestido rojo con azul, con bordados de oro muy hermosos, medias que combinaban con su vestido, tacones de color negro, con una gran cabellera lacia castaña luciendo muy hermosa. Algo peculiar en aquella mujer era que su brazo derecho prácticamente era una extensión metálica cosa que le asusto ligeramente, pero al parecer eso era algo ya normal ya que no mostro signos de dolor o malestar.

Ok… recordatorio para la próxima vez…. no combinar hidrogeno con queroseno para crear combustible para mis maquinas… podría volar en pedazos toda la cuadra de esta parte de Florencia… y eso, podría causarme graves problemas… — Tomando unos lentes del suelo se reincorporo limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

¿Disculpe está bien? — Rin curiosa pero preocupada la miraba, pero la mayor solo sonrió al escuchar su voz mirándole con detenimiento.

Sí, no te preocupes… estoy acostumbrada a las explosiones… es parte de mi trabajo diario…. ¡Oh que malos modales! soy Da Vinci ¡Un placer! — Extendió el brazo metálico hacia Rin pero esta se quedó pasmada al oír tal nombre que no pudo reaccionar o responder al gesto — Si te lo preguntas… no es una apuntación, solamente es una herramienta más para mi trabajo… jejeje vamos. di algo… o ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —

Mi nombre… es Rin… Rin Hoshizora… mucho gusto…. Leonardo… Leonardo Da Vinci…. — Ya un poco más calmada respondió al gesto, mientras la mujer se dirigía a donde tenía unos planos en su escritorio donde además también una especie de ave de metal postrada en una jaula para aves — Disculpe…. ¿Pero usted no debería ser hombre? Bueno digo…. así es como todo el mundo le conoce —

Da Vinci al oír eso rio ligeramente mientras seguía checando sus planos tranquilamente para después mirarle de reojo mientras la menor miraba curiosa todos sus inventos y recorría el estudio para responder a su interrogante con serenidad total.

Muchos piensan que así es… solo porque tengo nombre de varón… pero bueno pasemos a lo que es importante Rin… ¿Has venido desde un tiempo muy lejano para encontrar a alguien no es así? —

¡Eh!, ¡¿Cómo lo sabe, nya?! —

Jejeje no solamente soy inventora, pintora y científico… soy un servant clase Caster… Conozco lo que es el ritual de la guerra del santo grial… y bueno… mientras dormías, vi tus recuerdos… Al parecer tu época está sufriendo un quiebre catastrófico gracias a una gran oscuridad que consume todo a su paso… ¿Avenger? —

Si… asi…. es… Avenger… consumió todo a su paso… hubo una falla critica en el ritual que ni la misma orden de magus pudo ver…. el grial estaba corrompido —

¿Qué clase de servant tu tenías? —

Shielder… un servant nuevo… o como le dicen demi – sirviente…. —

El silencio volvió a reinar dentro de ese estudio mientras Rin recordaba como todo había ocurrido, el cómo no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su familia, que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la oscuridad de "Todos los males del mundo", sus puños se cerraban fuertemente mientras su rostro se fruncía de golpe tratando de mantenerse tranquila, Da Vinci al ver su sufrimiento llamo a su aprendiz quien llego en cuestión de segundos.

¿Maestra, que sucede? — You miraba con atención aquella escena acercándose a Rin quien aun estaba cabizbaja.

Recuerdas… de lo que te enseñe de magia… el cómo usar los poderes que adquiriste con tu entrenamiento ¿No es así? — Cálidamente la miraba

Si maestra… ¿Por qué? — Su cuestionamiento le causaba confusión total ya que no sabía a donde quería parar o a que punto llegar exactamente.

Entonces Da Vinci poco a poco se acercó a su aprendiz entregándole un pequeño dije en forma de cruz el cual deposito en sus manos susurrándole algo al oído "You… es momento de que lleves a la práctica tu entrenamiento, es hora de que brilles". Por supuesto la menor miro el collar con detenimiento mientras lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza mientras asentía determinada en la misión que ahora tenía, Da Vinci se dirigió a Rin tomándole del mentón levantándole la mirada la cual ya tenía algunas lágrimas las cuales limpio con su diestra para calmar su pesar que aquejaba su corazón.

Bien Rin… You… me despido por el momento… es hora de que vuelvas a tu época… Descuida You te acompañara… — Poco a poco usando su magia apareció un báculo el cual brillaba enormemente liberando una luz multicolor que cubriría todo alrededor de las jóvenes hasta que nada fue visible.

La joven master no pudo siquiera rechistar a sus palabras, ya que todo fue tan rápido que cuando el resplandor ceso misteriosamente ya estaban de nuevo en el 2016, en las calles de Akihabara que estaban completamente destruidas, el fuego abundaba por donde mirara y los escombros de edificios dejaban ver un ambiente de extensión total, al verse sola comenzó a preocuparse por lo que comenzó a caminar llamando a You a gritos, pero esta no parecía responder. La situación empeora cuando vio el cielo, luna ya no estaba eclipsada en tono carmesí como antes de partir ahora desde el centro una especie de punto negro aparecía mismo que incrementaba de tamaño lentamente.

¡You donde estas!, ¡You! —

Aquí estoy master… —

Al darse vuelta miro a quien sería su servant, portando una armadura negra de caballero con un escudo en la diestra enorme en forma de cruz el cual tenía una inscripción en el centro en latín, Rin se impresiono por el gran cambio, pero no había tiempo que perder por lo que se dirigirían al templo Kanda a toda prisa para iniciar el contra ataque contra Angra Mainyu, ahora todo sería distinto, le darían lucha sin rendirse, sin caer… hasta vencerlo.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Finalmente llegamos al punto importante de la historia, el clímax de la batalla ya en el próximo capítulo habrán grandes revelaciones, se los aseguro… espérenlo, buenas tardes**


	11. Chapter 11

**El gran orden**

" _Romani Salomonis, El gran rey hechicero"_

Las 9 masters de Akihabara ya había regresado a su época actual con sus nuevos servant's para afrontar la gran amenaza que estaba acabando con su mundo mientras tanto la orden de magus estaba atrincherada en el templo Kanda resistiendo el asedio de las sombras de "Todos los males del mundo" que no paraban de salir, los maestros de Nico, Kotori, Nozomi y los demás usaban todos sus conocimientos mágicos tanto en ataque como defensa para evitar que el único punto que ellos podían proteger fuera destruido y así no quedara nada que salvar de la raza humana. Pero a con cada segundo que pasaba la cosa se volvía mucho más complicada, pero cuando se daban cuenta de la extraña anomalía que estaba sucediendo en la luna, en la cual un punto negro se hacía más más visible desde el centro de este expandiéndose, causando una gran preocupación en aquellos magus.

¡¿Iriesviel puedes sentir la presencia de las chicas ya en este plano?! Se me están acabando las balas mágicas para lidiar con estas sombras… — Kiritsugo disparaba a diestra y siniestra con sus armas semi automáticas MK – 512.

Su frecuencia es demasiado débil, pero siento su presencia en este mundo… deben estar cerca… — Iriesviel lanzaba manifestaciones de energía espiritual en forma de espadas contra aquellas criaturas oscuras partiéndolas en 2.

Debemos resistir…. hasta que lleguen — Tokiomi con solo mover su báculo causaba llamaradas que repelían a esas sombras.

No nos queda otra opción — El sacerdote Kirei lanzaba sus cuchillas una tras otra para hacer retroceder al enemigo.

Pero este no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, por más que fuesen derribadas sombras y criaturas de oscuridad estas no paraban de salir siendo solamente cuestión de tiempo para que lograran entrar al templo Kanda, no teniendo opción alguna cerraron el templo y lo sellaron con un campo áurico de restricción energética para poder protegerse en un espacio pequeño, no era mucho, pero al menos les serviría para aguantar un poco más aquel azote. Mismo que no tardo en traspasar las puertas del templo comenzando a rodear a la orden quien ya no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación porque prácticamente no había a donde huir o escapar de las garras de esas cosas extrañas y retorcidas que solamente les cazaban con la mirada. Por un segundo pensaron que todo acabaría en una masacre ya que se aventaron encima de ellos, pero súbitamente de la nada una especie de brillo dorado salió de la nada haciendo desaparecer esa arda de seres de las sombras apareciendo Kotori acompañada de una joven del mismo tono de cabello y mirar pero que lucía una ropa extraña con una espada con hoja afilada de múltiples colores quien la empuñaba en la diestra.

¡Kotori que alivio!, ¡Veo que encontraste a Hanamaru! — Iriesviel con satisfacción miraba a su aprendiz pero rápidamente su mirada cambio al ver como una sombra estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda — ¡Cuidado detrás de ti! —

La susodicha volteo rápidamente cuando ya tenía a su agresor encima, pero este no pudo asestar el golpe de gracia ya que como una estrella fugaz carmesí una lanza apareció desintegrándolo al instante, Eli había llegado con Dia quien miraba con seriedad a los demás portando su lanza maldita la cual giro con destreza en su diestra.

¡Eli gracias por salvarme! —

Kotori deberías cuidar tu espalda…. si no hubiera llegado… ahora estarías muerta… —

Ambas se paraban delante de sus maestros para defenderlos ordenando a Hanamaru y Dia aniquilar a todo aquel que entrara al templo y así fue, ambas servant's usaban sus armas con gran destreza y habilidad demostrando porque se habían convertido en espíritus heroicos de clase Saber y Lancer, pronto se unirían Maki con Riko, usando sus flechas esta última para bloquear el avance del enemigo obligándoles a salir del templo.

¡Maki que alegría verte! —

Eli… Kotori… que buen que siguen vivas…. pero aun no es momento de celebrar… debemos acabar con estas cosas. —

Simultáneamente fueron llegando las demás, pero ninguna se percataba del extraño suceso con la luna que se tornaba más y más negra, siendo esto símbolo de un mal presagio el cual se darían cuenta ya cuando fuese demasiado tarde, porque tan entretenidas estaban limpiando la zona para mantenerla segura que no prestaban atención a eso. Nozomi y Kanan también apoyaban a las demás, esta última demostraba porque era la mejor samurái de su época acabando con varios enemigos de un golpe de tajo de su espada, a su vez Honoka y Chika causaban estragos ya que la peli naranja menor se transformó en una "bestia" literalmente hablando destrozando todo a su paso sin algún tipo de control con una expresión totalmente frenética en su semblante. Cuando Umi y Yoshiko aparecieron ya las cosas estaban a su favor por lo que solo tuvo su servant que usar su energía mágica para absorber toda esa oscuridad que rodeaba al templo.

¡Vaya al parecer llegamos tarde Ruby! Pero bueno, al menos han hecho algo —

En vez de quejarte deberías estar ayudando Nico —

Para tu información tomate tsundere…. de camino acaba acabamos con hordas y hordas de esas cosas… vaya que Ruby es poderosa… —

Si… lo que digas…—

Pocos minutos después llegaron Rin y Hanayo acompañadas de Mari y You, alegrándose de que sus amigas estuvieran sanas y salvas, mientras sus servant's se miraban entre sí con cierta tensión en el ambiente, con desconfianza e intriga algo sumamente normal ya que ninguna se conocía, todas pertenecían a épocas diferentes de la historia del hombre mientras tanto sus maestros salían del templo para acercarse a ellas para felicitarlas por su buen trabajo, cosa que causo alegría en las jóvenes quienes se daban ánimos entre sí, pero dado el momento no podían bajar la guardia demasiado. En el ambiente algo raro estaba sucediendo, eso lo notaron las nueve guerreras quienes miraban el cielo con asombro y precaución ya que la luna no estaba completamente roja sino ya estaba negra, pero no solo eso pasaba sino también una extraña fuerza estaba provocando que una gran opresión golpease sus pechos con fuerza causando que su malestar llegase a ser mayor, los magus miraron al cielo dándose cuenta de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Dicho y hecho desde el cielo una especie de rayo caería golpeando la tierra haciéndola temblar hasta sus cimientos dejando un cráter en la zona de impacto, saliendo disparadas hacia los aires cayendo de golpe dejándolas semi noqueadas, esa fuerza había sido absolutamente avasalladora e inevitable pero ¿De dónde provenía ese gran poder?, ¿Qué o quien tendría toda esa cantidad de energía para causar semejante destrozo… bueno la respuesta quizás sería algo que jamás esperarían.

 _ **Ustedes la raza humana… deberían comprender que sus actos tienen consecuencias…. tanta guerra, tanta muerte… solamente acaba con este mundo… ahora… Creerse dignos de obtener el santo grial para cumplir sus deseos, ¿No les parece un tanto egoísta? —**_

Todos estaba confundidos, ¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz? Tan autoritaria y tan firme… pero por más que miraran hacia todos lados no la lograban hallar por ningún lado.

 _ **Cometi el error de haber corrompido el santo grial… creyendo que dejarían sus intentos de conseguirlo… pero me doy cuenta que su terquedad es tan grande como mi omnipresencia, pues bien, es hora de que su juicio final llegue —**_

Desde el cielo una luz dorada apareció flotando arriba de las chicas quienes no entendían de que estaba hablando aquella voz, poco a poco se levantaron mirando fijamente aquel destello dorado que comenzó a formar una figura humanoide en los aires, hasta que de golpe esa luz incandescente ceso dejando ver ante sus ojos y atónitas a un hombre alto, de tez morena, complexión delgada, cabello blanco platinado trenzado de un costado. Sus vestiduras eran desconocidas totalmente, ni los maestros ni las aprendices magus lograban identificar de quien podría tratarse ya que aquel hombre que levitaba en los aires poseía además marcas en su piel morena… una simbología muy antigua, incluso traía algunos colgantes en sus brazos y manos de oro puro. Su mirada amielada fulminaba a todos por igual, con desprecio y frialdad únicos que llegaba a calar hasta las fibras más profundas de sus cuerpos.

Quien… eres…. — Poco a poco la peli jengibre miraba a ese hombre que desprendía magnificencia y un gran poder místico, pero este tan solo la miro fijamente para levantar su mano diestra levantándola unos metros del suelo y azotarla con brutalidad contra el mismo sin piedad.

¡Honoka! ¡Maldito… no dejemos que siga lastimándolo! — Lentamente la peli azul se levantó y ordeno a Yoshiko atacar al desconocido.

De manera casi imprudente todas se levantaron para atacarlo pero cuando Yoshiko y las demás servant's lanzaron sus ataques, simplemente el hombre que levitaba por los aires extendió la diestra hacia adelante creando una especie de muro invisible con el cual repelió con suma facilidad sus ataques como si no fueran nada, en respuesta a su osadía de levantar su mano contra él, hizo uso de su gran clarividencia para golpearlas con una lluvia de rayos que parecían cuchillas doradas que las acribillarían sin algún tipo de escapatoria creando una explosión sónica en el lugar. Sus mayores miraban con impotencia como eran prácticamente masacradas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por parte de su incognito enemigo quien solamente sonreía de medio labio con despotismo manifestando decepción en sus palabras.

 **Ustedes creen que con ese poder tan frágil… podrán hacerle frente al gran "Romani Salomonis" jajajaja… que tontería…. pero en acto de misericordia les daré una segunda oportunidad… —**

Volteando hacia la luna comenzó a flotar hacia ella llegando en cuestión de segundos hacia donde estaba abriendo ambos brazos para crear una especie de arco del cual descendía un camino hecho de energía espiritual hacia la tierra pero a su vez aquel arco dejaba ver al otro lado una especie portal dimensional que mostraba la imagen de gran templo gigantesco y varias pilares que aprecian estar suspendidos en una especie de espacio alterno en pequeñas extensiones de tierra conectadas por raíces hacia el templo. Poco a poco aquel extraño hombre paso al otro lado del portal, pero no sin antes dejarles una invitación, pero a su vez declaración de guerra.

 **Si creen que merecen vivir en este universo…. y ser merecedoras del santo grial, suban al arco de "Ceremonia" el cual es la entrada que la llevara a la dimensión del tiempo donde se encuentra mi gran templo… que está protegido por 7 pilares… tienen la oportunidad de demostrar si su existencia vale la pena… o si no yo mismo aniquilare todo rastro de la raza humana del universo… Mi templo fue el comienzo… y será también el final de todo… —**

Y sin más desapareció traspasando por el portal, dejando a las jóvenes muy débiles… sin entender que es lo que quería decir el contrario, poco a poco Honoka se levantó para comenzar a caminar hacia la escalinata que la llevaría hacia el arco de ceremonia ayudada por su servant clase Assasin pero fueron detenidas por el obispo que antes las había tele transportado a épocas del pasado, quien le llamo de manera tranquila y serena.

Jovencita… ¿A dónde cree que va? — Acercándose a la peli jengibre deteniéndola del brazo

Yo… yo… voy a detener a Avenger…. cueste lo que cueste… — Mal herida y sin poder casi seguir en pie hablaba con determinación y una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Señorita….. creo que debería saber algo… ese hombre no era Angra Mainyu…. no dudo que sea un servant clase Avenger, por tal poder…. pero ese hombre… fue en la antigüedad, el mismo " _Rey Salomón"_ y si ahora es un espíritu heroico… no creo que usted o las demás jóvenes tengan la fuerza para vencerlo — Sabiendo lo que se enfrentarían, el dudaba que pudieran vencer al "Gran Rey Hechicero"

No estará sola…. todas pelearemos juntas…. — Las demás chicas se unían a ella caminando a su lado mientras su respectivos servant's hacían lo mismo.

Ante su terquedad de lo que él consideraba un acto totalmente suicida, el no pudo hacer nada… y ante el hecho de que sus maestros no hacían nada por detenerlas les dejo seguir adelante por lo que les daría un consejo.

Usen circuitos mágicos para poder comunicarnos en todo momento… les apoyaremos en lo que podamos —

Dicho esto, Honoka y las demás miraron a sus respectivos maestros y estos asintieron en señal de confiar en ellas, para después mirar sus espíritus heroicos por breves segundos para comenzar a subir por aquel sendero que las llevaría a la entrada de la dimensión del tiempo levitando por los aires mientras salían de lo que era la atmosfera de la tierra llegando a la entrada el arco de ceremonia observando cómo había varios senderos los cuales tomar a lo que Honoka tranquilamente declaro.

Todas tomen uno…. como bien dijo Salomón, si queremos detenerlo debemos enfrentar sus 7 pilares y después destruir el templo… ¡Vamos chicas! —

¡Si! —

Y así cada una tomo un camino distinto para afrontar el reto que tuviera que ofrecer el rey hechicero, en búsqueda de salvar a la humanidad de su castigo divino.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: ¿Quién esperaba este tipo de entorno? tan complejo y peligroso… y a este enemigo tan formidable y poderoso… si conocen su historia… como su mito sabrán a que me refiero, sin más que agregar... solo disfruten los siguientes capítulos que prometo serán intensos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El gran orden**

 _El antiguo templo del tiempo_

Honoka y las demás habían tomado caminos distintos en aquel templo del tiempo el cual estaba en una dimensión alterna o desconocida, una en la cual no había luz u oscuridad, donde el tiempo y espacio no corrían con un flujo continuo, solamente había la nada, el vacío, un universo infinito, solamente Rin y Hanayo fueron las únicas que tuvieron el valor o quizás las agallas de ir directamente el núcleo de ese lugar, "El templo del tiempo" pero eran completamente consciente de lo que eso significaba en su totalidad, que estarían cara a cara contra el mismo Rey Hechicero, lo que posiblemente podría ser una acción completamente kamikaze ¿Por qué?, era demasiado simple la respuesta, Salomón no tendría que gastar ni una sola milésima de su poder para poder hacerlas pedazos pero para ambas harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para darle tiempo a las demás para que derrotaran los 7 pilares del rey y así tener más oportunidades de vencerlo.

Con cada paso que daban veían más de cerca aquel imponente templo antiguo el cual emanaba por si solo un gran poder místico, para cual finalmente atravesaron el sendero de raíces se detuvieron cerca de la gran escalinata que les llevaría posiblemente al trono donde se hallaba el.

Kayochin…. ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? — Rin solamente miraba hacia adelante sintiendo un gran temor calar hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo.

La verdad…. me tiemblan las piernas… pero debemos intentar darle tiempo a las demás… para que derriben los 7 pilares… debemos sacarle información a Salomón acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido…. — Apretando los puños con fuerza Mari y You se miraban mutuamente para después empezar a subir las escalinatas.

Lentamente ascendían hacia las puertas del templo encontrándose de que eran completamente de oro puro y sólido, poco a poco las fueron abriendo de par en par adentrándose al interior del mismo encontrándose con un gran salón casi a oscuras el comenzaba a iluminarse con unas antorchas a los costados, pero lo que resulto completamente extraño es ver que este estaba totalmente vacío solamente había un altar en el cual estaba el grial brillando y emanando una energía completamente pura como vibrante la cual llamaba a las chicas de una forma extraña, casi hipnotizante que les fue imposible no querer tomarlo, pero muy en el fondo sabían que posiblemente podría ser un trampa pero el deseo, al anhelo, ansia de poseerlo era muy grande. Cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de tomar aquel gran tesoro súbitamente fueron atacadas por 3 rayos de energía que salieron de frente hacia ellas golpeándolas de lleno en el cuerpo siendo difícil el hecho de poder esquivar aquel ataque a quemarropa.

¡Iagh! — Ese fue el grito de Rin y Hanayo quienes eran impulsadas hacia atrás varios metros.

¡Master! — Tanto Mari como You corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para amortiguar la caída de ambas lográndolas tomar en sus brazos

¿Estás bien master? — Ambas miraban preocupadas a las jóvenes quienes lentamente asentían volviéndose a poner de pie.

Poco a poco alrededor del grial una especie de campo áurico aparecía como una especie de escudo de energía arcana que emitía varias ondas electromagnéticas, hasta el fondo de aquel gran salón había un trono en el cual una figura entre penumbras era visible postrada en él, Salomón fue el causante de aquel poderoso impacto que las golpeo y este último al darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo solamente sonrió de medio sin moverse de su lugar ni un solo centímetro dirigió unas breves palabras hacia ellas con un tono realmente irónico, lleno de burla y arrogancia.

Son tan ingenuas… que de verdad creyeron que les dejaría el grial…¿así nadamas? — Poco a poco se levantó de su trono para caminar sin ningún tipo de presa hacia ellas.

¡No dejaremos que les pongas una mano encima a ellas, verdad ¿You?! — Con determinación la rubia de mirada amielada se puso delante de Rin y Hanayo desenvainando la espada apuntándole con su estandarte con la punta de lanza al enemigo.

¡Vamos a detenerte cueste lo que cueste… Rey Hechicero! — La castaña levantaba su escudo en posición defensiva colocándose frente a Mari mientras tanto Salomón se acercaba más y más a ellas.

Conmovedor…. —

No tuvo siquiera que hacer mucho esfuerza para golpearlas con mucha más fuerza que antes ya que con tan solo mover un brazo hacia un lado una especie de remolino salió de la nada que las golpearía de nueva cuenta usando su escudo You para repeler el ataque intentando avanzar, pero era ciertamente complicado, la fuerza que ejercía Salomón era ampliamente superior, pero esto no sería impedimento para las menores para hacerle frente sea como sea. Contra todas las posibilidades lograron avanzar lo más que pudieron mientras sus masters observaban con alta preocupación con lo que estaban haciendo, entonces Mari al ver que solamente se concentrada en You el ataque decidió moverse rápidamente a sus espaldas corriendo rápidamente contra el contrario con la espada por delante para darle una estocada en su guardia baja pero eso no fue posible porque a pocos centímetro de poder si quiera golpear su cuerpo el con solo un dedo detuvo la espada como si no fuera nada, sonriendo con mucha más diversión creando una especie de círculo mágico con el cual le disparo varias cuchillas que la obligaron a usar su estandarte para defenderse forzándola a retroceder unos metros hacia atrás, frustrada ya que no estuvo ni cerca de hacerle daño.

You por otro lado corrió a toda prisa hacia el mientras estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero como lo hizo con Mari el tan solo creo una esfera de luz clara que la uso para golpearla y propulsarla hacia atrás azotándola contra una pared hundiéndola en está causando graves lesiones en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no tan solo físicas ni si también a nivel mágico-espiritual.

¿Realmente pensaron que 2 de ustedes podrían hacerme frente?, ¿O si quiera hacer algún rasguño? ¡Ja! que ridiculez…. pero si quieren morir…. con gusto cumpliré su deseo —

Juntando ambas manos concentro enormes cantidades de poder que eran altamente inimaginables poderlas alcanzar, todo el interior del templo temblaba y poco a poco el cuerpo de Salomón emanaba una gran energía pura pero destructiva que no tardo en liberar ya que al separar las manos una esfera de energía que disparaba rayos flotaba delante de él, Mari al ver que estaba dispuesto a matarla se pararía firme ante, no se rendiría hasta dejar su último aliento en el capo de batalla.

Te borrare… junto a tu compañera y esas inútiles humanas… ¿Algunas últimas palabras antes de extinguir la llama de tu existencia? — Riéndose seguro de sí mismo de que las aniquilaría a todas con ese golpe crítico.

No pienso morir aquí Salomón…. ¡No pienso hacerlo hasta verte aniquilado, hasta ver este lugar en ruinas! ¡¿Oíste?! — Con gran fuerza de voluntad Mari levanto su estandarte con ambas manos mientras esperaba el ataque del rey hechicero.

Valiente…. pero imprudente…. hasta el final…. debo admitir que tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad… desgraciadamente aquí terminara todo… —

Tanto Rin como Hanayo intentaban hacer que retrocediera, que no cometiera un acto suicida, que deberían irse de ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer por lo cual Salomón sin titubear disparo aquella esfera de alto calibre destructivo que cubría el entorno con una luz cegadora, Mari parecía quererse mover su lugar, pero You al ver que corrían peligro la castaña y peli naranja tomo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para correr hacia ellas y usar el escudo para impedir que la onda expansiva las hiciera pedazos pero esta era tan poderosa que poco a poco la arrastraba hacia atrás pero las otras 2 usando su fuerza física le mantuvieron de pie mientras el impacto finalmente llego golpeando a mari de lleno causando satisfacción en Salomón al ver que ella ni siquiera se movió ni hizo el intento de defenderse, tanto el impacto como la explosión hicieron cimbrar el lugar causando que un haz de luz saliera disparado hacia el techo causando una grieta en este.

¡No! ¡Mari!, ¡Mari!, ¡!¡Mari! — Los gritos desesperados de Hanayo se escuchaban por todos lados mientras la onda expansiva disminuía poco a poco dejando ver los estragos de aquel ataque en el lugar.

Maldito… Maldito… ¡Maldito seas Salomón! — Rin al ver a su mejor amiga en llanto sintió una inmensa rabia y frustración por lo que le haría frente cara a cara por su acto tan cruel y despiadado.

A pesar de esas palabras tan llenas de odio, aquel hombre no mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa por sus acciones, poco a poco dirigió la mirada hacia las demás para hacerles lo mismo, pero al parecer no había terminado con aquel servant clase Ruler. Sorpresivamente aquella joven rubia aún seguía en pie, yaciendo de rodillas sosteniéndose de su estandarte mientras su cuerpo emanaba un brillo dorado que cubría todo su cuerpo y no solo el suyo sino el de You también, pronunciando unas palabras con tranquilidad _"Luminosité Eternelle",_ levantando el estandarte, la punta de lanza de este liberaba una pequeña luz que curaba todo tipo de daño físico y espiritual que tuvieran ella o la castaña quien recobraba lentamente sus fuerza hasta quedar al 100% para un segundo round.

Pero como es posible…. Mari… pensé que ese ataque te… te... te… mataría…. — Su master, esta anonada por lo que había pasado ¿Cómo era esto posible?.

Master…. lo que acaba de ver fue mi noble phantasm…. me permite recobrar fuerzas... incluso a cualquiera que consideré mi aliado hasta recobrarlas al máximo, como dije…. no voy a detenerme hasta verlo derrotado — Apuntando hacia el contrario con su espada su rostro se miraba determinado.

Incluso para él, era de admirar que tuviera un noble phantasm que pudiera recobrar sus fuerzas… sin duda alguna Mari tenía un az bajo la manga que supo usar en el momento adecuado por lo que aplaudió con cierto sarcasmo a aquel acto heroico, pero demasiado arriesgado. Esto para nada fue considerado como un halago por la contraria quien fijaba su mirada en el ajeno con seriedad y frialdad adoptando una posición de combate haciendo lo mismo su compañera colocándose a un costado, si no fuera porque el mismo detuvo el combate al bajar la guardia y mostrar una postura tranquila ellas seguramente hubieran vuelto al ataque. Tranquilamente Salomón cruzaría los brazos soltando una leve risilla irónica y altanera que solo logro aumentar el repudio hacia el por las chicas, pero esto tampoco era algo que le preocupase o si quiera le importase.

Al parecer… me equivoque…. — riéndose con burla y sorna, molestando a las menores claramente.

¿A qué te refieres? — Mari lentamente daba unos pasos hacia adelante.

Ustedes… puede que sean mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, pero no se equivoquen… esto apenas ha comenzado…. jajaja… — Una expresión siniestra apareció en el mayor causando temor en las menores ya que no sabían referían por lo que usaron sus circuitos mágicos para transmitir la conversación las demás.

Lo que hallaran al encontrar mis pilares… será peor de lo que ustedes 4 presenciaron aquí ¡Prepárense todas porque la batalla solo está comenzando!, ¡Los 7 señores demonios son mis pilares que les esperan… pero no solo ellos, sino también sus guardianes! ¡Jajaja! — Riéndose con frenesí y demencia esto era un mensaje claro de que la batalla contra él estaba muy lejos de terminar, tan solo estaba comenzando.

De golpe una extraña sensación de miedo las invadió a todas, incluso a las demás que se encaminaban a cada uno de los pilares fue algo que las dejo frías deteniéndose por un momento mientras escuchaban las palabras de Salomón quien estaba 100% que tenía todas las de ganar, que no importaba cuanto se esforzara ellas jamás ganarían, como bien decía el, tan solo era el comienzo, pero quizás del fin inminente.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pensé hacer este capítulo para introducir los combates contra los 7 pilares de Salomón, así hay un poco más de trasfondo detrás de ellos y su función con el templo pero no se preocupen sabrán un poco más de estos gracias a sus guardianes, espero les guste este capítulo, que pasen buena tarde y buen inicio de semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Assasin: La torre Barbatos"_

Honoka y Chika escucharon claramente lo que había pronunciado Salomón con tanto entusiasmo, no solamente el pilar tendría un guardián el cual lo resguardaba, sino que el mismo pilar era una especie de ente o entidad que podría ser viviente ya que la característica de "Rey Demonio" lo dejaba absolutamente claro, la peli jengibre y peli naranja seguían corriendo por ese camino de raíces acercándose a la zona donde se encontraba aquel pilar viendo a lo lejos como este se levantaba hacia arriba teniendo un aspecto sumamente extraño ya que en su consistencia como en su estructura se le podían ver varias esferas incrustadas en este, líneas talladas de color rojizo que combinaban con un color blanco de la demás contextura. Pero lo más extraño de toda la situación era que la pequeña extensión rocosa en la cual estaba erguido no se encontraba nadie, ni mucho menos se sentía la presencia de algún enemigo en las cercanías.

Ya de entrada esta situación no pintaba bien para Honoka y Chika quienes se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada, hasta que dirigieron su mirada de nueva cuenta a esa imponente estructura la cual era más que evidente rebosaba de gran energía porque lo podían sentir en el ambiente, sin duda alguna el rey hechicero no estaba equivocado sus pilares eran la viva imagen de entidades ancestrales retenidas en un aspecto inerte que con el suficiente poder para sustentar el equilibrio del gran templo del tiempo.

Chika… no tenemos tiempo que perder debemos destruir este pilar sea como sea…. así que… destrúyelo — La master de la joven assasin le dio una orden directa que esta última no dudo en obedecer ya que desenvaino un cuchillo de su funda el cual cargo de energía para dirigirlo hacia el pilar lanzándolo a toda velocidad.

Jajajajajaja es hora de causar destrozos…. — Ya estaba en el modo psicópata la joven servant por lo que tenía mucho más poder que antes y todo parecía indicar que sería destruido esa gran edificación ya que el cuchillo golpeo de lleno este causando una explosión.

Pero que rayos… no sufrió ni un daño… entonces es cierto… derribarlos. no será fácil —

Pero entre el humo poco a poco comenzó a emerger una luz carmesí la cual de la nada salió disparada hacia donde estaban ellas 2 viéndose como una ráfaga en forma de garra tenia las intenciones de golpearlas pero ambas se hicieron a un costado dejándola pasar de largo impactando contra el suelo causando escombros, para su gran sorpresa el pilar aún estaba intacto y lo que se dejaba ver entre los escombros era un encapuchado de complexión delgada y postura encorvada el cual tenía una especie de daga ninja en la diestra pero en la zurda su extremidad al 90% estaba al rojo vivo como si emanara fuego, no solo eso… la zona la cual había golpeado estaba sumida en un cráter el cual estaba evaporándose. Ambas menores tuvieron muchísima suerte de haber esquivado aquel golpe de esa garra mortal porque de ser lo contrario, estarían muertas o solo un golpe de estarlo, entonces Chika volvió a sacar un par de cuchillos de entre sus ropajes mirando al adversario con ira tomando la iniciativa de lanzarse al ataque así sin más.

¡Chika! ¡Espera! ¡Chika! — Pero por más que intento llamarla ella no respondió ya que estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

¡No sé quién seas… ni me importa!, ¡Voy a asesinarte cueste lo que cueste! — Carcajeándose con demencia total con los cuchillos por delante lanzo 2 golpes de tajo los cuales uno fue bloqueado y el otro rasgo el habito negro del contrario rompiéndolo en 2 dejando ver de quien se trataba.

¿El viejo asesino de la montaña? ¡Chika ten cuidado! ¡Su brazo maldito puede matarte de un solo golpe no dejes que te toque! — Honoka prevenía a su servant de la habilidad especial de aquel guardián, una muy peligrosa si se tomaba a la ligera.

True Hasan era su nombre, un asesino implacable que vivía en las altas montañas en absoluta soledad líder de un clan de asesinos que existieron a lo largo de la historia, un hombre lleno de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo gajes del oficio que el tenia, con una máscara de calavera que ocultaba su identidad. Aquel asesino al verse descubierto de su habito de un salto hacia atrás comenzando a lanzarle cuchillas ninja a Chika las cuales repelió con sus cuchillos con facilidad, pero eso tan solo fue una distracción que usaría a su favor para lanzarle un golpe directo a su garra maldita para rasgar la ropa de la menor haciéndole una herida superficial mientras sus garras chorreaban ligeras gotas de sangre. Logrando enfadar a la peli naranja que se impulsó hacia adelante para intentar golpear a su agresor, pero este con gran destreza se movía de un lado a otro esquivando sus ataques una y otra vez provocando que perdiera el control Chika más y más, cosa que sería contra producente a la postre.

¡Quédate quieto!, ¡Que te quedes quieto dije! — Lanzaba sus cuchillos a diestra y siniestra solamente para ser esquivados o bloqueado por las armas del contrario.

Desesperada e iracunda cometería el error de seguir buscando una confrontación directa con él ya que con tan solo mover su brazo carmesí hacia atrás lo comenzó a cargar de mucha energía espiritual para cubrirlo en llamas y así lanzar un golpe directo, a su vez critico contra la joven porque su brazo además tenía la capacidad de alargarse varios metros hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Rápidamente este logro tomar a la joven assasin de la yugular apretando de con gran fuerza impactándola contra el suelo arrastrándola varios metros dejándole infinidad de heridas y moretones en su cuerpo mientras su ropa se rasgaba contra la fricción de la roca.

Lo que era peor, el agarre contra su cuello comenzaba a quemarla no solamente física sino también a nivel de su fuerza vital, su mana o energía espiritual facilitando su debilitamiento con más rapidez de lo habitual. Su master al ver como la estaban prácticamente pulverizando quiso ayudarla, pero esta última rotundamente le pidió que no se acercara.

Master…. es mío…. no intervenga por favor….. — A pesar de estar a la merced del oponente ella aun mostraba valor para seguir luchando.

Chika….. pero…. — Honoka no comprendía como es que podría seguir, a pesar de estar siendo inutilizada.

Hassan usaría más de sus armas ninja para empeorar el daño físico en su víctima quien se retorcía de dolor, mientras se desangraba poco a poco, pero con todo y eso hizo intento levantarse poco a poco pero no podía sostenerse de pie ya que el brazo maldito ejercía más presión en su yugular impidiendo que sus brazos o piernas pudieran responder. La sensación de sentir que la estaban quemando por dentro se hacía cada vez más peor al punto de ser insoportable que terminado prácticamente de rodillas ante el tomando con ambas manos la muñeca en llamas de su agresor para lograr tener alguna vía de escape por más mínima que fuera cosa que sería un poco difícil de lograr dada la situación en la que se encontraba. Su master estaba ampliamente desesperada ya que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, por más mínimo que fuera, lo haría por lo que contra las advertencias de su propio servant uso su sello de comando para concentrar parte su energía como magus para golpear al enemigo en el rostro causando que este perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo retroceder mientras la peli jengibre se acercaba a Chika para ver su estado actual.

Por fortuna a pesar de sus heridas como quemaduras no parecía tener daños letales en ella por lo que ayudada de Honoka pudo levantarse pero esto solamente facilito para que el enemigo recobrara su posición de ataque y lanzara un golpe mortal hacia Honoka quien al estar preocupada por la contraria no se dio cuenta que él le golpeo con su garra en el corazón causando que este comenzara a fallar lentamente al punto de que este sufriera una arritmia cardiaca a niveles críticos la cual como consecuencia detonaría un colapso critico en su corazón que lo detuvo sus palpitaciones en seco matándola de manera instantánea.

Master….. Master… ¡Master! — Chika miraba en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de su master caía hacia el suelo completamente desfallecido, como peso muerto literalmente.

La angustia y desesperación se apoderaron totalmente de la poca racionalidad que tuviera la joven servant quien tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la peli jengibre mientras la veía como poco a poco se moría mientras intentaba hablar o darle sus últimas palabras de aliento, lagrimas llenas de dolor y preocupación salían a cantaros de los ojos de tono vino/carmesí de la peli naranja que tan solo escucho como soltaba sus últimas palabras su masters las cuales eran: _"Lo siento"_ su cuerpo entonces perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

¡No los cierres master! ¡Honoka no los cierres te lo suplico! ¡Honoka! —

Ahogando su llanto manteniéndola en sus brazos la apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba que todo ese dolor se transformara en ira y en un profundo odio, no por el hecho de que matase a un ser querido sino porque ella tenía la maldición de no poder proteger a las personas inocentes, aquellas personas que le tenían un poco de aprecio a pesar de su grave problema de personalidad mismo que activo de golpe su noble phatasm _"Dangerous Game, The Secret Game of Sin"_ el cual detonaba en ella un aumento considerable de su poder, físico como espiritual llenándola de una fuerza y habilidades imparables parecidas al de un servant clase Berserker convirtiéndola en lo que ella más odiaba, "La perfecta maquina asesina". Soltando el cuerpo de la contraria poco a poco un aura maligna comenzó a rodearla mientras Hassan la observaba sin mostrar algún tipo de remordimiento o culpa, encarándolo fijamente Chika volvió a sacar más cuchillos los cuales empuño en ambas manos corriendo hacia el asesino de Honoka que a su vez le lanzaba más cuchillas que esquivaba al moverse en zigzag acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

¡No te lo perdonare! —

Con una enorme ferocidad salto por encima de el para caer en picada golpeando con sus cuchillos las clavículas de Hassan hiriéndolo de gravedad tanto que la sangre chorreaba a cantaros salpicando por todos lados usando sus piernas para apoyarse de sus brazos destrozándole sus extremidades de manera atroz y brutal mientras cegada por su odio regaba la sangre de aquel asesino el cual no podía defenderse ante la violencia que ejercía con sus ataques logrando que Hassan quedase gravemente debilitado que no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie, por lo que la única alternativa que le quedaba era usar su noble phantasm _"Delusional Heartbeat"_ el cual era un ataque con más potencia y más peligroso ya que no solamente golpeaba el corazón del enemigo al grado de detenerlo sino que tenía la capacidad de destrozarlo con un ese golpe rompiendo su núcleo de energía espiritual en su totalidad.

Ambos Assasin no estaban dispuestos a matarse mutuamente para ganar el combate, por lo que el siguiente golpe seria el definitivo para los dos y el que fallara era seguro que moriría en ese instante.

¡Bien es hora de terminar esto!, ¡El siguiente golpe será el definitivo prepárate! — Ya era apostar todo en el siguiente movimiento a lo que la menor se arriesgaría poniendo su vida prácticamente en juego.

Rápidamente concentro toda su fuerza en sus cuchillos impulsándose hacia adelante a una velocidad sónica transformándose en un rayo fugaz que aceleraba en dirección a Hassan, por otro lado el lanzaba su extremidad al rojo vivo en dirección a su corazón llegando a chocar ambos quedando ambos en cuestión de milisegundos detrás del otro, mientras todo se quedó en silencio varios segundos hasta que uno de los 2 cayo, por fortuna no fue la peli naranja… ella había logrado vencer a su oponente mientras el desaparecía, le quedaban pocas fuerzas por lo que solo pudo quedar de rodillas mirando a Honoka con melancolía.

Lo logre… Master… vencí a Hassan… ojalá… pudiera verlo… estarías orgullosa de mi…. — Con una sonrisa melancólica finalmente caería al suelo, pero intentaría reincorporarse a pesar de su estado.

 _ **No te preocupes… joven Assasin, tu master no morirá… no es el momento aun… —**_

Poco a poco Honoka comenzó a toser tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones reincorporándose lentamente confundida viendo a Chika en el suelo, pero aun consciente.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: ¿Qué les pareció el primer combate?… Muy aterrador ¿cierto? pues ya tienen una idea de que esperar con los próximos, sin más que agregar me despido pasen buena tarde.**


	14. Chapter 14

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar caster: Observatorio Forneus"_

La situación no pintaba bien para los jóvenes master y servant, el primer combate había demostrado el poderío que tendrían los guardianes de los pilares e incluso estos parecían ser indestructibles, pero a pesar de eso ninguna se dejaría vencer, no bajarían los brazos hasta intentarlo todo, Umi y Yoshiko se dirigían al pilar caster donde buscarían a toda costa pasar sobre el guardián e intentar destruir el pilar que protege. Rápidamente se acercaban a la zona donde podían ver una gran torre de tono morado la cual tenía varios ojos incrustados que se movían como si estuvieran conscientes de lo que pasar a su alrededor, estos de forma instantánea se fijaron en ambas peli azules quienes llegaron a la zona donde se hallaba el mismo donde solamente se hallaban ellas 2 en un campo abierto teniendo a al menos 1 Kilómetro de distancia su objetivo primordial.

Pero no debían bajar la guardia ya que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacadas por el guerrero de Salomón, mirándose por unos segundos ambas asintieron con mucha determinación para así Yoshiko tomar un poco de impulso para lanzarse hacia adelante concentrando energía en una de sus manos para quedar suspendida en el aire lanzando un proyectil de energía a una velocidad supersónica teniendo un semblante lleno de ansiedad como demencia.

¡Esto acaba ahora jajajaja — El proyectil se acercaba peligrosamente al pilar, pero algo logro interceptarlo, una especie de tentáculo que salió de la nada recibiendo aquel impacto deshaciéndose al instante — ¡Qué demonios! —

El semblante eufórico de Yoshiko se tornó en uno realmente enfadado, cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras una voz carrasposa y cínica se dirigía hacia ella con cierta euforia.

Lo siento jovencita… pero no puedo dejar que acabes con este recinto sangrado…. jejeje el gran maestro Salomón va a estar muy enfadado conmigo si lo permito — De la nada otros tentáculos salieron rodeando a la joven caster quien se vería sorprendida ante aquella declaración.

¡No me importa quien seas… no pienso dejar que me lo impidas…! — Concentrando su energía su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una gran llamarada violeta explotando está destruyendo aquellos obstáculos.

Cuando por fin se vio libre de aquella barrera estaba decidida a seguir hacia adelante pero el grito de su master le alerto volteando hacia atrás abriendo los ojos llena de sorpresa ya que Umi se encontraba de rodillas en una especie de campo electromagnético el cual la estaba paralizando y junto a ella un hombre con un aspecto realmente atroz, ya que su semblante era mucho peor que el suyo, peli negro, sus ojos saltaban como los de una rana, vestía un habito negro el cual cubría todo su cuerpo, sosteniendo en la diestra un libro de hechizos ancestrales, la zurda estaba con la palma abierta apuntando hacia Umi quien se retorcía de dolor, se podían notar garras en sus dedos. Esto claramente enfureció a Yoshiko que volando en picada hacia su dirección se movía como una estrella fugaz llegando a su ubicación, pero a unos metros de poder golpear a ese hombre fue repelida por un campo e energía el cual la devolvió hacia atrás unos metros dejándola aturdida.

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en aquel guardián manifestando una expresión de júbilo y satisfacción de una manera casi enferma.

Realmente crees… que podrás vencer al gran hechicero Gilles De Rais ¡Ja! ¡Qué tontería! —

Sin darle oportunidad alguna de poder contraatacar aquel hechicero dejo a su prisionera sufriendo en aquel campo de energía electromagnética para mover su mano libre mientras en el suelo se formaban varios círculos de transmutación arcana de los cuales salieron más tentáculos que comenzaron a jopear el suelo una y otra vez causando destrozos por donde impactaran mientras este reía como todo un demente como si disfrutara de lo que hacía, que sin duda alguna así era pronto la presencia de la peli azul se vio desaparecida pensando este que el ataque había surtido algún tipo de efecto. Pero algo muy tonto subestimar al demonio Yohane, ella no se dejaría vencer de forma tan humillante y sencilla como eso.

Ya que ella se había movido rápidamente entre los tentáculos para aparecer de nueva cuenta enfrente de su adversario dándole un zarpazo con sus garras teniendo un brillo intenso en sus orbes purpuras los cuales parecían llamas incandescentes logrando herir en la mejilla a aquel emanando sangre de la misma.

Saboreando aquella sangre de sus garras su temple seguía frio y determinado en hacerlo pedazos.

Recuerdo tu nombre…. Tú fuiste uno de los caballeros más leales a Mari Ohara… conozco tu triste historia… Ella jamás correspondió tus sentimientos y por eso te corrompiste gracias al santo grial, por un deseo egoísta… pobre me das lastima — Levitando en el aire se cruzaba de brazos ante el cambio drástico de semblante de Gilles.

Las palabras de la menor habían hecho que se molestara en gran manera porque en su interior había un sinfín de emociones contradictorias, rabia… dolor… vacío… angustia…. odio, mismas que le habían llevado a corromperse, pero también el sentimiento de culpa por no poderla salvar de su final inevitable siendo quemada viva en la hoguera, pero eso sucedería muchísimo tiempo después del encuentro entre Hanayo y Mari. Cada palabra fueron cuchillos envenados que se metieron en el interior de su corrupto corazón el cual sangraba lágrimas de sangre, su odio fue creciendo más y más a cada segundo que respondería de inmediatamente a ello.

No pienso… dejar…. que hables… que vociferes… que blasfemes… ante el amor que yo tenía por la señorita Mari…. ¡No lo pienso permitir! — Concentrando su fuerza espiritual aquel hechicero hizo aparecer una gran criatura de portal dimensional que formo de un hechizo.

La criatura tenía la forma de una especie de pulpo gigante el cual media más de 300 mts de altura, ante esto el hechicero rio de forma frenética motivando a la joven a darlo todo de ella al lanzar una esfera de energía hacia Umi impactando aquel campo que le rodeaba disparándose desde afuera hacia adentro algunos rayos que golpeaban a la master de Yoshiko provocando un intenso dolor en su interior haciéndola gritar a sobremanera. Yoshiko empezaba a perder su cordura al ver sufrir a Umi sin poder hacer nada lanzándose al ataque directamente, pero la gran bestia le impedía acercarse al contrario usando uno de sus tentáculos como barrera mientras los otros se movían en dirección a ella peligrosamente.

¡Quieres salvarla, bien! ¡Logra vencer a mi mascota y quizás considere dejarte vivir! — Sonriente causaba más dolor en Umi quien gritaba que le ayudara.

¡Maldito! ¡Te hare pedazos! —

Esquivaba rápidamente los tentáculos de la enorme bestia moviéndose a una velocidad sobre humana logrando quedar finalmente encima de su cabeza alzando sus brazos hacia aquel cielo estrellado concentrando grandes cantidades de mano para formar una gran esfera de tono rosáceo que despedía algunos rayos hacía varias direcciones. De todas las servants Yoshiko era la más deseosa de sangre incluso mucho más que Chika dado que su ambición era demasiada en todos los sentidos, aquella criatura lanzaba sus tentáculos al aire para atraparla, pero la menor no se lo dejaría nada fácil, que con una risa demencial exclamaría a los cuatro vientos unas palabras totalmente llenas de locura y depravación total.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos, su hambre de sangre estaba creciendo cada vez más.

¡Jajajajajaja hare explotar todo jajajajaja! ¡Me oyes no voy a dejar nada! ¡NADA! — Sin dudarlo un segundo movió sus brazos hacia abajo para dirigir aquella esfera de mana hacia el pulpo

Cayendo en picada, velozmente la tierra rocosa bajo Gilles y Umi se levantaba desquebrajándose ante la gran cantidad de poder que poseía la pequeña Caster demostrando que el sobrenombre "Demonio" no era por puro gusto suyo, los caster se caracterizaban por tener un poder sorprendente, aunque no tan devastador como los de las otras clases al menos Yoshiko usaba su poder de forma realmente contundente. En segundos todo se vio cegado en una gran luz blanca gracias al impacto de su ataque contra la criatura causando una gran explosión que nublo la visión del campo de batalla durante algunos instantes hasta que se disipo solamente quedando suspendida en el aire ella, en tierra firme Umi y Gilles.

La criatura había sido erradicada por Yoshiko quien con una expresión diabólica emanaba un aura carmesí dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia a su oponente, sus ojos estaban vacíos no se podía ver algún tipo de sentimiento o emoción en ellos.

Gilles…. te diré una sola cosa… tu querida Mari en este momento se encuentra en el gran templo del tiempo enfrentado cara a cara a Salomón… ¿Realmente crees que ella hubiera querido que tu sirvieras a un ser tan despiadado como él? —

La señorita… Mari… enfrentando al maestro… mientes… ¡Debes estar mintiendo! —

No me crees… entonces observa… —

Con solo levantar la diestra abrió un portal el cual mostraba a las jóvenes Mari y You luchando codo a codo con Salomón mientras este usaba su omnipotente poder contra ellas, que a pesar de derribarlas una y otra vez con su infinita fuerza ambas seguían levantándose, a pesar de ser gravemente heridas su fuerza de voluntad seguía dándoles la fuerza para no rendirse. Esto confundió al hechicero quien se negaba a creer tal mentira, pero Yoshiko no tenía por qué mentirle esta al ver su estado de negación hizo que su mana se elevara a niveles enormes dispuesto a acabar con la menor de una buena vez por todas, llegando a un punto máximo usaría su Noble Phantasm _"Prelati's Spellbook"_ el cual que a partir de su libro de hechizos arcanos invocaba mieles de tentáculos gigantescos que se moverían por todo el terreno de batalla en dirección hacia ella, este ataque tenía la capacidad de bloquear cualquier habilidad mágica a quien recibiera el impacto, consumiéndole hasta no dejar nada absorbiendo aquella energía Gilles para sí mismo.

Jejeje veamos… ¡Si puedes esquivar esto! — Carcajeándose convencido de que el sería el vencedor.

En respuesta Yoshiko usaría su Noble Phantasm " _Ticking Bomb"_ el cual consistía en hacer que un pequeño reloj detonador apareciera en su diestra, esbozando una sonrisa diabólica de oreja a oreja salió disparada hacia donde estaba aquel mar de tentáculos que se dirigía hacia ella levando el reloj detonado logrando que este mágicamente se duplicara haciendo algo parecido una especie de cinturón explosivo el cual lanzo a los tentáculos respondiendo a sus palabras de la misma manera peligrosa y psicópata.

¡Este será tu fin Gilles! ¡Muere! —

¡No voy a dejar que interfieras en los planes del maestro! —

El cinturón detonador tras un conteo de 10 segundos exploto inminentemente incinerando en llamas azules aquellos tentáculos, expandiéndose aquella llamarada por cada rincón del lugar dejando un mar de llamas en el suelo siendo capaz de alcanzar su oponente el cual gritaba de dolor quemándose su piel, su cabello incluso su habito facilitaba que su cuerpo se incinerase más rápido de lo habitual, dejándolo muy mal herido al punto de siquiera poder moverse. Además, su mismo Noble Phantasm tenía un efecto secundario: si las llamas no eran capaces de matar a quien recibiera el golpe tendría la fuerza necesaria para causar un efecto de envenenamiento tanto a nivel físico como mágico matándole de forma lenta pero totalmente mortal.

En conclusión, no había algún tipo de escapatoria para él, terminando en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se consumía entre las llamas mientras tanto Yoshiko se acercaba hacia Umi la cual estaba realmente débil y sin fuerzas para levantarse, pero aún estaba atrapada en aquel campo electromagnético por lo que tuvo que arriesgar un poco su físico golpeando con la diestra el mismo usando sus garras para causar una grieta a expensas de que su cuerpo recibiera graves daños pero salvaría a su master a toda costa. Con mucho dolor logro romper aquel campo de fuerza tomando a la arquera en brazos mientras estaba yacía inconsciente volviendo su semblante a la normalidad mientras la cargaba para llevarla a un lugar seguro y curarla.

Eres ingenua…. Yoshiko…. si crees que podrán ganar… Nadie puede ganarle al rey de la magia…. — Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba Gilles empezaba a desaparecer mientras dando un último suspiro expresaba sus últimas palabras — Señorita Mari… perdóneme por favor…. —

Ella ya lo hizo…. idiota…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Aquí les traigo por fin el segundo combate contra los pilares de Salomón, en lo personal Gilles era el guardián más débil, créanme los peores serán los últimos 3… pero se los dejare al anonimato, espero que les guste el capítulo y pues me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión de la historia, se los agradecería muchísimo porque para mí como autor es importante saber su opinión y punto de vista como lectores, así que pueden decirme lo que sea, sé que puede servirme su opinión, buenas tardes**


	15. Chapter 15

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Rider: Spy Satellite Amon"_

Para Nozomi y Kanan era de suma importancia llegar a su objetivo rápido, acabarlo con un golpe mortal y certero para poder debilitar la defensa del templo de Salomón, la samurái tenía la destreza como habilidades necesarias para hacerlo de un solo golpe, a diferencia de Chika y Yoshiko que eran más impulsivas, que no pensaban claramente una estrategia específica, el poder que ellas poseían había sido la clave de su victoria ante los guardianes de dichos pilares pero en esta caso la servant peli violeta necesitaría pensar fríamente, tener una estrategia clara porque quién protegía el siguiente pilar no era nada comparado con Hassan o Guilles, su enemigo a la menor oportunidad podrá matarlas a ambas de un solo movimiento.

Rápidamente llegaron ambas al lugar encontrándose al pilar que era dorado con zafiros incrustados en este, pero algo muy extraño ocurría en el entorno que les rodeaba, un hedor nauseabundo a sangre empezó a esparcirse extrañamente en el aire que respiraban, pero no había cadáveres ni nada que pudiera originar dicho aroma por lo cual ambas se mantuvieron tranquilas, pero con sus sentidos alertas ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Kanan… no pierdas la concentración…. el enemigo está cerca…. mis cartas y mi sentido me lo advierten — La sacerdotisa del templo Kanda se quedó unos pasos atrás de su servant.

Nozomi… mantente cerca de mí, por favor — Lentamente empuñando su katana la desenvaino manteniendo una posición de guardia.

Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, en silencio total… un gran y profundo silencio que parecía todo menos pacifico, pasaron algunos segundos cuando de la nada un crujir se escuchó muy cerca de ellas pasando otros segundos más para súbitamente salir de aquel suelo putrefacto unas largas extremidades que las habrían tomado por sorpresa lanzando se hacia ella haciendo un movimiento con su espada en diagonal para bloquear el ataque de una aquella servant dándose cuenta que era una serpiente… de grandes colmillos. Nozomi uso una runa magia para crear un escudo de mana para repeler el ataque de la otra serpiente, su servant ni corta ni perezosa forcejeando contra el reptil logro hacerlo retroceder para simplemente cortarle la mandíbula en 2 con su espada.

Repentinamente una voz monstruosa se dirigió hacia ellas, notándose altanera y con ansias de sangre.

Te atreviste a cortar a uno de mis bebes…. descuida…. tu castigo por ello será lento y doloroso jejeje— Una risa perversa de tono femenino exclamo con una retorcida alegría temblando el suelo bajo ellas. — Descuiden esto será rápido…. —

Tanto Nozomi como Kanan no comprendían que estaba pasando o de quien se trataba exactamente, pero algo era seguro, no era para nada bueno… ¿Qué tan malo sería para ambas? tan peligroso que más serpientes salían del suelo empezando a rodearlas, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que del mismo suelo putrefacto y fangoso que pisaban una cosa empezaba a salir, una criatura que al principio era humanoide, pero súbitamente cambio a algo sumamente monstruoso y de gran tamaño. Una mujer de cabello largo en tono purpura, alas de lo que parecían ser de ángel doradas serpientes de gigantesco tamaño a los costados de su dorso como si sobresalieran de el, medio cuerpo humano y la parte baja una larga extensión de una serpiente, sus escamas eran negras con matices dorados… pero sus ojos eran rojizos como la gran sed de sangre que esa bestia poseía.

Poco a poco su semblante comenzó a tornarse genuinamente voraz como demencial que tanto Nozomi como Kanan se vieron sorprendidas por el imponente tamaño de aquel guardián.

Que demonios…. es eso… master…. — La samurái no creía lo que sus ojos veían… semejante monstruo frente a ella eso era imposible, ni los Onís tenían ese aspecto tan retorcido, tan sádico como el de esa ¿Mujer? no… eso no podría ser una mujer.

Eso…. Kanan…. es Medusa…. antes una mujer hermosa, en la antigua Grecia… deseada por todos… pero maldecida gracias a que Poseidón mancillo su belleza siendo castigada por Athenea por ello… así termino — Una pequeña clase de historia antigua en un momento inoportuno.

Ya veo…. Le brillan los ojos… igual a sus serpientes…. ¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado Nozomi! —

Rápidamente Nozomi fue embestida por su propio servant para evitar que los rayos que salían de Medusa lograran impactarlas… el alcance y rango de estos eran simplemente algo incomprensible para ellas, pero al parecer aquella guardiana no se quedaría con ello ya que rápidamente volteo hacia ellas para empezar nuevamente a disparar rayos contra ellas obligándolas a correr para protegerse, pero no había lugar en donde esconderse, un rayo de esos o las desintegraba o las convertía en piedra, como quiera que fuera ninguna opción era muy buena para las 2 que trataron de huir pero era simplemente inútil hacerlo. ¿Cómo podrían esconderse de la mirada mortífera de Medusa si no tenían algun escudo o algo que les pudiera proteger?, no había de otra más que hacerle frente.

Pero era más que claro que ambas estaban _"petrificadas"_ literalmente del miedo que debían pensar alguna estrategia para vencerla.

Realmente… ¿Creen que podrán escapar de mí? Ustedes simples insectos… podría aplastarlas… con un golpe…— Relamiéndose los labios con su lengua alargada y afilada cual cuchillo acentuaba la mirada con un aspecto más asesino — Las matare…. ¡De la manera más infame, más inhumana y grotesca posible! —

Dichas esas palabras las serpientes de su cuerpo se levantaron comenzando a disparar de sus bocas un líquido verde viscoso que al chocar con el suelo este comenzaba a pudrirse como si fuera un ácido corrosivo, motivo suficiente para seguir corriendo esquivando los embates de Medusa pero no podrían hacerlo durante mucho tiempo por lo que decidieron tomar la iniciativa, Nozomi crearía un escudo de mana más grande y de mayor circunferencia enfrente de su servant que serviría como medida de protección ante los embates de la gigantesca reptil, no había de otra más que lanzar se al ataque de frente.

Era una de las cosas más suicidas que haría Kanan a lo largo de su vida, pero ella tenía honor y no huiría de la batalla, cortaría la cabeza de medusa a toda costa, no había marcha atrás por lo que decidieron lanzarse al contra ataque.

Sujétate Nozomi…. voy a tomar carrera e impulso para llegar a donde se encuentra Medusa… tu escudo deberá soportar lo suficiente para poder vencerla, no podemos permitirnos fallar —

Lo se Kanan… todas cuentan con ello, ¡Cortemos la cabeza de medusa como lo hizo Perseo alguna vez! —

Que tontas… necias…. voy a devorarlas… triturarlas hueso por hueso…. —

A la brava Kanan retrocedió unos pasos para empezar a correr una distancia considerable en dirección a la contraria para tomar un gran impulso saliendo disparada por los aires como una flecha supersónica mientras Nozomi usaba su mana en grandes cantidades para crear un escudo lo suficientemente resistente para resistir los embates de Medusa que en respuesta lanzo a sus serpientes contra ellas impactando las cabezas contra el escudo saliendo desviadas, parecía que el plan había funcionado a poco metros de ella su mirada volvió a brillar y a una distancia tan corta era peligroso para ambas. Las consecuencias de ello serian fatales para ambas ya que un disparo super sónico de energía golpeo el escudo que por un momento dio a entender que podría soportarlo, pero al intentar seguir avanzando ambas vieron que tan grande había sido su fallo ya que el escudo había sido tan inútil como su intención de degollar a la serpiente.

Lo único que habían logrado es haber sido el objetivo más fácil para Medusa que les golpeo de lleno traspasando su barrera aventándolas contra el suelo a una velocidad realmente impresionante lo que les dejaría daños a niveles severos, casi críticos de los cuales podrían difícilmente recuperarse… ni en la antigüedad alguien que la hubiera enfrentado cara a cara… había salido ileso a tal impacto tan devastador.

El impacto del rayo levanto una onda expansiva que logro desaparecer de su vista a ambas jóvenes dando por hecho que las había asesinado.

Nadie… puede contra el gran poder de Medusa… esta maldición solo uno pudo romperla, pero ustedes no son como el… — Sin ningún tipo de emoción, daría la vuelta para desaparecer en las sombras.

 _ **Levántate, Kanan… no puedes darte por vencida… Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, no puedes dejarla morir**_

 _ **Pero…. si no puedo levantarme… Medusa es demasiado para mi…. nunca podría vencer a semejante aberración —**_

 _ **Claro que podrás…. tu incluso no te rendiste cuando le hiciste frente a Tiamat….**_

 _ **No sé de que estas hablando… ni siquiera sé quién eres… —**_

 _ **Lo único que puedo decirte es que esos era parte de tus hazañas de tu vida… ya ocurrirá… ahora levántate**_

 _ **No puedo…. No puedo hacerlo, no tengo la fuerza para lograrlo…. —**_

 _ **La dejaras… morir ¿Acaso?**_

Poco a poco en el subconsciente de Kanan empezó a escuchar la voz debilitada y afligida de Nozomi quien la estaba intentando reanimar, pero parecía tan lejos que simplemente estaba cayendo en un vacío sin fondo, pero en un pequeño instante recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho a su master, eso le daba la fuerza necesaria como una llama intensa que la consumía por dentro hasta que logro reanimarla volviendo en si sentándose de golpe en el suelo tomándose el pecho muy agitada. Nozomi al verla viva sintió un gran alivio, pero algo estaba mal en ella, ya que empezó a escupir sangre de su boca y su piel se ponía negra, pero no solo ella sino también Kanan.

¡Nozomi! ¡Iahg! ¡Que te sucede! — Ambas intentaron levantarse, pero era complicado algo en sus cuerpos les estaba haciendo daño, ese era el efecto secundario del ataque de medusa, envenenamiento…. prácticamente las estaba matando lentamente como lo había dicho.

Es veneno…. Kanan…. ella nos enveneno y estamos muriendo…. — Nozomi caería de rodillas vomitando prácticamente sangre tomándose el costado.

Kanan estaba desesperada totalmente, frustrada ya que veía el objetivo sumamente lejano, pero eso no quebraba su espíritu… no totalmente… si aún le quedaba fuerzas para poder seguir en pie y alzar su katana contra ella lo haría, incluso sacrificaría su vida por salvar la de su master quien le había depositado toda su confianza. Ahí fue cuando algo extraordinario sucedió en ella su cuerpo estaba liberando una gran cantidad de mana la suficiente como para poder usar su Noble Phantasm, cargando las fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su espada con su oponente retándola una vez más… quizás la última vez.

Esto no ha terminado Medusa ¡Me oíste! ¡Voy a cortarte la cabeza! — Poco a poco un circuito mágico apareció bajo los pies creando un reallity Marvel (distorsión de la realidad) en el cual los valles llenos de largos de la antigua china aparecían dejando Impactada a Medusa quien no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. — ¡Voy a matarte con mi espada!

Entonces… no tendré ¡Piedad contigo! — Igualmente ella usaría su Noble Phantasm creando una especie de ojo carmesí que empezó a hacerse más grande arrasando el poder que liberaba ese con todo a su paso

Kanan usaría su _"Dan No Ura – Hassoutobi"_ Y Medusa su " _Pandemonium Cetus Forced Seal, Pandemonic Temple"_ dos técnicas muy diferentes pero ambas mortales… una capaz de dar el golpe exacto, el golpe de gracia con el cual Kanan la mataría… la otra con la cual Medusa con un disparo potente arrasaría con todo a su paso borrándolas de la faz del mismo cosmos, las extinguiría en su totalidad. Era darlo todo en un último intento para las 2. Por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo mirando hacia atrás viendo como su master débilmente intentaba detenerla, pero ella no pudo simplemente hacerlo daría más de si misma para logar la victoria entonces su velocidad empezó a ser más y más hasta que logro romper la barrera del mismo sonido saltando entre canoas hasta que se transformó en una estrella fugaz que se lanzó hacia su objetivo. Por otro lado, Medusa lanzaría un disparo atómico de energía de proporciones incalculables, que arrasaba con el entorno… poco a poco se acercaba a la zona de impacto repitiendo unas palabras para si misma

Lo siento… Nozomi…—

Nozomi no podía hacer nada solo vio como una explosión la levanto aventándola lejos gritando el nombre de su servant mientras caería en picada contra el suelo. Unos segundos después del impacto todo se disipo dejando solamente ambas combatientes de pie.

Como esto… pudo ser posible…. como pude perder de nueva cuenta…. esto no puede ser cierto… — La gigantesca mujer serpiente empezaba a sangrar de la boca cuando una tajada que salpico sangre la partió en 2 matándola inminentemente.

Lo logre… tenias… razón… seas quien seas… —

Kanan sin fuerzas para seguir en pie termino cayendo al suelo desfallecida, pero con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su semblante, Nozomi yacía de igual forma a unos kilómetros de distancia, pero estaban vivas, eso ya era ganancia.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Como prometí la intensidad seguiría subiendo capitulo a capitulo y este no sería la excepción, anuncio, terminare esta historia antes de salir de viaje de vacaciones así que la llevare de corrido para que no me caigan las prisas… al menos terminare esta historia jejeje, que pasen buena tarde.**


	16. Chapter 16

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Lancer: Intelligence Room Flauros"_

Las chicas mientras avanzaban en sus combates contra los pilares de Salomón iban comprendiendo que sus deseos como su voluntad no eran suficientes para poder enfrentar esta amenaza, estaban sobrepasando los límites de resistencia tanto física como psicológica, Dia y Eli se dirigían marchaban rápidamente hacia su objetivo el pilar lancer, del cual solamente tenían en mente una sola cosa… el guardián de este tenía una extraordinaria capacidad con las armas de largo alcance, ni que decir de la precisión… eso no estaba a discusión, lo único "preocupante" era que si todo eso poseía el factor de hacer instakill de un solo golpe critico era lo único que realmente le tenía con cierto cuidado. Ambas llegarían en instantes al lugar encontrándose con el pilar enfrente, que tenía mucho parecido y consistencia a las demás solo el tono violeta tirando a vino era lo único que le diferenciaba.

Poco a poco caminaron analizando la zona, desolada, pero esto era más que una simple mascara ya que en cualquier momento podrían ser recibidas por el guardián.

Escuchas eso… Master…. — La pelinegra de mirada turquesa apretaba su lanza carmesí mientras estaba quieta como si esperaba que algo ocurriera.

¿Qué sucede Dia? — La rubia miraba hacia todos lados, pero su mirada celeste no hallaba nada a su alrededor.

Los sentidos de la diosa celta se habían agudizado tanto que podían ver más allá de lo que posiblemente el ojo humano podría ver que levanto su Gae Bolg para colocarse enfrente de Eli quien no comprendía lo estaba pasando hasta que su servant levanto la gran lanza maldita logrando bloquear un ataque que estaba siendo dirigido hacia ella, uno que habría sido mortífero si hubiera impactado su corazón. Lentamente apareció de una bruma purpura una entidad de tamaño considerable lográndose difuminar la forma de una persona montada a caballo para finalmente dar la cara el guardián, un lancero a cabello con una armadura oscura semejante a la de un dragón con rasgos claros en el yelmo, su arma una gran lanza oscura con picos sobresaliendo de ella montando un corcel purpura con ojos carmesí.

De la nada aquel caballero levanto la gran lanza para golpear el suelo desquebrajándolo formando una gran grieta en este, aquella lanza era la gran Rhongomynyad "la lanza que podría brillar hasta el infinito". Esto solamente significaba una cosa: "La versión corrupta del rey Arturo era la identidad el guardián, pero no la de la leyenda convencional sino el rey Arturo de la época de decadencia de Camelot.

Solo alguien lo suficientemente veloz puede esquivar un ataque de Rhongomynyad — Exclamo con un tono de voz suave y femenino pero que lucía apagado.

Así que el rey de la mesa redonda…. dejo corromperse por las ambiciones de Salomón… pensé que su alteza tenía un poco más de dignidad —

El corcel se alzó relinchando mientras quien lo montaba no mostro ningún signo de molestia ante las palabras retadoras de la menor, pero esta versión corrupta del rey Arturo esa sumamente calculadora y fría no iba a dejarse llevar por tontos impulsos, lentamente se quitaba el yelmo para dejar ver un rostro fino con facciones femeninas, pero con el brillo apagado en su semblante, incluso su cabello rubio estaba opacado por la corrupción del rey de la magia. Volvió a levantar la lanza apuntando hacia el cielo para después apuntar hacia ellas haciendo que el corcel galopara a gran velocidad con la firme intención de atravesar sus corazones con su lanza. Pero Dia no permitiría que eso pasar fácilmente por lo que en forma de contra ataque hizo aparecer réplicas de su lanza que de un solo movimiento dispararía como proyectiles contra su adversaria, pero estas golpeaban su armadura siendo repelidas totalmente como si tuviera gran resistencia a los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vas a tener que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso… muchachita para que tengas oportunidad de vencerme — A gran velocidad se movía tomándole milisegundos llegar a Dia atravesándola con su arma o al menos eso pensó ya que ese cuerpo era solamente un espectro el cual desapareció al instante.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a su alteza dándose cuenta que estaba subestimando a su adversario en gran manera, Dia rápidamente se posaba encima de ella en el aire teniendo su lanza lista para atacar lanzándola como un misil teledirigido hacia Arturo quien, aunque vio venir el ataque estaba cargado de fuerza y velocidad que a pesar de haber desviado Gae Bolg con su propia habilidad con su arma le hizo retroceder algunos pasos atrás. Ambas estaban igualadas en muchos sentidos: velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, destreza con su arma que a simple vista no podría decidirse una ganadora.

Creo que te subestime un poco jovencita…. mis disculpas — Declaro suavemente la rubia mientras empuñaba su lanza.

Eli… déjamelo esto a mí, mantente al margen — La susodicha solamente asintió dando unos pasos hacia atrás para ser espectadora del duelo que venía a continuación.

El silencio pregono de nuevo en el entorno mientras ambas combatientes se miraban fijamente sin pestañear, sin mediar palabra ni nada siendo casi imposible no sentir la tensión que se gestaba en el entorno hasta que Dia había tomado la iniciativa de lanzarse al ataque desapareciendo a medio camino y apareciendo a un costado de Arturo quien movió su arma para bloquear el ataque pero esto no hizo retroceder ni detenerse a la divinidad quien siguió atacando una y otra vez pero sus ataques se vieron repelidos con la misma velocidad y certeza con los que habían sido lanzados siendo impresionante como podían luchar a la par obligándose a dar marcha atrás Dia quien solamente con sus ojos turquesa miraba a su adversaria imponente en su caballo.

Su master solamente estaba ajena a la situación observando con mucha preocupación ya que sentía como el poder de Arturo estaba creciendo con el paso de los segundos, de forma audaz esta última cargo de energía su lanza para lanzar una onda de energía la cual tenía un rango exageradamente largo que era difícil de bloquear pero aun así la menor haría lo posible para hacerlo moviendo su lanza con una mano creando un escudo con los giros de está recibiendo el impacto de aquel ataque de lleno intentando bloquearlo pero la fuerza con la cual fue lanzando había sido mayor logrando este tener el impulso suficiente como para derribarla. Dia se daba cuenta que quizás el poder del rey de Camelot estaba sobrepasando el suyo a pesar de ser una diosa de la muerte encarnada era posible que el poder como fuerza otorgados a Arturo por parte de Salomón doblegaban con facilidad el suyo.

Me queda…. claro…. que eres fuerte…. pero nada ni nadie… puede vencer a la muerte…. todos perecerán al final… Tu no serás la excepción —Adolorida se reincorporaría con algunos rasguños leves en su cuerpo, pero con su ímpetu intacto.

Eso igual aplica para ti Dia…. espero estés lista… — Volviendo a empuñar su lanza en posición ofensiva

Ambas irían de nueva cuenta al ataque rápidamente causando un intercambio de acero constante sacando chispas de la ferocidad que ambas infundían en sus embates siendo destacable la fiereza que ambas tenían en cada estocada que daban pero también la forma tan rápida de bloquear y contraatacar, no cabía duda que eran las mejores en su clase… Eli por otro lado estaba solamente siguiéndolas con la mirada pero sus movimientos eran absolutamente rápidos que sus ojos no eran capaces de seguirlos en su totalidad ya que sin temor a equivocarse rompían la barrera del sonido como si nada. Ni Arturo ni Dia demostraban intenciones de ceder terreno en el combate porque cada estocada causaba que el suelo bajo ellas se levantase y a pesar de estar a caballo Arturo se movía a la misma velocidad de su oponente.

Mirándose fijamente ambas cargaban con mana sus lanzas para dar un golpe critico que pudiera ser mortal para la contraria para que así pudieran obtener la victoria con el golpe de gracia.

Lo reconozco Dia… eres digna de morir ante Rhongomynyad, así que prepárate…. porque el siguiente ataque será crucial… da lo mejor de ti porque yo no voy a escatimar en este golpe — La lanza repentinamente empezaba a girar a gran velocidad como si fuera una especie de taladro.

Sera un placer arrebatarle la vida al monarca de Camelot — Poco a poco su Gae Bolg emanaba llamas carmesí incesantes.

Sus siguientes ataques eran comparables a sus respectivos Noble Phantasm's pero serian a una menor escala por lo que mirándose ambas fijamente darían un paso para moverse como estrellas fugaces que de golpe ambas lanzas volvieron a toparse escuchándose el sonido de los metales friccionando teniendo sus armas por delante se escuchó un grito desgarrador que desgraciadamente había el de Eli quien estaba aterrada al ver a su servant ser atravesada por el pecho con la lanza de Arturo. La sangre comenzaba a desbordarse de su herida manchando su armadura ligera mientras sus labios escupían sangre.

De una manera salvaje saco la lanza del pecho ensangrentada mientras Dia caía al suelo de rodillas sintiendo un dolor que en su vida había sentido, el poder de la lanza de Arturo era demasiado letal, al punto de no poder mover sus extremidades estaba a la merced de su oponente.

¡Dia! — Al verla en tan mal estado ella no pudo soportarlo que salió corriendo hacia ella

¡Te dije que no te acercaras! ¡Master aléjate…! Yo… ¡Me hare cargo! — Con gran severidad gritaba dejando a la rusa totalmente fría

Eli se quedó pasmada ya que, al ver los ojos de su servant, podía ver ese instinto de sangre en ellos… ese deseo de muerte… aquella insaciable hambre de la guerra digna de un guerrero, le causaban terror que termino cayendo hacia atrás sin poder mediar palabra alguna. Dia a pesar de su estado se levantó con un orificio en su pecho que llegaba a su espalda, estaba debilitada... si, pero esto no le impediría acabar con ella a toda costa, poco a poco su cuerpo se incendiaba demostrando que aún tenía fuerza suficiente para poder dar el último golpe, el definitivo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si ella pericia si se podía llevar a Arturo con ella las profundidades del mismo averno. Esto causaba en la contraria mucho asombro como admiración, ya que aún tenia con que volverse a poner de pie por lo que respondería de la misma forma ante aquella actitud tan retadora digna de alguien como ella, incluso llegaba a pesar que si estaba a punto de morir lo único que quería y merecía era una muerte digna de alguien de su altura.

Me doy cuenta… de que tienes mucho valor…. Dia, admiro la fuerza de tu corazón, luchas con todas tus fuerzas por una causa que tu consideras justa, das todo por ello sin importar que tu vida sea sacrificada en el proceso… la muerte para ti no es ningún obstáculo — El semblante firme de la mayor se mantuvo intacto y decidido.

¿Acaso estas lamiéndome las botas? ¡Ja! evítate eso… no me gustan… los halagos falsos…. tan hipócritas… falsos — Su cuerpo estaba literalmente consumiéndose en una llama intensa que su lanza brillaba totalmente.

Bien… entonces este será el golpe definitivo ¡Vamos Dia! ¡Si quieres matarme hazlo que yo no tendré piedad de ti! —

Y dicho y hecho aquel monarca levanto por última vez su lanza liberando una fuerza descomunal la cual formaba un gran torbellino oscuro concentrando de gran poder mientras su lanza giraba más y rápido, la pelinegra levanto la suya apuntando hacia ella para después simplemente dispararse mutuamente con todo. Arturo con un gran torbellino que en línea recta horizontal que cubría todo el campo de batalla, Dia lanzo su Gae Bolg como un cometa carmesí el cual atravesaba el ataque de Arturo arrasando con todo el entorno mientras Eli se cubría con un campo arcano perdiendo la vista de ambas combatientes por algunos minutos preocupada. Hasta que finalmente pudo verla de pie en medio de tanto destrozo, pero no veía a la otra por ninguna parte.

¡Estás bien! ¡Dia! — Corrió rápidamente a abrazarla mientras esta estaba de pie sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Si lo estoy…. No te preocupes Eli…— Esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras dirigía su mirada a Arturo clavada en el pilar con su lanza desapareciendo lentamente cerrando los ojos aceptando la derrota.

Habían derrotado al guardián, pero la tarea más difícil seria derribar ese pilar, el tiempo seguía su marcha era vital apresurarse.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas del autor: Ya queda vez menos para el final de esta historia, ¿El camino hacia la victoria será difícil o peor al final? o podrán vencer a Solomon sin hacer tanto sacrificio…. descúbranlo pronto, buenas tardes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Archer: Health Office Sabnock"_

Tan solo restaban los últimos 3 pilares…. Archer, Saber y Berserker…. Maki y Riko se dirigían rápidamente al que les correspondía con grandes dudas en quien podría ser el guardián que lo resguardaría ¿Por qué? era 100% probable que quien las estuviera esperando sería una versión oscura de Gilgamesh el gran rey tirano de Babilonia… era el Archer original que poseía un corazón tan corrupto como ambicioso como el de Solomon e incluso tan fuerte como una sorpresa estaría aguardando a su llegada. Pasando algunos segundos ambas arribaban a una zona la cual la cual estaba llena de muchas espadas a su alrededor, podían ver una especie de engranaje partido sumergido en la tierra rocosa que pisaban, ese indicio para cualquier otro mago sería difícil de identificar, pero no par Maki ya que le recordaban a cierto Noble Phantasm que había visto con anterioridad… no podia ser eso posible… ¿Acaso el seguía vivo acaso? pero si ella misma le vio morir sin poder hacer nada al respeto.

Pero no solo eso, era de un tono oscuro con varios rubíes incrustados en su estructura sintiéndose un aire nostálgico en el entorno, uno que para Maki era inconfundible, poco a poco se tomó el pecho sosteniendo un pequeño pendiente en forma de espada que alguien le había dado anteriormente.

Master…. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Se encuentra bien? — La peli vino observaba a la pelirroja con cierta intriga ya que no entendía porque se había puesto tan nerviosa en ese momento.

Riko… por favor… no bajes la guardia…. — Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia su entorno detenidamente.

El silencio que abundo en ese momento se tornaba ciertamente incomodo ya que la pianista no se notaba tranquila y cada segundo que pasaba su nerviosismo se hacía más y más evidente como si presintiera que algo malo fuera a pasar, entonces Riko apareció su arco colocando una de sus flechas con punta en espiral preparándola para no ser tomada por sorpresa quedando delante de su master con la guardia alerta ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su oponente apareciera pasando algunos instantes más de más desesperación para la pelirroja quien ya no soportaba más aquella intriga que la estaba matando por dentro hasta que una voz se escuchó detrás de ella llamándole con un tono suave pero denotándose esos aires de melancolía en este, además de una gran molestia y decepción en sus palabras, como si ya supiera de antemano que ella estaría ahí para destruir aquel pilar.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de verlo con anterioridad.

Maki…. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

Archer….. realmente eres tu….. ¿Sigues vivo? —

Podría decirse Maki…. ahora dime…. ¿Por qué a pesar de saber que Salomón es demasiado para unas chicas como ustedes aún creen que pueden tener una oportunidad de vencerle? —

Archer…. tu misma me enseñaste a no rendirme... mis ideales siempre serian lo más importante… además… yo… quiero aun vivir… tengo muchos sueños que cumplir... —

De nueva cuenta el silencio pregonaba en el entorno hasta que se escuchó el sonido de lo que parecía el seguro de un arma de fuego siendo quitado volteando rápidamente Riko hacia atrás para levantar el arco apuntando a su objetivo que justamente se encontraba detrás de su master quien estaba estática aun, sus puños estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba cabizbajo como si no tuviera el valor de verle nuevamente a la cara porque se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, frustrada de no haber ganado el grial, sentía que no merecía darle la cara para ver su gesto de decepción en su cara, pero por otro lado Riko estaba con un rostro totalmente serio dispuesto a matar a quemarropa al contrario si no cesaba su acción en ese momento. Lentamente se habría de dirigir a él con un tono demandante y firme jalando la flecha hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de dispararle.

Déjala a ella… yo seré tu oponente… Archer…— Apretaba sus dedos en la parte trasera de la flecha.

El susodicho poco a poco cambio de dirección de su arma para jalar el gatillo de está escuchándose un gran estruendo que retumbo en los oídos de Maki quien observo como su servant se movió rápidamente para disparar aquella flecha quedando con una rodilla en el suelo para ahora si mirar hacia atrás viendo a su antiguo servant con un aspecto más oscuro, con un semblante frio y sin ningún tipo de emoción. Sosteniendo 2 armas de fuego con los mismos detalles que sus espadas gemelas incluso abajo del cañón había una especie de cuchilla afilada que simulaba la hoja de las mismas. De la nada empezó a disparar de nueva cuenta contra Riko moviéndose a un lado mientras esta hizo lo mismo intercambiando disparos mutuamente para iniciar el combate entre ambos "arqueros".

Se podia ver como ambos detonaban cada disparo con una precisión impresionante, única diferente a la de otro guerrero conocido… eran los únicos en su clase que tenía esa habilidad de acertar en un 99.9% a su objetivo, era muy raro el que fallaran.

Maki presenciaba aquel combate con sentimientos encontrados en el interior de su corazón, Emiya que dicho sea de paso era el nombre de su antiguo servant y ahora rival a vencer estaba determinado a impedir que destruyeran el pilar.

Nada mal jovencita…. debo admitirlo…. — Moviéndose en zigzag rápidamente giro sus armas en sus manos para correr hacia Riko a gran velocidad para ahora usar estas como si fueran espadas lanzando 2 golpes de tajo hacia adelante para arremeter contra ella.

No me importa quién fuiste en la vida pasada de mi master… no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino —

Lanzaba varias flechas simultáneamente creando una lluvia de estas que se desplazaban en dirección a Emiya quien logro atravesar aquella oleada para llegar en un momento hacia su oponente para golpear con las hojas a la menor pero aquella arquera no se dejaría avatar tan fácilmente por el mayor ya que uso su propio arco dorado para bloquear su ataque logrando repeler este con una relativa facilidad mirándose ambos mutuamente denotándose ese deseo de sobrepasar a su enemigo. Era impresionante la fuerza que ambos tenían para atacar como para defenderse que brevemente el mayor sonrió de medio labio separándose de la nueva servant de Maki.

No pensé que pudieras hallar alguien tan idéntico a mi…. ¿Tanto me extrañas? — Sonó arrogante intento meterse en la psiquis de la pianista que no decía nada desviando la mirada.

¡Hey! tu oponente soy yo a ella déjala en paz — Lanzando de nueva cuenta una flecha hacia Emiya con la intención de detener sus intenciones de alterar el estado emocional de su master.

Pero este tan solo se movió un poco esquivando aquella flecha levantando la diestra apunto a Riko jalando el gatillo rápidamente disparando a quemarropa contra ella escuchándose un quejido tenue llamando la atención de Maki quien se alteró al ver que su servant estaba herida, el disparo de Emiya había acertado en uno de los brazos de la peli vino quien se tomaba este con dolor. Con eso había bajado su rendimiento en combate a un 75% de su capacidad, quería ayudarla, pero prefería no meterse en medio ya que podría ser incluso peor para Riko quien a pesar de su estado no bajaba los brazos se mantenía en pie.

Muestra de ello fue que a pesar de dolerle el brazo nuevamente levanto su arco cargando varias flechas a la vez, el dolor si era realmente intenso, pero ella no se dejaría caer con alguien que había dejado de lado sus ideales de proteger a sus seres queridos por ser la marioneta de un ser que solamente busca la destrucción de todo así sin más.

De nueva cuenta otras detonaciones se escucharon golpeando a la arquera en sus brazos y piernas empeorando su estado físico que quedo prácticamente maniatado cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

¡Argh! ¡No pienso dejar que esto termine aquí… Emiya… voy a derrotarte, no me importa cuánto me lastimes… — Con su cuerpo desangrándose ella seguía con su arco arriba lanzando más flechas que su oponente esquivo alejándose de ella.

Tus ideales… incluso los de ella…. no tienen… realmente valor…. son inalcanzables — Tomando distancia con ella bajando sus armas al darse cuenta que el combate ya estaba perdido para la menor le dio la espalda simplemente alejándose de ahí. — Si quieren vivir váyanse…. ríndanse… así sus vidas… quizás puedan aun salvarse... —

Riko ante ese acto no podia permitirse caer, porque esas acciones daban a entender que la estaba menospreciando como servant, la subestimaba demasiado como para darle la espalda de esa forma tan cínica como arrogante. Eso le hizo rabiar en demasía luchando contra su propio dolor levantándose con muchísima dificultad mientras con la vista un poco cansada se preparaba lanzar un próximo ataque el cual fue certero ya que usando una gran flecha de luz la dirigió hacia el contrario logrando impactar su espalda abruptamente causando una herida profunda a tal grado que lo haría caer de rodillas al suelo devolviéndole en un solo tiro todo el daño que él le había causado.

Esto claramente era una muestra de osadía y valentía para Emiya que se levantó con un gesto totalmente molesto volteando hacia Riko apretando la empuñadura de sus armas con ambas manos para jalar los gatillos de ambas para acribillarla con una lluvia de balas las cuales impactaban en todo el entorno.

Riko corrió rápidamente en varias direcciones mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su oponente y ya teniéndolo pocos metros de distancia cerca, concentro su mana en todo su cuerpo para dirigir aquella energía a una flecha la cual brillaba con gran intensidad con la firme intención de acabar con el combate con ese tiro certero que con seguridad plena en si misma estaba confiada en que lo aniquilaría.

¡Toma esto Emiya! — Aquella flecha al dispararla parecía una estrella fugaz que rompía la barrera del sonido tornando super sónica.

¡Bien jovencita quiero ver que tan capaz eres de sobrepasar esta adversidad! — En respuesta a eso el lanzaría una bala cargada de mana la cual se dirigía hacia su oponente con la intención de matarla.

Ambos ataques llegaron a un punto inflexión en el cual impactaron causando un gran estruendo que levanto el suelo bajo ellos causando un gran cráter que se expandía en un radio de varios metros de distancia siendo impulsados ambos hacia atrás, quedándoles una sola opción: Usar su Noble Phantasm para poder acabar con el combate ya que Riko le había demostrado a Emiya que el posiblemente estaba equivocado que aun podría haber esperanza misma que el ya había rechazado por razones desconocidas era el momento de darlo todo ya que había mucho de por medio por lo cual luchar. Mirándose algunos segundos ambos bajaron su guardia mientras Maki solo miraba la situación sintiendo un extraño impulso de acercarse hacia Archer sin importar el peligro que corría hasta que se detuvo ante él. Riko no entendía porque hacia eso, exponerse de esa manera, así ella no podría atacarlo si él tenía esa intención no podría hacerlo sin lastimarla de por medio.

Archer… de verdad… ¿Te rendiste? ¿Acaso ya no te importa lo que le pase a la humanidad? ¿Sacrificar a 1 por muchos ya no tiene sentido para ti?, ¿Es que acaso tus ideales solo fueron pasajeros? —

…. —

¡Respóndeme! —

Pero no obtendría respuesta del contrario quien solamente le miraba de una forma tan fría y sin explicación alguna llegando a sentir una enorme rabia y frustración que terminaron por salir lágrimas de sus ojos a tal grado que lo encaro cara a cara sin importar lo peligroso que era eso.

¡Archer! ¡Por favor responde! ¡Que acaso el tiempo que pasamos juntos no fue significativo para ti! —

…—

De la nada un sonido se escuchó… era Maki abofeteando a Emiya cargada de mucho coraje, mucha tristeza, una tan grande que fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del error tan grande que estaba cometiendo: "Traicionar sus ideales como espíritu heroico", ya era demasiado tarde para él, Maki solamente lloraba desconsolada ante la situación pero este rápidamente se movió hacia ella tomándola en brazos volteándose de espaldas ya que Riko había usado su noble phantasm _"Pashupata Raised Hand of the Destruction God"_ con el que disparo una esfera de luz a gran velocidad que cuando llego a donde estaba el exploto causando que la onda expansiva los golpeara de forma inminente pero él se llevó la peor parte ya que aunque la tenía abrazada contra su pecho impacto tuvo el daño suficiente para que su vida llegara a su fin.

Perdóname…. Maki…. nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar…. lo siento… — Lentamente su cuerpo se desintegraba, pero el volvió a sonreír por última vez para la menor.

Archer…. tu…. — Se quedo sin palabras al ver como su antiguo servant se desintegraba hasta que no quedo nada el desapareciendo en un halo de luz quedando ella sola con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al menos pudo ver que muy en el fondo el resguardaba sus deseos, eso era lo único que le causaba consuelo.

Riko sentía culpa ya que lo había asesinado frente a sus ojos, pero no tenía otra opción solo se quedó de pie mirando al pilar mientras dejaba a su master despedirse de aquel espíritu heroico.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Si este capítulo tuvo drama y un toque melancólico, intensidad emocional a tope… el siguiente va a tener mucha intensidad pero de poder ya que el choque que vienen promete ser algo espectacular, el ultimo choque en los pilares será brutal eso es seguro, que tangan buena tarde.**


	18. Chapter 18

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Saber: Annulment Pit Andromalius"_

Las complicaciones en este punto eran más que evidentes, aunque han vencido en sus respectivas batallas en los pilares de Salomón las chicas tuvieron que pagar un precio demasiado alto pero aún no podían cantar victoria ya que solamente quedaban 2 enfrentamientos más… Kotori y Hanamaru sabían eso perfectamente por lo que no titubearon en su camino, en su mente no había dudas, estaban determinadas a pasar por sobre quien estuviera enfrente de ellas, sin importar quien fuera pero el reto que se les presentaría más adelante seria uno el cual realmente podría ponerlas en aprietos ya que Saber era la clase más poderosa de las 7 primordiales y era seguro una cosa: El enemigo al que habrían de enfrentar no sería fácil en lo absoluto.

Ambas castañas apresuraron el paso llegando a donde estaba el pilar, aquella torre de color carne con unas grandes esferas carmesí moviéndose que poseía una gran fuerza mística como antigua, Hanamaru al ver que tenía el campo libre tomo su espada que brillaba en la parte de la hoja en múltiples tonos y colores concentrando su mana en la misma para empuñarla con ambas manos dispuesta a dar un gran golpe que pudiera ser suficiente para destruir su objetivo. Cuando estuvo lista blandió su espada lanzando un golpe de tajo que liberaría un rayo arcoíris de gran potencia que se dirigía a su objetivo, pero a medio camino una especie de llamarada purpura detuvo su ataque en seco totalmente.

Para que hayan llegado hasta aquí… significa que ustedes tienen una gran fortaleza y valor… pero eso no será suficiente… no para vencerme… — Una voz hablaba desde algún punto desconocido de forma seca como intimidante.

No hay tiempo para juegos master… derribare el pilar incluso si tengo que volarlo todo… — Hanamaru miraba de reojo a Kotori quien asentía con seriedad en su semblante.

Poco a poco la espada proclamada "El azote de dios" estaba cargándose de enormes cantidades de mana y prana levantándola su portadora para después de unos segundos lanzar un golpe de tajo vertical que desde el suelo hacia varios metros hacia arriba un haz de luz se dispersaba arrasando con el campo, Hanamaru estaba consciente de que si acaba con el pilar podría darle un gran golpe a favor contra los planes del rey de la magia pero de nueva cuenta aquella voz volvió a hablar de forma fría denotando decepción en su tono de voz.

Ustedes… no son más que simples piezas en el tablero de ajedrez… es una pena que estén del lado equivocado —

De la nada apareció una sombra en medio del camino blandiendo lo que parecía ser otra espada pesada con algunas insignias en la hoja en tono carmesí, esta era de color purpura respondiendo con un golpe directo con su espada bloqueando aquel potente ataque con solo un movimiento, el choque causaría que el suelo se partiera de golpe hundiéndose al formarse grietas, lo más sorprendente de esto fue que aquella entidad desconocida pudo parar el ataque como si fuera absolutamente nada y finalmente daría la cara el guardián del pilar. Una mujer con un vestido negro muy elegante rubia, con un semblante inexpresivo blandiendo una espada mitológica… una a la que en su tiempo nadie pudo vencer o obtener, solo hubo un rey quien pudo tener el valor y el coraje de blandirla, sacando toda su potencia.

Esa espada… no puede ser…. esto es imposible… contra esa espada no se puede…. hacer nada…. — Como si se tratase de una pesadilla Kotori caía de rodillas trastabillando sus palabras estupefacta. — Hanamaru…. esa espada…. esa espada…. es…. —

Excalibur….. — La contraria completaba la oración de Kotori quien trataba de calmarse, pero como reconocer esa espada si era la misma que servant usaba en combate.

Su servant miraba con absoluta confusión a la contraria quien no salía de su trance por lo que de forma impulsiva se lanzaría al ataque con su oponente blandiendo su espada de nueva cuenta, pero en tan solo un mísero instante la guardiana del pilar pudo contraatacar aquel golpe de forma contundente que el impacto entre ambas hojas no solo saco chispas sino hizo que la tierra temblara bajo ellas. Pero ante esto la castaña no tuvo miedo ni se sintió intimidada por aquel gran porte de su oponente intercambiando golpes de sus armas una y otra vez mientras una confusa modista trataba de entender cómo es que Saber podía seguir viva, no… eso era más que imposible aquella no podía ser la gran y valiente monarca de Camelot. No quedaban vestigios de eso… ahora solamente veía ante sus ojos un espíritu heroico corrompido por la magia de Salomón.

La fuerza de ambas espadachines era impresionante, cada golpe era perfectamente bloqueado… tan potente que cada uno de estos era más que suficiente para desquebrajar pedazo a pedazo el suelo, pero si querían vencer al mismísimo rey Arturo en su versión Saber debían estar conscientes de que no podían ni debían dudar porque un solo fallo y Excalibur podría partirlas en 2 sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Veo que tu espada es realmente poderosa… ¿Pero será capaz de igual o superar el poder de Excalibur? — la rubia la levantaba haciéndola hacia atrás haciendo que la hoja de esta se incendiara en llamas purpuras.

Nada puede vencer al azote de dios…. ni siquiera la famosa Excalibur — Lo mismo hacia la contraria, pero su espada brillaba como un farol incandescente.

La aprendiz de maga solo presenciaba aquel choque de poder y destrucción que estaban provocando aquellas poderosas guerreras, que de un solo golpe al lanzar ambas unas ráfagas de viento explosivo hicieron que un brutal estallido levantara un vórtice tan devastador que la onda expansiva no dejaría nada varios kilómetros a la redonda a tal extremo que tuvo que usar unos pequeños cabellos finos para invocar unas aves que crearan un campo de fuerza para evitar que la onda de choque arrasará con ella. Cuando todo se calmó la expresión de sus ojos se transformaría enormemente ya que lo que habían causado Saber y Hanamaru fue un gran cráter en el cual ambas estaban al otro extremo viéndose fijamente.

Estaban tan iguales, poseían el mismo nivel de fuerza, poder, destreza… era un combate tan equilibrado que no se podía ver un claro ganador ambas estaban centradas en su convicción de destruir a su enemigo que la ganadora seria determinada en un error u alguna cometiera.

Realmente…. me has impresionado jovencita…. no pensé que mi antigua master pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerme frente de igual a igual — Una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en los labios de Saber.

¿Así que tú fuiste su antiguo servant?... ¿Qué hizo que le dieras la espalda, acaso pensabas traicionarla de todos modos? — Sin demostrar empatía respondió Hanamaru de forma directa y al hígado.

Solamente comprendí… una cosa…. No se puede salvar al mundo con el sacrificio de 1 o el sacrificio muchos… la extinción de todo es necesaria… no se puede hacer un milagro si tu corazón es noble… una decisión como no debe tomarse a la ligera —

Aquellas palabras, aunque tenían cierto argumente y validez, sonaban vacías en ella como si no tuvieran mucha importancia o relevancia, Kotori no comprendía como es que ella pudo haber cambiado de una forma tan drástica, era irreconocible para ella…. se preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica glotona, pero de gran corazón? ¿Aquel valiente monarca que intentaría salvar a sus seres queridos a cualquier costo? Que protegería a los inocentes y velaría por lo que era justo. Tan solo ante sus ojos miraba a un guerrero que luchaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo así sin más e incluso llego a dudar de que estuviera a favor de Salomón, su alma estaba tan rota… tan hueca que solamente el instinto de sobresalir en combate era lo único que quedaba.

Saber…. ¿Realmente crees que mis deseos… o el deseo de las demás… son simples banalidades o sueños rotos? — La castaña miraba con melancolía a la rubia mientras esta le dirigía su mirada para responder a su pregunta.

Sueños rotos… quizás no… pero sus metas… no se lograrán con ese enorme grado de debilidad que hay en sus corazones… usrtedes dudan demasiado en el fondo… tienen miedo… las hace débiles a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes — Era la primera vez que alguien le daba una dura lección de vida, de una manera tan cruda y cruel… que pareció ser una cachetada con guante blanco directo al orgullo.

Entiendo Saber… gracias… — Sonrió de medio labio denotándose tristeza, pero a su vez gratitud ya que tenía razón a pesar de todo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Saber quién no entendía como después de haber sido tan clara y tan despiadada en sus palabras aun así podio agradecerle e incluso sonreír, era algo tan confuso que poco a poco apretó la empuñadura de su espada sintiendo que estaba burlándose de ella, enojándose a sobremanera emanando una gran cantidad de energía en todo su cuerpo creándose un aura en tono violeta. Ya no era tiempo de bromas ni de juegos esta vez iría en serio por lo que apunto hacia su oponente mientras se mostraba determinada en acabar con acabar con sus metas de una vez por todas. Hanamaru por otro lado acumulaba más y más energía en todo su cuerpo dirigiéndola a su espada para darlo todo de si, era ahora o nunca para ambas que tenían una intensa llama en su mirada llena de una enorme fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces ambas tomaron un pequeño impulso para aventarse nuevamente al combate chocando de nueva cuenta sus espadas que todo el poder que se desprendía de ella causaba un cataclismo en el lugar a niveles catastróficos separándose para intercambiar golpes uno tras otro con sus espadas, sin detenerse, sin dudas en lo que querían hacer ambas guerreras demostraron porque eran las más fuertes en su clase.

Hubo un momento en que ambas guardaron distancia mutuamente, para en el siguiente ataque poder dar todo de si por proclamarse victoriosas de la batalla.

A pesar de todo… siguen adelante… luchando sin bajar los brazos ni la cabeza…. ¿Realmente creen que su causa tendrá algún tipo de fruto o resultado? —

Salomón es la causa de que el mundo y la humanidad a lo largo de la historia se aniquile…. mutuamente, incluso tu debiste ser capaz de ver su inmensa maldad…. el solo quiere aniquilarlo todo…. ni siquiera le da oportunidad a la raza humana de demostrar su valor…. ¿Qué tipo de rey le haría eso su propio pueblo? ¡Solo un tirano! —

Esas duras palabras habían golpeado en lo más profundo de la psiquis de saber quién se daba cuenta lamentablemente del error que había cometido pero ya era demasiado tarde para querer enmendar sus errores, cargaba con demasiadas culpas las cuales ya no podía arreglar, demasiadas personas justas e inocentes habían caído por su propia mano por lo que como acto de sacrificio y expiración de culpa le daría la oportunidad a Hanamaru de darle una muerte digna, si ella tenía lo necesario para hacerlo no le importaba morir ya que sería su último acto de valentía como rey pero si no estaba a la altura de la situación ella con todo el dolor de su corazón corrupto y roto las aniquilaría, sería un engranaje más en la aniquilación de la raza humana.

Bien entonces…. demuéstrame que tus palabras tienen peso… Hanamaru demuestra que tu espada puede ser capaz de vencer a la mía…. ¡Esta es tu prueba final! — Todas sus fuerzas, toda su energía ivan dirigidas a su golpe final, la rubia simplemente alzo de nueva cuenta su espada activando su Noble Phantasm…. " _Excalibur Morgan"_ la espada que prometía la victoria.

¡No voy a perecer aquí! ¡Aún tengo una meta que cumplir! ¡Los sueños de Kotori están en mis manos! — Dispuesta a todo con su espada en posición horizontal tomándola con ambas manos dio un paso hacia atrás para activar su Noble Phantasm _"Photon Ray"_ la espada del dios de la guerra.

Las 2 liberaron toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, no se reservaron nada, golpeando una con una gran ráfaga oscura la cual se dispersaba en una onda que se dirigía peligrosamente a su objetivo, la otra se lanzaría como un rayo haciendo que toda la energía se acumulara en la punta de su espada chocando inminentemente estremeciendo todo… incluso hasta el gran templo sentiría aquel golpe de poder mientras una explosión atómica devastado todo, no quedo ningún punto visible en el entorno hasta que esta se disipo estando las 2 de pie de espaldas mientras Saber lentamente se desintegraba, mirando a quien alguna vez fue su master con una breve sonrisa.

Quizás el mundo…. aun tenga esperanza…. la humanidad misma… por favor… haz lo que yo nunca pude lograr Kotori…. —

 _ **Descuida… Saber… Estas jovencitas… serán capaces de hacerlo…. Ahora descansa… Rey de la mesa redonda, tu sufrimiento llego a su fin.**_

Gracias —

Tras esas palabras desaparecería dejando un pequeño roció esparcirse por la inmensidad del cosmos como si su alma hubiera liberado un gran peso de encima, Kotori miraba como este se perdía en las estrellas mientras su servant caía de rodillas con una herida en su costado realmente debilitada.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas del autor: Las pruebas están a punto de llegar a su fin, tan solo un capítulo más resta para que llegue el enfrentamiento final, el cual dividiré en 3 fases… apunte importante… en algunos capítulos como este, hubo un tercero interviniendo en el transcurso de los combates, estos personajes aparecerán en los capítulos finales… créanme estos personajes tendrán gran relevancia en el final, aunque sean secundarios, que pasen buena tarde**


	19. Chapter 19

**El gran orden**

" _El pilar Berserker: Arsenal Halphas"_

Lo único que restaba para a estará medio camino de lograr su meta, era vencer al pilar vencer al guardián del pilar Berserker que quizás podría ser lo más brutal que cualquiera enfrentaría ya que si bien es sabido dicha clase era la más sádica, indetenible, sin ningún tipo de control o raciocinio… no era del todo invencible, pero esto jugaba como una espada de doble filo ya que tanto era posible vencerle era seguro que podría hacer pedazos a cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente valor para hacerle frente. Nico no estaba absorta a esto ya que pudo tener bajo su control al servant más devastador de los 7 que participaron en la guerra del santo grial mas reciente, Heracles…. quien antiguamente era el hijo de Zeus.

Pero ahora tenía a su lado a alguien que podrida ser tan fuerte como el, tan brutal y sin ningún tipo de piedad en sus acciones, aunque era pequeña en estatura su aspecto podría llegar a ser muy aterrador como sus acciones, ambas llegaron a donde se hallaba el ultimo pilar, este tenía una particularidad interesante en la base se hallaba como una especie de barrera de zafiros gigantes que le rodeaban, incluso este tenía piedras incrustadas del mismo color en su estructura blanca. Ambas jóvenes se miraron por un momento para después dar una orden directa nico a Ruby con toda la arrogancia y soberbia del mundo.

Ruby….. llego el momento en demuestres… porque tú eres la más fuerte emperatriz persa… acaba con ese obstáculo que se interpone en nuestra victoria — Señalando a su objetivo sonriendo de medio labio confiando en que sería fácil acabar con su objetivo.

Sera un placer Master… — Con sus 2 hachas en cada mano estas empezaron a liberar unas llamaradas en tonalidad verde, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Y con una enorme determinación la pelirroja corrió tan rápido que a pocos metros del pilar tomo un impulso tan basto que saltaría por los aires para lanzar golpes de tajo con sus armas que irían en dirección al mismo pero cuando hubo un impacto esto no pareció si quiera dañar en lo más mínimo este corroborando que no sería tan fácil destruirlo por lo que en caída libre se acercaría y estando ya lo suficiente volvió a blandir sus hachas lanzando golpe tras golpe pero este no tuvo ningún tipo de resulto, incluso una fuerza reflectora le hizo hacia atrás de un empujo como si algo le protegiera.. tendría que hacer más derribar esa estructura. Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento porque desde el cielo un punto carmesí se veía de forma extraña y brillante que en cuestión de instantes habría de caer en el mismo punto donde estaba Ruby solamente a pocos centímetros de ella sorprendiéndola.

Ya empezaba a aburrirme… Jajajaja pero bueno ya que estas aquí…. — De la nada una lanza le había golpeado en la mejilla aventándola varios metros hacia atrás siendo arrastrada en el suelo por el impacto de ese golpe.

¡Ruby! ¡Estas bien! — La pelinegra rápidamente se acercaría a su servant para tomarla en brazos ayudándole a levantarse.

Si…. descuida… ese golpe me tomo por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar… te lo aseguro…. — Escupiendo un poco de sangre se limpiaría la mejilla con el puño.

Ante ellas se encontraba el causante de aquel ataque, un hombre portando una armadura de aspecto reptil, ya que eran muy evidente garras en las manos, como en las botas… incluso una cola sobre salía en la parte trasera de esta, muchas púas, pero también estaba encapuchado siendo visibles en el rostro de aquel guardián 2 orbes carmesí que les miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algunas partes de su piel tenía grabados extraños… su lanza era muy grande. Este guerrero conservaba la imagen de Cu Chulainn pero algo era extraño en el… porque con tan solo verlo a los ojos un instinto sanguinario como asesino era más que evidente, mismo que quedaría demostrado al este no darle si quisiera la oportunidad de hacer algún momento al moverse hacia ellas y embestirlas con un golpe certero que levanto a Nico por los aires y Ruby la dejo en el suelo siendo pisoteada por el contrario mientras apuntaba su lanza a la yugular de esta.

¡Master! ¡Argh! ¡Quítate de encima maldito! — Empezando a forcejear con ferocidad, pero el peso del contrario se empezaba a notar mucho más.

Descuida…. ella estará bien… por ahora… primero… voy a desmembrarte parte por parte… ella será el postre… — Como cualquier carnicero se relamió los labios con ansias.

Nico caería de golpe al suelo sufriendo algunas fracturas viendo como su servant estaba siendo inmovilizada y siendo pisoteada de una forma tan salvaje que intento ayudarla, pero el impacto la había dejando muy mal físicamente. Por otro lodo Ruby recibía golpe tras golpe… aquella bestia estaba dispuesto a causarle el más devastador de los daños que levanto su lanza girándola en su mano para lanzarla hacia abajo con la intención de atravesar su cráneo con la punta de esta pero la menor pelirroja pudo tener la velocidad suficiente para bloquear el impacto usando sus armas en forma de X ejerciendo una contrafuerza para evitar que lograse su objetivo. El contrario solo rio de forma burlona ante sus acciones quitando rápidamente su pie de ella para tomar su lanza con ambas manos ejerciendo una mayor fuerza que la contraria a duras penas soportaba.

Era impresionante la ferocidad, ese instinto animal en Cu quién no estaba teniendo hasta ahora contemplación con ella… todo parecía indicar que acabaría con ella, pero por más impresionante que fuera la menor empezó a empujar hacia atrás aquella peligrosa arma para ir reincorporándose lentamente hasta que pudo ponerse de pie adolorida empujándolo hacia atrás.

Vaya… vaya… al parecer tienes agallas niñitas… me impresionas… — Poco a poco su lanza despedía una intensa llamarada carmesí levantando su brazo para dispararla contra Ruby — Bien pequeña… veamos si puedes con esto — Sarcástico vio cómo su arma se volvía una especie de estrella fugaz por los aires.

¡Yo no soy una niñita! ¡Te demostrare que no soy tan débil como crees! — Con mucha osadía corrió hacia adelante observando cómo se acercaba peligrosamente aquel ataque el cual haría frente sin ningún temor.

Usando una de sus hachas lanzo un golpe de tajo hacia adelante causando que el impacto de ambas armas provocara una onda expansiva que levantaba el suelo dejando varios escombros por los aires, logrando desviar el curso de la lanza usando además algunas rocas suspendidas por loa aires para imbuirles llamaradas, usándolas contra el contrario como meteoritos los cuales dirigió hacia el impactando de forma certera a su objetivo dejando llamas por doquier obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. Esto lo aprovecharía para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque dispuesto a degollar su cabeza, pero cuando pensaba que podría lograrlo súbitamente le tomo por el cuello para estrangularla con una fuerza atroz dejando que su cuerpo golpeara de espaldas el suelo hundiéndola en este al crear un cráter.

Pasando a golpearla con el puño cerrado una y otra vez con una fuerza realmente descomunal que hasta se podía oír sus huesos como se rompían tras cada impacto… no tuvo ningún tipo de piedad o misericordia en cada golpe, la pequeña Berserker intento hacer algo, pero con cada arremetida ella perdía su fuerza hasta que simplemente se quedó en el suelo inmóvil casi inconsciente.

Bien…. fue divertido, pero es hora de que esto termine…. — Su arma volvía a su mano mágicamente apuntando hacia ella para de una manera inverosímil clavarla en el centro de su pecho retorciendo está dejando que la sangre se esparciera dejando un inmenso charco de sangre.

Los desesperados gritos de Ruby se escucharían como un eco desesperado en busca de ayuda hasta que estos se detuvieron de golpe, Cu al verla literalmente destrozada desclavo su lanza de su pecho dejando que algunas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo. Estando inconsciente con los ojos abiertos Ruby este solo rio de forma burlona alejándose de ella para ver a Nico como un depredador asechando a su presa, hasta que de manera demencial le piso su cabeza mientras se carcajeaba como todo un demente.

Mmm.. como ya me encarga de aquella mocosa… podre descuartizarte sin ser interrumpido…. — Sin demostrar ningún signo benevolencia clavo su arma en su hombro retorciéndola a tal grado que su musculo estaba siendo triturado. — Vamos grita…. retuércete como el mísero gusano que eres… —

Los gritos de Nico se oirían en cada rincón de ese lugar, mientras aquel monstruo se divertía masacrándola lentamente que uso sus propias manos para causarle el peor dolor posible dejando que la sangre manchara su armadura oscura totalmente, Ruby aun consciente escuchaba a su master rogándole que le ayudara que la salvara de ese sufrimiento, pero era la primera vez que la habían tratado con una enorme brutalidad que no podía mover un solo dedo. Pero a pesar de eso ella empezó a arrastrarse dejando un camino de sangre saliendo del cráter para mirar con una gran frustración al contrario lastimar a una pequeña… eso era imperdonable para ella, aun siendo una tirana ella jamás hubiera dejado que lastimasen a un inocente solo porque si.

Toda maltrecha levanto sus armas al ver como este apuntaba peligrosamente con sus garras a Nico como si le fuera a arrancar el cráneo de su cuerpo llevando su cuerpo mal herido al límite a tal punto que su Noble Phantasm seria activado de la nada _"_ _Immortal Cavalry of Ten Thousand Rank  
Athanaton Ten Thousand" _con el cual era ella capaz de invocar a su ejército persa pero también un elefante el cual ella monto.

¡Oye tu bestia! ¡¿No se te olvida algo?! — Exclamaría severamente llamando la atención del contrario quien dejo a Nico al ver al ejército de aquella que consideraba mocosa.

Pero… cómo es posible eso…. ¡¿Cómo pudo invocar a todo un ejército?! — Miro con incredulidad al batallón persa frente a el levanto su lanza con la intención de atacar. — No importa ¡Igual caerá! —

¡Bien mis valientes soldados! ¡Es hora de acabar con el! ¡Acábenlo! —

Gritando a los 4 vientos los soldados persas acataron la orden lanzándose al ataque rápidamente a lo que Cu con una sonrisa llena de confianza espero a que se acercaran para irlos masacrando uno por uno, haciéndolo parecer un juego de niños, pero con el paso de los minutos él se dio cuenta de algo que entre más soldados persas cayeran más de estos aparecían sin parar, como si ejercito fuera tan basto como para seguir luchando por mucho tiempo. Históricamente el imperio Persa en su época contaba con uno de los ejércitos más grandes de todo el mundo antiguo conocido por lo que eso no era tan descabellado después de todo.

Rápidamente el campo de batalla se convirtió en una masacre ya que no hubo ninguno que pudiera salir vivo de ello, pero entre más caían más aparecían llegando a frustrarlo como lentamente ir debilitándolo.

¡Porque no dejan de caer! ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡Cae maldita sea! — Ya estaba tan cansado de estar aplastando soldado tras soldado que haría uso de su Noble Phantasm _"Curruid Coinchenn Beast of Crunching Deathtusk"_

Su armadura rápidamente empezó a cubrirse de una extraña neblina que un yelmo le apareció en la parte de la cabeza y en sus manos unos guanteletes con garras alargadas y afiladas corriendo ferozmente hacia Ruby quien miraba como con una enorme fuerza y brutalidad masacraba a sus soldados no dejando ni uno solo, cuando quedaron cara a cara el elefante que montaba se levantó en 2 patas para ella hacerle de nueva cuenta frente dejando hasta la última partícula de energía en su ataque habiendo un choque inminente entre ambos guerreros donde hubo un resultado fatal y este favoreció a Ruby pero aun alto costo ya que ambos se habían atravesado mutuamente salpicándose sangre de ambos cuerpos, quedando de pie ambos sin fuerzas para seguir.

¡Iahg! ¡Como es posible que hallas podido vencerme! Tú solo eres…. una mocosa…. — Cu sin fuerzas ya empezó a desvanecerse cayendo sobre Ruby.

Porque… soy la gran Ruby Kurosawa… gran monarca del imperio persa…. basura inferior… — Con el pecho atravesado ella caería de rodillas mirando esperando que su vida se le fuera con su último aliento.

Pero una luz brillante pura apareció delante de ella y de esta una figura la cual no podía ver claramente emergió extendiendo su mano como si la llamara, poco a poco dicha luz se expandió por todo el entorno tomando la mano de aquel ente la pelirroja siendo sanada de sus heridas, incluso su master era sanada. Cuando recobro su fuerza escucho una voz antes de que esa luz despareciera como llego, de la nada.

 _ **Ruby…. ya casi esto termina… debes estar lista para destruir el pilar…—**_

 _Continuara…._

 **Notas del autor: Debo serles franco, jamás me hubiera imaginado ver una situación en la cual Ruby se las viera… tan negras… vaya ni yo puedo creer que le haya hecho pasar por este martirio… pero aún resta Salomón… esperen el final de esta historia, será impresionante se los aseguro.**


	20. Chapter 20

**El gran orden**

 _El comienzo del fin: La caída del gran templo_

La batalla en el templo de Salomón estaba prologándose demasiado, a este ritmo You y Mari terminarían cayendo ante el gran rey de la magia, ni Rin y Hanayo podrían hacer nada para impedirlo si el combate se prolongaba por más tiempo, ellas lo sabían perfectamente por lo que debían idear un plan para poder acabar con Salomón o si quiera dejarlo debilitado para cuando llegaran los refuerzos. Pero él se notaba tan pleno y con poder suficiente para poder seguir con el combate incluso por miles de días sin siquiera cansarse o derramar una gota de sudor, demostrando aquello cuando de un solo golpe las levanto por los aires a ambas servant's haciendo que estas azotaran contra el suelo de forma estrepitosa dejando sus cuerpos adoloridos… la regeneración de Mary con su Noble Phantasm ya no era tan efectiva como antes cosa que simplemente complicaba todo en ese momento.

Ríndanse…. ustedes no son rivales para el gran Salomón, si lo hacen considerare perdonarles la vida ambas — Su semblante demostraba una extraña y retorcida calma bajando los brazos disminuyendo la intensidad de su poder hasta el mínimo.

Nosotras… no bajaremos la cara…. ante…. un tirano…. como tú, ¡Vamos You! — La rubia al sostenerse de su estandarte se levantó y volvió a correr hacia el mayor determinada a derrotarlo.

¡Caerás Solomon! — Esas fueron las palabras de la castaña antes de incorporarse y volverse a lanzar al ataque.

Su persistencia, su perseverancia para el Avenger era realmente admirable pero totalmente absurda, no veía forma alguna de que ambas pudieran hacerle siquiera un rasguño por lo cual a tan solo unos metros de poder alcanzarle con tan solo cerrar los ojos creo un muro de energía que repelió sus ataques lanzándolas nuevamente por los aires a una gran velocidad haciéndolas caer por el suelo como piedras con sus cuerpos debilitados y con su nivel de mana demasiado bajo casi a un estado totalmente crítico. Era abrumadora la fuerza como la facilidad con la cual el podía hacerlo sin siquiera pestañar…. cuando el levanto la diestra para asestar el golpe final algo vio que le sorprendió notablemente, pero esto no detuvo sus intenciones de borrarlas de la faz del universo.

Ambas masters se hallaban junto a ellas mientras las miraban con preocupación, tratando de protegerlas de él, intentando persuadir que pararan… que llevar sus cuerpos al límite era suicido que no podrían ganarle. Pero ellas se hallaban determinadas a seguir luchando incluso de arriesgar sus propias vidas para lograr su objetivo.

Por favor… Mari… detente…. Él es demasiado para nosotras 4…. no podremos hacerlo… debemos…. huir…. debemos buscar a las demás — Hanayo sumamente preocupada intentaba hacer que entrara en razón.

Kayochin tiene razón You… nosotras no podremos hacerlo… no tenemos la fuerza para lograrlo…. — Le costaba admitirlo a la pequeña Rin, pero era absolutamente verdad aquello.

Salomón al ver aquel acto lleno de "Sabiduría" decidió que el combate ya había terminado… que no había sentido continuar… ninguna de las 2 era simplemente rival para el… con el título de Grand Servant era prácticamente imposible que lograran algo… su gran clarividencia y poder lo había dejado claro con el combate. Poco a poco el dio la vuelta para irse a su trono para después simplemente postrarse ante el observando a las menores con gran seriedad dispuesto a perdonarles la vida como acto de misericordia, entendiendo que estaban afirmando su rendición dirigiendo su mirada a Rin y Hanayo quienes estaban temerosas de lo que fuera a hacer. Pero afortunadamente para ellas el simplemente les dirigió unas breves palabras.

Retírense de mi vista…. consideren esto como un regalo en muestra de perdón por su osadía… háganlo ahora… — Lentamente levanto la diestra haciendo que sus 7 añillos brillaran, los 7 anillos demoniacos que representaban a cada pilar que aún estaba en pie.

Ni la escudera ni la general francesa estaban dispuestas a aceptar tales palabras por lo cual volviéndose a levantar con temeridad estaban arriesgándose para lograr sus objetivos por lo cual Salomón frunció el ceño realmente molesto dispuesto a destruirlas abriendo la palma de su mano concentrando una enorme cantidad de energía en está empezando a crear una gran esfera de energía luminosa la cual estaba a un punto máximo misma que disparo en ese momento. Las 4 jóvenes se quedaron de pie cerrando los ojos esperando el gran final ocurriendo una gran explosión que cubrió todo de una luz blanca haciendo temblar de nueva cuenta el templo.

Salomón confiado pensaba que las había eliminado, pero cuando este brillo se difumino la expresión de molestia paso a una llena de incredulidad total, algo andaba mal por lo cual empezó a vociferar sin control alguno.

¡Tu! ¡Que haces aquí! ¡No se supone que desde hace siglos habías dejado la lucha! — Gritaba a los 4 vientos llegándose a levantar de su trono realmente enfurecido.

Las menores al darse cuenta que estaban aún vivas, empezaron a abrir los ojos viendo a alguien delante de ellas, corpulento portando una gran armadura oscura y de aspecto imponente… cadavérico, un yelmo con cuernos, una capa deshilachada azul oscura y un gran escudo en la diestra además de una espada larga pesada en la zurda. Ese hombre caballero oscuro las había salvado ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? No lo entendían… todas estaban confundidas mirándole cuando este lentamente giro su rostro hacia ellas viendo la parte frontal del casco viendo una máscara cadavérica igualmente, pero con unos ojos brillantes en tono azulado. Siendo ahí cuando el incognito hablo denotando un tono frio casi siniestro, pero en su tono de voz, pero sin ser hostil en ningún momento.

Salomón, no puedo entender tu odio hacia la raza humana… ni deseo entenderlo, ni soy nadie para juzgar tus motivos para que quieras aniquilarlos, pero no puedo permitir que tomes vidas inocentes para llegar a tus metas, siendo el antiguo viejo de la montaña ya no puedo permitir estar ciego a tu tiranía — Volteó de nueva cuenta hacia el albino volviéndose sus ojos carmesí — Solo alguien con el mismo título que tú, puede derrotarle… Yo King Hassan líder del mayor clan de asesinos lo hora prepárate... —

¡Tú siendo uno de los 4 Gran Servants te atreves a desafiarme… no pienso permitirlo! —Esa osada acción no podía permitirla, estaba consciente de que era una posibilidad que su ataque no podría derribarlo dado que ambos poseen un poder y un alto grado de clarividencia… casi infinito, también que si lograba asestar un golpe con su espada era seguro que podría matarle, ya que su punto a favor en el contrario era que su espada tenía el poder suficiente para hacerle un instakill.

Pero ese no era el plan de King Hassan, este empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera una bruma oscura desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el mismo instante a una distancia relativamente corta de Salomón quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía temeroso de su vida. El gran líder asesino levanto su espada blandiéndola contra el acertando un golpe de tajo que logro causar un gran impacto en su adversario haciéndolo caer de rodillas empezando a verse sangra caer al suelo a cuenta gotas, Hanayo… Rin y las otras 2 no habían entendido que había sucedido, pero al ver sus anillos en el suelo llenos de sangre junto a sus dedos entendieron que había hecho preguntándose con que objetivo, misma pregunta sería respondida por el propio Hassan dándole la espalda a un desconcertado Salomón quien gritaba de gran dolor mientras se desangraba rápidamente.

He destruido… sus 7 anillos demoniacos… ahora sus pilares caerán…. Escúchenme jóvenes master y Servants les habla King Hassan mejor conocido como Hassan - I - Sabbah…. líder de un antiguo clan de asesinos, ahora las defensas de los pilares han caído… destrúyanlos… así el templo caerá… el gran rey de la magia está débil — Rin, Hanayo, Mari y You estaban atónitas…. el con tan solo un golpe critico pudo dejarlo tan debilitado… en solo un respiro… sintiéndose intimidadas totalmente, su poder, su fuerza, su presencia misma eran totalmente intimidantes, se sentía el ambiente sumamente pesado.

Un caído Salomón estaba incrédulo ante lo sucedido que intento levantarse, pero el corte en su mano le había dejado casi paralizado mirando a quien alguna vez considero un gran aliado y amigo, tratando de entender porque le había traicionado desde su punto de vista. Pero la cosa empeoro cuando empezó a temblar todo el lugar… el templo empezaba a caerse a pedazos era una muestra de que sus pilares estaban cayendo. Lentamente se levantó encarándole con una gran molestia… iracundo totalmente, pero esto aún no acababa delante de las jóvenes una luz brillante pura surgió emergiendo flores del suelo apareciendo súbitamente las demás, cosa que causó alegría en la castaña y peli naranja mismas que corrieron hacia ella mientras se abrazaban todas casi al borde de las lágrimas, delante de ellas estaba un hombre encapuchado con un báculo de madera, pero poseedor de una magia antigua. Dejándose ver le mismo al quitarse la capucha revelando que era el mago de las flores, sonriendo con gran tranquilidad hacia King Hassan y el.

Oh Hassan, veo que llegaste antes que yo…. Salomón viejo amigo, veo que has tenido una disputa con el viejo de la montaña… — Apacible y tranquilo aquel exclamo con calma con una tenue sonrisa en su semblante.

Merlín…. Tú y King Hassan son los Grand Caster y Assasin como pueden estar del lado… del lado de la raza humana… tan corrupta… tan imperfecta… tan indigna… — El templo desquebrajando al grado de quedar solamente en ruinas con solamente el trono en pie era la único que quedaba del mismo el rey de la magia se levantaba con su mano ensangrentada mirando con un profundo odio a quienes consideraba hasta ese momento sus amigos.

Mi querido amigo…. Nosotros alguna vez fuimos poseedores de imperfecciones… el ser humano es imperfecto, impuro y quizás indigno ante tú, pero esa es su propia naturaleza… tu mejor que nadie debería entenderlo…. Salomón, fuiste un rey justo en tu época velabas por el bien de tus semejantes, ¿Qué te llevo a corromperte de esta manera? —

En ese momento el mago de las flores observo el santo grial en el centro del salón del templo del tiempo entendiendo en ese momento el origen de su decadencia acercándose lentamente hacia el para después mirar de nueva cuenta el grial suspirando con gran pesadez. Dándose cuenta que este le había corrompido hasta el grado de manchar su corazón noble y puro dejando solo emociones negativas, odio… rencor… sintiendo gran pena por su entrañable amigo y compañero a quien lentamente le tomo del hombro mientras este no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir. Merlín sentía una gran pena por él y haría todo lo posible para limpiar esa corrupción gracias al grial, tocando su pecho lentamente con la palma de la mano para liberar su alma de toda esa maldad que lo había manchado pero el odio era tan grande que simplemente no podio erradicarlo con su poder liberándose desde el interior de Salomón una gran descarga eléctrica que hizo retroceder al contrario confundido.

El santo grial te hizo esto… porque lo tomaste, tu que eres poseedor de una gran sabiduría, de una gran clarividencia y poder ¿Por qué tomar este objeto de gran poder incluso mayor al nuestro? —

Me di cuenta que la humanidad no merece el derecho… el privilegio de vivir… debo borrarla… para hacer que renazca sin errores, sin imperfecciones… pude haberlo hecho a no ser por estas niñas, de su interferencia —

La energía de salomón estaba llegando a niveles totalmente fuera de todo limite, estaba tan corrupto que ya no había un control en el, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos totalmente y todo su cuerpo se llenó de marcas carmesí causando una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a los Grand Servant posándose delante de Honoka y las demás protegiéndolas del ataque escuchándose la voz del señor del templo del tiempo iracunda, irracional… perdido de si mismo y de quien alguna vez fue.

¡Los matare a todos! ¡Los matare! — Cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de la nada una luz dorada salió de la atravesando el lugar impactándose contra el pecho de salomón quien caía de nueva cuenta el suelo siendo amarrado por unas cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

Incluso siendo un rey…. te volviste alguien tan mundano… tan sucio, tan indigno de tal titulo…. de verdad siento pena por ti…. No te preocupes te voy a liberar de tu miseria… —

Todos voltearon hacia atrás viendo un joven rubio portando parte de una armadura dorada de la cintura para abajo, toda la parte superior estaba descubierta denotándose líneas rojas en sus pectorales y abdominales, este sonría con gran arrogancia sosteniendo una gran espada de hoja carmesí giratoria la cal apunto hacia el lanzado un disparo potente, certero y destructor que golpeo al contrario con la intención de matarlo.

¡Sucumbe ante la fuerza de Enuma Elish! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Al fin pude tomar un poco de tiempo para terminar esta historia, este será el primer capítulo de 2 que subiré hoy que tengan un buen día.**


	21. Chapter 21

**El gran orden**

 _La última batalla, el sacrificio de You_

El gran ataque de esa espada carmesí hacia causado un gran estruendo en el lugar haciendo que el suelo temblara y case se partiera en 2 gracias al impacto, dejando el cuerpo de Salomón con un hueco de lado a lado en el pecho prácticamente moribundo ya que las cadenas que le sostenían no solamente le paralizaron, eran capaces de drenar su propia energía o al menos la poca que le quedaba, completamente debilitado y sin fuerzas levanto la mirada estando rodillas en el suelo con todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, totalmente maltrecho. Sonriendo de medio labio con gran ironía ante la situación mientras poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer hablando con cansancio diciendo aparentemente sus últimas palabras en ese momento.

Vaya quien lo diría…. el gran rey de los héroes… Gilgamesh, rey de babilonia se ha encargado de acabar con el rey de la magia, dime ¿Qué te ha llevado a esta decisión?... Tsk…. ¿Acaso te has apiadado de aquellos que consideras impuros? — Tratando de reincorporarse, pero dado su estado le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

No te molestes en si quiera levantarte…. Enkidu es una cadena capaz de inmovilizar a seres divinos como tu…. solo deja de existir rey de la magia, tu existencia ya carece de sentido alguno — Soberbio como siempre aquel rubio de mirada carmesí esbozo una sonrisa de medio labio cruzándose de brazos.

He…. pero que dices… no terminado aún…. esto aún no termina — Lentamente se reincorporo mirando hacia adelante encontrándose rodeado por los oráculos del contrario, sabía que le esperaba.

Gate of Babylon… entiendo —

Con tan solo un chasquido, de estos oráculos empezaron a salir miles de armas de diferentes formas y épocas que acribillaron al que alguna vez fue rey en Jerusalén manteniéndose de pie hasta que este finalmente cerro los ojos despareciendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta que ya no había quedado nada de el en el lugar, poco a poco todas las chicas estaban alegres ya que el combate aparentemente había terminado mientras Gilgamesh, Merlín y King Hassan se miraban entre si con cierta calma pero como si supieran de antemano que esto difícilmente hubiera acabado. Para ellos les resultaba difícil el creer él se hubiera rendido así sin más ya que siempre se le había caracterizado por ser tan aferrado a un ideal, ¿Realmente habría aceptado la derrota así sin más? Por desgracia esa pregunta tenía una respuesta que no sería del agrado de ellos.

Poco a poco Yoshiko empezó a sentirse aturdida… tomándose la frente mientras se caía de rodillas al suelo, incrementando el malestar en su interior.

Yoshiko…. Yoshiko… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Su master, Umi se acercaba a ella tomándole de los hombros, pero al hacerlo una extraña energía le quemo las manos haciéndola retroceder.

Demonios… se metió… a mi… ¡Argh! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! — Todo su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de marcas y sus ojos se manchaban de un tono oscuro totalmente perdiéndose sus retinas empezando a reírse con un tono de voz totalmente siniestro — Je je je je…. Yoshiko ya no está aquí…. —

De la nada libero una explosión sónica que les aventaría hacia atrás mientras de su cuerpo empezaban a emanar algunos tentáculos con ojos mutando su figura a un aspecto realmente atroz, Salomón aún estaba vivo al menos su esencia había quedado intacta siendo capaz de poseer a Yoshiko. Umi intento acercarse a ella, pero un violento ataque fue lo único que recibió dejándola completamente inconsciente en el suelo. Honoka y Kotori corrieron hacia ella para hacerla reaccionar, pero prácticamente estaba noqueada, logrando causar la molestia en la peli jengibre que le hizo frente al enemigo sin temor alguno llena de rabia por lo que había hecho.

Umi…. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste, maldito…. ¡Hanamaru acaba con el! — Su servant acato su orden blandiendo la espada cargándola de energía lanzando un rayo que logro contener con la palma de su mano el rey de la magia usando el poder y la fuerza de la demonio caster para atacar.

¡Kotori! ¡Chika no dejes que luche sola Hanamaru ve y ayúdala! —

La joven asassin respondería a esa orden lanzándose al ataque lanzándole cuchillos los cuales pudo esquivar fácilmente Salomón, pero esto no termino ahí… Riko apunto hacia su objetivo lanzando varias flechas que lograron impactarle por la espalda, pero estas no lograron causar ningún daño, incluso la Gae bolg de Dia no pudo siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Todas atacaban a diestra y siniestra al rey de la magia sin realmente causarle daño alguno, cosa que a Merlín le preocupo ya que no estaban en condiciones de tener un combate con él en condiciones.

Por lo cual uso su Noble Phantasm " _Garden of Avalon"_ para que aquellos jóvenes espíritus heroicos recobraran fuerzas para ser capaces de enfrentarle mientras King Hassan y Gilgamesh estaban dispuestos a unirse a ellas para acabar con él lo más pronto posible.

Hassan… Gilgamesh… ya hicieron su parte…. ahora a ellas les toca terminar con esto —

Merlín… no digas tonteras… aunque les ayudes de esa forma sabes bien que jamás se rendirá hasta haberlas aniquilado.

Gilgamesh tiene razón mago de las flores, si no les ayudamos el destino del mundo y este universo estará perdido —

Confió en que esas jóvenes puedan lograr el milagro —

Ni Hassan ni Gilgamesh entendían porque Merlín les daba su voto de confianza, así como alguna vez lo hizo con Artoria Pendragon no entendían porque darle a unas jóvenes una responsabilidad tan grande pero si el confiaba en que lograran vencerlo ellos no harían nada por el momento solamente se limitarían a observar, mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Ruby intentaba romper los brazos de Yoshiko… consciente de que no era ella, pero sus golpes no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para lograr herirle. Incluso Kanan con su gran destreza y habilidad con la katana no era lo suficientemente rápida para darle un solo golpe llegando un punto en el cual ellas estaban muy cansadas siendo de muy poca ayuda el Noble Phantasm de Merlín, pero su fuerza de voluntad y espíritu de combate ese no estaba aún cansado. No importaba cuanto fueran golpeadas o derribadas ellas no dejarían que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano.

Realmente son tercas…. lo reconozco, pero su lucha no tiene un final feliz…. ustedes no ganaran — Concentrando su poder en creo una esfera de luz por arriba de su cabeza de la cual salieron disparados varios proyectiles que en picada caerían al suelo causando grandes estragos en Chika y las demás.

¡No puede ser! ¡Chika! ¡Merlín haz algo! — Honoka miraba frustrada al mago quien solamente se mantenía tranquilo.

¡Va a matarlas, por favor ayúdenlas! — Esta era Eli quien estaba realmente preocupada por su servant.

Pero Merlín no respondió solamente señalo hacia el campo de batalla, aunque habían caído las 9 a pesar de sus heridas estas volvieron a levantarse causando gran molestia en Salomón quien chasqueaba los dientes cansado de perder el tiempo con ellas dispuesto a acabar con ellas de un solo golpe, concentrando toda su fuerza emanando un aura violeta de todo su cuerpo volviéndose el entorno sumamente pesado lentamente detrás de él la luna se tornaba totalmente negra como si una mancha se hubiera impregnado a ella viéndose en el centro de esta una luz lila la cual poco a poco se expandía volviéndose una estrella brillante. Grandes cantidades de energía estaban esparciéndose alrededor del campo de batalla viéndose rayos caer y aparecer de todos lados mientras el lentamente reía de una forma totalmente cínica.

El juego se ha terminado…. voy a destruirlas en este momento…. reciban el impacto de mi Ars Almadel Salomonis ¡Conviértanse en nada! — Aquella estrella brillante empezó a consumir más energía del entorno para después disparar un rayo gigantesco que tenía el poder suficiente para destruirlas sin dejar rastro alguno de ellas.

En ese momento la preocupación apareció en Merlín quien abrió los ojos empezando a correr hacia ellas para intenta salvarlas, incluso King Hassan y Gilgamesh sintieron que debían hacer algo en ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde un gran estruendo se escuchó en la zona de impacto. No les quedaba opción que proteger a las masters de la onda expansiva, todas desesperadas intentaban ir a ayudarles, pero todo daba a indicar que Salomón habida ganado. Pero en el campo de batalla había sucedido… al disiparse aquella explosión la satisfacción de Salomón se había vuelto en tan solo segundos frustración, ira y odio ya que su ataque no había resultado como esperaba todas estaban totalmente sanas y salvas.

Y eso no era todo, de frente a ellas estaba You Watanabe la joven demi-sirviente quien había creado un escudo de energía el cual había resistido el impacto lo suficiente como para evitar que murieran a manos del Noble Phantasm del enemigo, pero por desgracia ese acto heroico había traído consecuencias.

¡Imposible! ¡Porque no mueren! ¡Porque no se extinguen como el fuego! ¡Porque no desparecen! ¡Debieran haber sido hechas polvo con ese ataque! — La rabia era incontrolable en el rey de la magia quien no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

Porque…. ¿Realmente quieres… saberlo?... — You con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a desintegrarse.

You… You…. ¡You por favor no mueras! ¡You! — Todas las demás empezaban a llorar desconsoladas ante el gran sacrificio que había hecho ella.

Descuiden…. chicas… todo estará bien…. al fin pude encontrar…. algo por lo cual luchar… un motivo y razón a mi existencia que, aunque relativamente fue corta puedo sentirme satisfecha por lo que hice — Poco a poco se volteaba hacia ellas para darles unas últimas palabras — Gracias a todas por haberme permitido ser parte de esto, les dejo el resto a ustedes —

¡You! ¡Resiste por favor! — Intentaron hacer algo, pero ya era absolutamente tarde

Salomón…. este acto heroico… traerá tu fin…. tienes mi palabra —

Y con esto último la joven Shielder despareció dejando solamente su escudo clavado en el suelo como muestra de su última voluntad, Chika y las demás estaban en absoluto silencio cabizbajas mientras Salomón por un momento pensó que estaba perdido, pero al ver que al menos un cayo él estaba más confiado en que podría vencer. Lentamente empezó a carcajearse como loco mientras se burlaba y se jactaba de sus acciones mientras de pronto un grito le obligo a detener su risa mientras una reacia Chika Takami se acercaba al escudo de su compañera tocando este con la palma de las manos cerrando los puños con fuerza.

You… no dejare que tu sacrificio… sea en vano…. ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! ¡Maldito! — Las demás empezaban a acercarse a ella mientras una extraña fuerza crecía dentro de ellas.

Oh… realmente creen que lo lograran que ilusas. — Este simplemente rio de forma burlona mientras notaba como su fuerza incrementaba más y más desconcertándolo — Esto no puede ser…. cómo es que… no… imposible… —

Todas lentamente juntaban sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaban al ataque, siendo tan rápidas que el empezó a recibir impactos tras impactos en todo el cuerpo de Yoshiko, recobrando esta la consciencia desde el interior.

¡Vas a morir Salomón no importa si tengo que sacrificar mi cuerpo para lograrlo… ni importa si muero! — La mano de Yoshiko empezó a moverse lentamente en contra de la voluntad de él usando sus propias garras para lastimar su propio cuerpo.

Esto no puede estar pasando…. no…. no dejare que esto termine aquí ¡No vencerán al gran Salomón así de fácil! —

Rápidamente este se expulsó del cuerpo de Yoshiko usando su ultima carta de triunfo con la cual creo un nuevo cuerpo, pero siendo una vasija contenedora de energía, no tenía una consistencia realmente sólida, denotándose esto al brillar totalmente siendo cubierto por algunas manchas oscuras… lo demás era solamente piel, su cabello era completamente dorado y brillante, lo único que le quedaba para vencer.

¡Yoshiko estas bien! — Riko se acercaba a ella mientras le observaba ciertamente preocupada.

No te preocupes por mi…. aun debemos acabar con el…. — Sonriendo aun con sus heridas sangrando.

¡Lo haremos! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Tan solo queda un capitulo que lo tendrán mañana eso se los aseguro, me paso a despedir y espero disfruten el capítulo, buenas tardes**


	22. Chapter 22

**El gran orden**

 _La destrucción el trono de los héroes_

Ante las jóvenes yacía el ultimo intento de Salomón de acabar con ellas, el las miraba con seriedad total mientras su cuerpo emanaba una intensa luz como la del astro rey el sol mientras Chika y las demás pensaban en como acabar con el rey de la magia siendo todo silencio durante algunos segundos mientras los Grand Servant estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar. Incluso Honoka y las demás estaban a la expectativa, pero a su vez preocupadas ya que por mas que intentaban destruir al rey de la antigua Jerusalén no lograban nada, por otro lado, este último empezó a descender hasta llegar a la misma altura que sus adversarias de quienes a pesar de las circunstancias sentía admiración, gracias a su tenacidad, no creía que pudieran llegar al punto en el cual tenia que dar todo de su poder para poder exterminarlas junto a la humanidad.

Sin duda alguna reconocía su valor y su fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante poco a poco su mirada hacia la joven Assasin quién a pesar de tener un factor que le hacia peligrosa, al mismo tiempo le hacia vulnerable, expresando unas breves palabras hacia ella.

Admiro su valor…. ustedes simples e insignificantes existencias, han hecho que llegue a mi limite… bien, es hora de acabar con esto — Poco a poco extendió su mano hacia adelante mientras esta despedía una cantidad inimaginable de energía, brillante. — Borrare su existencia de la historia de la humanidad —

¡No te lo permitiremos Salomón! ¡El que terminara cayendo serás tú! ¡Chicas acabemos con el! — La peli naranja a pesar de su estado, todas a pesar de estar débiles por el combate que no parecía tener fin, tenían el temperamento necesario para hacerle frente una vez más.

El mayor simplemente suspiro lleno de decepción ya que siendo meramente energía el podía disponer de todo su poder a voluntad, mismo que no tardo en demostrar cuando de la nada unos rayos salieron disparados desde su espalda que impacto en dirección a Chika y las demás, sufriendo mas daño del que había acumulado, cayendo al suelo de golpe de nueva cuenta. Pero sin importar cuanto fueran masacrados sus cuerpos ellas no mostraban el deseo de tirar la toalla, una a una se levantaban, mientras Dia despareció de la nada apareciendo a la espalda de Salomón dispuesta a clavar su Gae Bolg en su corazón, pero ni aun así con esa arma tan mortal lograba si quiera poder hacerle una herida ya que la punta de la lanza quedaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo como si una fuerza repulsora gravitacional la detuviera.

Esto obviamente causaba asombro en la joven lancer que a una velocidad supersónica recibió un impactó de vuelta de su propia lanza golpeando su propio corazón dejándola con una herida mortal que ni incluso ella podía soportar.

¡Argh! Esto…. esto es imposible…. — Había quedado paralizada del golpe mortífero que no pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento del contrario.

Tu serás la primera… ahora muere… — Con fuerza desmedida varios meteoros de energía golpearon cada centímetro del cuerpo de Dia que cayo como un meteorito contra el suelo.

¡Dia! ¡Eres un maldito! —

Rápidamente, Kanan y Hanamaru combinaron sus fuerzas para atacarlo usando el poder de la espada de la peli jengibre para impulsar a la samurái a una velocidad superior al sonido para atacarlo ya que tenia la guardia baja o eso parecía, ya que cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de acertar el golpe de gracia el solamente detuvo con el dedo índice la punta de aquella Katana como si fuer nada cerrando el puño contrario para después golpear en la boca del estomago a la peli morada que no podía creer la fuerza con la cual había sido impactada. Misma que rápidamente la impulso la aventó hacia adelante haciendo que en cuestión de segundos impactara el suelo. Esto Hanamaru lo aprovecho ya que tenia una gran cantidad de mana concentrado en su espada misma que no dudo en disparar contra Salomón quién recibió el impacto causando una gran explosión en el lugar dejando una gran nube de humo que bloqueaba su vista.

Por un momento pensaron que un golpe directo así incluso para el seria imposible de esquivar, la gran espada del azote de dios era un arma la cual tenia un poder altamente destructivo. Siendo impensable que pudiera seguir de pie, desgraciadamente eso no había sido suficiente ya que él se halaba detrás de ella, con la mano extendida misma que se posiciono en el centro de su pecho para causar un gran estallido que la destrozo no tanto físicamente, el daño fue a su núcleo de mana.

El daño había sido tan devastador que ella igualmente termino cayendo, lo mismo sucedería para Yoshiko, Riko, Ruby, y Mary quienes a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron si quisiera causar el mínimo rasguño en el dejándola a sus pies sin fuerzas si quiera para levantarse. Su poder era inalcanzable.

Es…. demasiado…. fuerte…. Chika….. Huye….. — Riko trata de advertir a la peli naranja quien cerraba los puños con impotencia e ira, ya que todas sus compañeras habían sido derrotadas como si fuera un juego de niños.

Es sabio… que la escuches Chika Takami, o es que tienes deseos de morir —

Con una enorme arrogancia el mayor sonreía con un tono burlón en su rostro mismo que se torno frio en un instante haciendo levitar unas rocas con su poder mismas que disparo contra la menor que por mas que intento defenderse, termino cayendo inevitablemente ante tal fuerza, pero por mas loco que pudiera sonar o ser la pequeña peli naranja a pesar de las múltiples heridas, de la perdida de mana tan contundente ella se levanto nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios tan irónica y retadora levantando sus cuchillos disparando estos hacia el adversario los cuales esquivo rápidamente subestimando en demasía a la menor, cosa que podría costarle caro. Siendo prueba de ello que la menor llego hasta el se hallaba golpeando con el puño cerrado la mejilla del rey de la magia mismo que no lo había visto venir, abriéndole la boca.

Rendirme…. Rendirme… Rendirme….. ¡Eso jamás! ¡JAMÁS! — Aunque pareciera tener todo en su contra Chika rápidamente lanzo golpe tras golpe que logro impactarlo haciéndolo retroceder unos instantes, ganándole terreno mismo que en tan solo un chasquido perdió al recibir de lleno una gran onda de choque que la disparo por los aires. — ¡Aigh! ¡Demonios! —

Insensata… te atreves… a herirme… lo pagaras caro…. Ahora muere — Cerrando su puño hizo que varios rayos golpearan a la menor provenientes de varias direcciones.

Todo parecía que había acabado, que el intento de Honoka y las demás chicas había sido en vano, Salomón ante esa situación miro a Merlín y compañía quienes rápidamente se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a hacerle frente a toda costa, pero Chika milagrosamente seguía con vida después de tal brutalidad en su ataque. Cayendo en picada como una estrella fugaz logro acertar con otro de sus cuchillos directamente en el pecho de Salomón, siendo esto un golpe que lo había dejado con la guardia baja totalmente tratando de quitarse el cuchillo del pecho, pero Chika logro hacer un movimiento en el cual ella tenia una gran ventaja. Aunque a Salomón esto no le causaba gracia en lo absoluto ya que uso sus puños para impactarla una y otra vez contra la menor, pero estaba aferrada a él, aferrad a vivir, a que la humanidad prevaleciera. Cada golpe parecía ser mortal para ella, pero sin importar cuanto dolor estuviera experimentando en estos momentos no se daría poder vencida, no después de llegar tan lejos.

Desesperación, frustración… estaban apoderándose del contrario quien no podía creer que una simple Assasin de un rango tan bajo pudiera hacer tal hazaña ¿Cómo era posible que un espíritu heroico como ella pudiera lograr un milagro como ese?

¡Maldita chiquilla como te atreves! —

¡No voy a dejarme caer… prefiero caer, pero tu te iras conmigo! —

¡Que demonios dices! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Te matare! —

Estaba tan centrado de quitársela de encima que no pudo ver que las demás se habian puesto de pie nuevamente tomándose el tiempo necesario la peli naranja para tenerlo entretenido, recibiendo golpe tras golpe, siendo destrozados cada musculo, cada uno de sus huesos… sus circuitos mágicos de una manera inmisericorde que hubo un momento en el cual ella simplemente sonrió, causando desconcierto en el mayor quien exclamo de una forma totalmente furica ante su actitud despreocupada.

¡Que es tan gracioso! ¡Responde! — Vociferando con rabia total.

Que has sido derrotado Salomón — Arrancando su cuchillo del pecho la menor salto hacia atrás mientras caía al suelo sin fuerzas-

El no lograba entender a que se refería, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la situación era demasiado tarde ya que una gran luz carmesí se dirigía hacia el rápidamente, atravesando su pecho un ataque devastador proveniente de una de las flechas de Riko pero este tenía la energía concentrada de todas siendo esto suficiente para acabar finalmente con su vida, terminando con un hueco en el pecho confundido, sin saber que hacer o que pensar, ¿Este era su fin acaso?, ¿Sus planes se habian fastidiado a causa de unas niñas insolentes y pretenciosas?, ya todo se volvía negro para el quien rápidamente se desvanecía quedando solo decirles unas últimas palabras.

Tu… y tus compañeras lograron detenerme… Han destruido mis intenciones de levantar el templo, incluso este lugar será destruido… el trono de los héroes dejara de existir — Irónicamente el sonrió para finalmente dejar de existir.

Y dicho y hecho con la muerte del rey Salomón la estructura que quedaba del templo se empezaba a derrumbar, incluso el trono se destruyó en pedazos, la tierra se abría a paso velo mientras Honoka trataba de llegar a Chika para tomarla en sus brazos mirándole con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción acariciando su mejilla tenuemente de forma maternal, poco a poco junto su frente con la suya cerrando los ojos susurrando con suavidad _"Bien hecho Chika"._ En medio de la destrucción y el caos Merlín simplemente levanto su báculo para cubrir a todas con una luz resplandeciente que rápidamente haría desaparecer a todos ahí.

Mientras en la tierra veían como poco a poco el cielo volvía a la normalidad, incluso las sombras se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos, Iriesviel y los demás magos de la orden sonrieron ante esa situación ya que eso significaba que sus pupilas habian acabado con el servant Avenger fue derrotado. De pronto aquella misma luz apareció en el interior del templo Kanda dejándose ver las menores sanas y salvas al menos las que sobrevivieron.

¡Lo lograron chicas! — Como toda una madre maternal la albina corrió hacia ella abrazándolas con fervor mientras Kiritsugo solo levantaba su pulgar en señal de aceptación.

Todo era felicidad totalmente mientras se abrazaban Honoka y sus amigas hasta que una voz suave llamo su atención, era Merlín que algo importante tenía que decirles.

Felicidades a todas ustedes… lograron evitar que el mundo fuera destruido…. pero por desgracia nadie gano el grial y tendrán que esperar otros 10 años para la próxima guerra —

Bien Gilgamesh…. Merlín debemos irnos… nuestro tiempo en esta época termino… debemos volver a Avalon —

Lentamente los Grand Servant empezaron a desaparecer despidiéndose de las jóvenes valientes que pudieron hacer un milagro, el preservar la vida de toda la raza humana pero el mago de las flores les tenia un pequeño regalo de despedida.

Bien hecho chicas…. — Una voz risueña se expresó llena de satisfacción, llamando su atención.

Para cuando todas voltearon pudieron ver a You de pie frente a Chika y las demás, en ese momento su emoción fue tan grande que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos corriendo hacia ella tratando de abrazarla, pero al intentarlo simplemente la traspasaron, ya que era una proyección del espíritu de You quién se comunicaba con ellas. La alegría rápidamente se volvió melancolía mientras sus lágrimas caían a cuenta gotas de sus ojos. Esto a You igual le causó cierta tristeza, pero al menos su sacrificio no había totalmente en vano por lo cual podría sentirse completamente feliz de que al menos ellas estaban aun vivas.

Vamos…. no llores Chika…. yo estaré bien… Estaré con Merlín y los demás en Avalon nos volveremos a ver —

Pero you… Tú…. —

No te preocupes por mi ¿Ok? en un futuro estaremos reunidas nuevamente, te lo prometo —

Gentilmente le tomo la mejilla limpiando aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía como un roció brillante en el viento deseándole lo mejor ahora en su nueva vida, que estaba segura de una cosa aun había muchas cosas por venir, El templo del tiempo solamente había sido el comienzo de algo mucho mayor. algo se avecinaba y eso tarde o temprano sucedería.

Esta historia estaba lejos de terminar, ya que desde las sombras una silueta observaba detenidamente lo acontecido dibujándose una sonrisa en medio de las penumbras escuchándose una voz casi imperceptible dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

 _ **Jujujuju Salomón falló en su misión… yo no fallaré…. pero por el momento dejare que saboreen su victoria —**_

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor: Pues he vuelto, después de algunos meses de ausencia… la razón estaba con mi proyecto de Tesis, por eso estaba desaparecido del fandom pero como ya termine de hacerla solamente falta la exposición de mi proyecto pues ya tendré mas tiempo de actualizar, espero que para quienes hayan leído esta historia les halla gustado espero sus criticas en sus comentarios… ah… esto ultimo deja el final abierto, díganme si quisieran que la continuara en un futuro o lo dejo así porque ya tengo la idea que trama tomaría la segunda parte.**

 **Nos vemos en otra historia, buenas tardes**


End file.
